You Are Not Alone
by doctor-b1993
Summary: What if Boe's prediction didn't just apply to the Master? What if it applied to the Boy-Who-Lived as well? Join Harry, Lucy the Doctor and friends through their journey at Hogwarts & in the TARDIS. Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Narnia Crossover. DW AU from 2009 Xmas. Fully HP AU. Narnia AU post VoDT. Doctor/Harry Mentor and Harry/Lucy Pevensie soul bond fic.
1. Chapter 1: Another Time Lord?

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Time Lord?**

* * *

**New New York, New Earth, 5 000 000 053 CE**

_"You are not alone"_ (Doctor Who, _Gridlock_). The Face of Boe's final secret rang in the Doctor's ears as he piloted the TARDIS away from New Earth and into the vortex, wondering whatever Boe could mean.

**Darlig ****Ulv ****Stranden****, Earth, 6014 CE**

The Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor grimaced and turned to Rose, 'Well, Rose, we're back in your universe. Just one little problem, well maybe a medium-sized problem...' Rose raised an eyebrow. 'Ok it's a very large problem. We're in the year 6014.'

'We've got a TARDIS, that's really not a huge problem' Rose said grinning broadly.

'Hmm, good point.'

Meanwhile, outside the TARDIS, Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter stood looking at the TARDIS, 'Yes!' she laughed, a huge smiled splashed across her face. She strode up to the blue Police Public Call Box, and opened the door, saying, 'Hello Dad.'

'Jenny, but you were dead...oh, by the way I'm not actually the Doctor I'm a Meta-Crisis Half-Human version. But anyway, what can I do for you?' The Doctor managed to ramble out.

'I need you to find the real Doctor then, because I can see timelines now, and a new Time Lord was born, on October 31st 1980, and the Doctor really needs to know.'

'Ok, I'll just lock onto his TARDIS.' A few seconds passed as the Meta-Crisis Doctor ran around the console, pulling various levers and pushing buttons. 'Ok, since these two TARDISes are essentially related we should be able to do this relatively easily.' He flicked one last lever dramatically and they were off, and Darlig Ulv Stranden was empty once again.

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)**

**The TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

CRASH! The occupants of both TARDISes were thrown to the ground as the two merged into one in the vortex. 'Oh not again' muttered the Meta-Crisis Doctor.

The actual Doctor, stood staring at his counterpart, 'You look exactly like me, but you seem part-Human.'

'Yeah, about that...' the Meta-Crisis Doctor started, '...it's too early in your time stream, but this young lady is your daughter Jenny, it's a long story, and we can't have any spoilers can we?' The other Doctor shook his head slightly, and the Meta-Crisis Doctor continued, 'But anyway, Jenny wants you to know that a new Time Lord has been born, on Earth, in 1980.'

**Godric's Hollow, 1981 CE**

The auburn-haired Harry Potter sat quietly in his crib staring at the strange man who had hurt his mummy. 'Ah Harry Potter, your end is here...' Lord Voldemort cackled gleefully. '_Avada Kedavra_' Voldemort yelled, but his spell backfired and he knew no more.

**The TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

'I see it now!' yelled the Doctor, 'He has magic, never before have I seen this. Hang on, let me try and get this up on the monitor.' He tapped a few controls and impatiently whacked the monitor. 'Ah here we go!' he jumped slightly as it flickered into life. 'Oh no, we need to get to him, he's very close to death, and a regeneration at that age would seriously cut down on his life expectancy with only 11 more left.' The Doctor frantically set the TARDIS towards 1981, sending it hurtling through the time vortex, as the Meta-Crisis Doctor followed suit.

**Godric's Hollow, 1981 CE**

The TARDISes arrived just in time to see the top story of a house explode with a green light. The Doctors stepped out of the TARDIS and the original off-handedly remarked to his duplicate, 'You know, with the Time Lord High Council no longer in existence, the regeneration limit will have lifted essentially meaning I am immortal, ugh, unless I choose not to regenerate. I'm already 903 years old...no actually I've been lying, I've been travelling in the TARDIS for 903 years, I'm actually 1139 years old, and boy that's a long time. This also means that this new Time Lord will be the first to never have a regeneration limit. Hmmm, I'll have to take him with me I think, but I'll stay close to his home era, he needs to go to school in 11 years after all.'

The Doctor ran upstairs and when he returned to the TARDIS he had a baby wrapped in a swathe of blankets, handing him to Martha, he asked her to look after him for a while. 'His name is Harry. That's all I know, now let's get out of this place before it is flooded with Law Enforcement.'

As Albus Dumbledore arrived at Lily and James' house he could hear the faint sound of a TARDIS disappearing, and knew that the whole of the timeline as it had been foreseen was about to change. Dumbledore had always been time-sensitive; he could see some possible timelines, but not all. He was also the only human on Earth to be aware of the Time War other than the Doctor's companions. He instinctively knew that Harry was with the Doctor and disapparated away, knowing he was in safe hands.

_**Authors Note:** Ok so this is the first chapter, I know it is painfully short, but I will be aiming for longer chapters in the future. I'll try to avoid too many long Authors Notes but I think this one is justified. This will not be a Harry/Doctor slash fic, I don't do slash. It will however feature a Harry/Doctor mentor relationship. This story will most likely skip forward 10 years now to Harry receiving his Hogwarts letter. In Doctor Who continuity, for the 10th Doctor and Martha, this story happens after _Gridlock_ and will continue to remain canonical until _End of Time, _including both Martha's leaving and Donna's journeys in the TARDIS,_ _at which point it becomes AU. As far as the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor and Rose, this story occurs after _Journey's End. _For Jenny, this story takes place about 2 years after the events of _The Doctor's Daughter_. I have no idea how often updates will come as I am just about to start my first year of university, but we'll see how we go._


	2. Chapter 2: Harry, Lord Gryffindor

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Harry, Lord Gryffindor**

* * *

**The TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

It had been ten years since Harry had joined the TARDIS crew, and seven years since the Doctor regenerated for the tenth time and the two of them along with Amy and Rory had had many adventures since then. Harry still remembered the day when he had been gifted a piece of TARDIS coral, which thanks to the Doctor's TARDIS' Zero Room, grew into his very own TARDIS, although with a functioning chameleon circuit. Soon after the Doctor's TARDIS' regeneration, Harry changed the "desktop theme" on his to match, and over the past 3 years, since the age of 8, had been learning the ways of the Time Lords as he would have in the time before the Fall of Gallifrey, including piloting the TARDIS which he could do somewhat successfully. But now it was time for Harry to fulfill the second part of his life, that of a wizard.

**London, Earth, 1991 CE**

The Doctor's TARDIS materialised on Charing Cross Road and a strange looking group disembarked from the Police Public Call Box, which as far as the muggles were concerned was simply some cheap trick, that is assuming they were observant enough to notice it in the first place. 'Ah…let's see…its 1991, excellent…hmmm, by the smell and smog I'd say London, perfect. Now…' The Doctor trailed off looking thoughtful, 'Where is that damn pub? In the corner of my eye… Aha!' The Doctor strode triumphantly towards what seemed to Amy and Rory to be a blank wall between two shops.

'Perception filter, Doctor?' Amy asked, having seen enough of them in their time with the Doctor. The Doctor nodded absently, as he guided the youngest of their crew, Harry Potter towards _The Leaky Cauldron_, the gateway between the wizarding and muggle worlds.

As they entered the pub, Harry was thankful for his protective entourage as he was mobbed by wizards and witches all wanting a look at the famous boy who lived. Amy and Rory quickly shepherded Harry out towards where the Doctor had pointed out Diagon Alley, only to find another Police Public Call Box. Harry jumped up and down excitedly, 'It's Aunty Rose and Uncle Cris!' (Cris being Harry's name for the Meta-Crisis Doctor, which is such a mouthful!)

The door opened and there was Cris, standing tall, wearing as always his blue suit and brown overcoat. 'Well come along Harry. Allons-y!' Using his sonic screwdriver, Cris opened the gateway and the strange congregation of two Doctors, and four companions strode proudly into the wizarding world, gazing at the sights in much the way a tourist would, as they moved down the Alley to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

After entering the bank, Amy thought to herself how much Gringotts was like Venice, especially the House of Calvierri. Meanwhile the Doctor strode purposefully towards a goblin teller. 'Mr Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal, eminent Goblin' recited the Doctor, used to dealing with proud alien races, the culture of the goblins was easy to follow.

'Does Mr Harry Potter have is key?' the goblin said peering down on the young Time Lord.

The Doctor began scrabbling around in his dimensionally transcendental pockets muttering, 'Damn key, it's in here somewhere, ugh, no that's saliva, still got the Moxx of Balhoon's gift…Jabe's grandfather…an arrow from an Elizabethan archer…Agatha Christie's _Murder on the Orient Express_, been looking for that…ah! Here it is. The key to Gringotts vault 687, should have known it was there.' He placed the key in front of the goblin who inspected it carefully, making sure it was in order, while the assembled party simply shook their heads at the Doctor.

'Yes this seems to be in order,' the goblin said, baring his needle sharp teeth. 'Griphook, you will escort this party to vault 687,' he barked and when the goblin had made his way over, whispered in his ear, Mr Potter is our highest value customer, take his party to Ragnok, our esteemed king wishes to see him.'Griphook nodded and escorted the group away from the main banking hall.

**Gringott's Bank Headquarter's, Earth, 1991 CE**

'If you would follow me, Honourable Lord Potter, and Honourable Lord Doctor, the Goblin King Ragnok wishes to speak with you' Griphook stated. Harry and the Doctor looked at him puzzled, but the group followed the goblin Griphook deeper and deeper into the bowels of Gringott's Bank, until they reached doors twenty feet high made of solid gold which opened to a single touch from Griphook.

And there, sitting on a large throne of gold encrusted in emeralds, rubies and diamonds, was Ragnok, the legendary king of the goblin nation. Harry and the Doctor knelt at the feet of Ragnok, and the rest of the group followed suit. 'Arise Lords Potter and Doctor, and entourage. I have requested you here to parlay in accordance of the Shadow Proclamation…'

'Wait!' The Doctor interrupted, 'You know of the Shadow Proclamation?'

'Yes Lord Doctor,' Ragnok laughed, 'we goblins are time sensitive and have inhabited this Earth since before even the Silurian race, we know of the Shadow Proclamation and also the culture of the greatest species of all time, The Time Lords. We know of all things that happen now, and into the future. We know of what happened to you Christmas 2009, we know of the redemption of the Master, just as you know of our world, of the Founders Four of Hogwarts, but we know secrets even you do not know. And we will tell you, now that Lord Potter has come to claim his inheritance.'

'I am sure you are wondering,' Ragnok continued, 'how young Mr Potter is a pure Time Lord despite his human parents. The truth is that human-Time Lord procreation is possible, but for some unknown reason, only with a human who possesses magic, we believe that the magic harnesses the Time Lord being and hides it away in the deep recesses of the mind. Young Mr Potter here is the chance child formed from two part Time Lord humans, descended from a Time Lord who lived on this Earth 1000 years ago. Back then he was known as Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts, but when he vanished from this world 850 years ago, he left this scrap of paper and told us to give it to you, along with the message, "I have redeemed myself old friend, I will find you in the future."'

The Doctor unfolded the scrap of paper to see a note:

_My old friend,_

_Instead of finding myself in the time lock, I am in England, in the year 991, __although I know I have redeemed myself I hope you will understand I no longer __have evil intentions, I have fashioned myself the identity of Godric Gryffindor, __and with three others have built a school and, with my new wife Rowena Ravenclaw, __I have two children, and something tells me that one day two halves of the Time __Lord consciousness will once again give birth to a full Time Lord. __Goodbye Doctor, I will look for you in 1000 years' time, you will find me at the __school I have helped to shape. _

_Koschei._

'Master,' the Doctor whispered, 'Harry is a descendant of the Master's through both sides of his family. The Time Lord gene winning out when two occur, Harry you are a miracle of genetics! You see my friends, Koschei, better known as the Master, was my childhood friend, but over time we became rivals, and continually tried to outwit the other, but the Master turned evil, trying to kill me or torture me to insanity, you would remember it Harry. But eventually he redeemed himself saving my life and preventing the return of the Time Lords, thus preventing the end of time itself.'

'Yes indeed, Lord Doctor,' boomed Ragnok, 'but it is now time for Mr Potter to claim his Gryffindor inheritance.'

_**Author's Note:** The Godric Gryffindor Master is the John Simm incarnation, and this is the one who will portray him if or when he appears in this story. The Master in my story will not be evil, but a friend to the Doctor, or more likely an intellectual equal._


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy and the Ood Sphere

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Prophecy and the Ood Sphere**

* * *

**London, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor and Time Lord, walked out of Gringotts with his money bag, while feeling quite bewildered, he had learnt that he had a one quarter ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that, he was part of a prophecy;

_Rarest of the rare, fluke of nature,  
__He shall lead the Lions.  
__Brightest of the bright, born of no magic,  
__She shall lead the Eagles.  
__Loyalest of them all, survivor of Darkness,  
__He shall lead the Badgers.  
__Most cunning of the cunning, neutral until now,  
__She shall lead the Snakes.  
__Lion, Snake, Eagle and Badger, shall unite,  
__And will unite as one, they must,  
__Or the Mighty Rock shall fall,  
__And Time will wither and die._

The Doctor couldn't help but groan when he heard the prophecy, normally he would say it is claptrap, but with magic involved, and after what happened to his previous incarnation, who knows. 'Not another prophecy about the end of time.'

But he really wished he hadn't asked the name of the prophet, especially when Ragnok had replied 'Ood Sigma.' After collecting everything Harry would need from Diagon Alley, Harry, the Doctor, Rory and Amy returned to the TARDIS, waving goodbye to Cris and Rose.

'Come along Harry, it's high time I took you to see an old friend of ours. Amy and Rory it's time you meet Ood Sigma, he's the person who made the prophecy about young Harry here.' And with that the Doctor set the TARDIS controls and they were off.

**Ood Sphere, 4230 CE**

The TARDIS materialised on a snowy planet in the middle of a vast snow plain, and as the Doctor opened the door, he was strangely surprised to see Ood Sigma standing in the snow. 'Ah old friend! How are you Sigma?' The Doctor inquired of the strange humanoid. 'You've already met Harry, and these are Amy and Rory, good friends and companions of mine.'

'Greetings Friends of the Doctor. The Ood have seen that you would come and wish to know of the Mighty Rock,' said Ood Sigma in his eerily melodious voice. 'All things will be answered in time, the Ood cannot understand what we see through time, but know this Time Lords, time is still bleeding, the events of the Mighty Rock must happen, and must always happen or else time will wither and die, and SILENCE WILL FALL.'

The TARDIS crew shivered when they heard that, as it was something that was now following them through time, across the universe and down through history, it seemed that everyone except the humans and the Time Lords knew of the Silence and just what it means for the universe. 'Thank you, Ood Sigma…That's all we…er…needed to know.'

'Goodbye Friends!' Ood Sigma said as the crew huddled back inside the TARDIS and with its trademark whooshing noise, faded from sight.

**London, Earth, 1991 CE**

Hermione Granger, muggle-born first year witch and self-confessed Doctor Who freak, had just walked through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten at Kings Cross Station and found herself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, when she heard something that sounded distinctly like the TARDIS from her favourite show. However because she knew that Doctor Who wasn't real she figured that she was going completely mad. But when a Police Public Call Box materialised right next to her, she came to realise that magic was just one of the many surprises the world had to offer.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and nearly ran into a girl who looked like she had just seen a ghost. 'But…not real…BBC…show…William Hartnell… Jon Pertwee… Peter Davison…Colin Baker…'the girl was blubbering, '…New Series…aren't you Matt Smith?' she finally managed to get out.

'Haha no!' The Doctor laughed. 'I am in fact real, thank you, Time Lords DO exist and the BBC series is actually a biography. Matt Smith is a very good body double, nothing more. But I'll tell you, the series isn't exactly right, there is an extra member of the TARDIS crew…Hermione Granger, may I present Harry Potter.'

At this point Harry walked out the TARDIS and tripped over the Doctor's feet landing on top of the hapless Hermione. 'Oh…er…I'm so sorry,' Harry apologised as he helped Hermione to her feet and then added, 'Oh I'm Harry Potter by the way, pleased to meet you Hermione.'

'Holy cricket you're Harry Potter…wait a moment, how do you know my name?' You looked at the Doctor curiously.

'Time travel of course, Miss Granger, our paths crossed before, you may not remember me, I was different then, but I remember you.' The Doctor replied.

'But how?' Hermione asked, still slightly dumbstruck.

'As the show says, "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey", Hermione, that's how.' The Doctor returned still smiling genially as he waved his hand somewhat dismissively. 'Now let's get young Mr Potter here on the train, and you may join him Miss Granger…once…you have said goodbye to your parents,' he continued, looking all the world like a parent, and in many ways, to Harry, he was.

**The Hogwarts Express, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry and Hermione, new friends, sat on the Hogwarts Express as the train powered its way towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, some two hours east of Inverness, in the far north of the country. After a short time the door to their compartment slid open and a young girl, obviously another first year cautiously looked in the room and politely asked if she could sit down.

The girl seemed like she would be a stunner when she grew up, long tresses of dark brown, almost black hair and a beautiful face with a light sprinkling of freckles. 'I'm Daphne Greengrass. And you two would be?' she asked Harry and Hermione.

Harry flashed his trademark grin as he pulled back his fringe, 'Harry Potter. And this charming young lady is Hermione Granger, muggle-born, but no less important that any pureblood, don't you agree?' He asked Daphne as Hermione brightened at Harry's statement.

'Oh no, of course not! I'm pureblood, but my family simply cannot abide by all this blood purity nonsense that families such as the Malfoys are always spouting, if we don't start marrying muggles soon, wizards while become inbred, that is the ones of us that aren't already inbred.' Daphne returned.

As the three continued to chat about wizarding politics and about what Hermione could expect from the more "selective", that is to say, bigoted students at Hogwarts. And as they wiled away the hours before the train would deposit them at Hogwarts, never knowing the surprises that time would bring them. Little did Harry know that the time would come, sooner than expected, when he would be forced to show himself as a Lord of Time.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness of this update, I've been inundated with university work and then misplaced the drive containing this work. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it._


	4. Chapter 4: New Professors

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note:**__ From now on, anything I skip over happens the same as it does in the books._

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Professor**

* * *

**Hogwarts, 200km east of Inverness, Scotland, Earth 1991 CE**

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorceror, D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q., Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting for his new teachers to arrive, this year had been interesting recruiting for him, after Quirinius Quirrell mysteriously disappeared in Albania, and Professor Binns had been exorcised, he found himself in need of not one, or even two, but three new teachers.

He knew the perfect candidate for Defence Against the Dark Arts, this man was over 1000, yet looked not a day over 40, ostensibly he went by the name of Archibald Griffin, but he was actually the very same man who 1000 years ago founded Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, which in itself was a pseudonym, he was in fact Koschei, better known as The Master.

This solution also presented a possibility for the posts of History and Muggle Studies, who better to teach students about passing of time then a man who regularly strode through differing times and could be back in time for tea, and who better than a Muggle to teach Muggle studies, and so it was that Professor Griffin, Doctor Smith and Professor Pond came to join the faculty at Hogwarts.

And then, as if synchronised, Dumbledore could hear two similar but distinct wheezing sounds as two TARDISes appeared within his office, one disguising itself as a grandfather clock, thanks to its chameleon circuit, the other stood proudly as always, as a police box, and as one, the doors opened and the occupants stepped out and regarded each other and the professor, who nodded at all four. Then he spoke, first to the trio from the police box, 'Ah, Doctor! My old friend, regenerated again I see, what is it 11 now?' The Doctor nodded. 'And you must be Amy Pond, our new Muggle Studies professor, and of course your husband Rory Pond!' Dumbledore continued, winking at Amy as Rory started spluttering. 'Doctor, Amy, Rory, allow me to introduce you to Archibald Griffin, the new Defence Professor, or Doctor, should I be introducing you to your old friend Koschei?'

Finally the Doctor spoke to the Master as Amy and Rory looked on confusedly. 'Master? I got your message, how did you escape Rassilon?'

'I do not know. I was being pulled into the time lock, and then suddenly I was ripped out of the lock and found myself on Earth in 991 CE, my body had undergone partial regeneration, and I found myself possessing the ability to perform magic. I took the name Godric Gryffindor, and as any Time Lord well knows, the rest is history.' The Master said with his trademark near manic grin.

**Hogsmeade, near Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

Slowly the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, just as the sun set and day turned to night. As Harry, Hermione and Daphne hopped down on to the platform, a giant of a man could be seen, swinging a lantern, calling all the first years to follow him.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

**(HP & the Philosopher's Stone)**

Minerva McGonagall, a tall, stern Scottish witch stepped forward with and unfurled the large scroll in her hand and speaking in an unmistakeable Scottish brogue, began the Sorting for the 1991 school year. 'When I call your name, you will step forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink faced girl with blonde hair in pigtails stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head, and after a short time the Hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and young Hannah scampered off to join her new class mates.

On the Sorting went and the crowd of first years thinned as the first of Harry's new friends was called forward. 'Greengrass, Daphne!'

As Daphne sat on the stool, she could hear the voice of the Hat in her head. '_Hmmm, cunning is a strong point, brave as well…but I think the tipping point for you, you have been marked by Sigma, so you shall go to _SLYTHERIN!' The Hat shouted this last word to the school and young Daphne was off to sit with her new house.

'Granger, Hermione!' was called next and Hermione walked nervously forward to have the hat placed upon her head.

'_Smart as a tack, loyal to your new best friend, strong ambition as well, you are a difficult one to place…hmmm another marked by Sigma, so you young girl will find your home in_ RAVENCLAW!'

'Longbottom, Neville!' The round-faced, rather plump black-haired boy who had lost his toad on the train was the next sorting of interest to Harry.

'_There is certainly bravery lying beneath your exterior, but loyalty is your strong point…and marked by Sigma as well, congratulations and welcome to _HUFFLEPUFF!'

The Sorting continued on until McGonagall called out 'Potter, Harry!' and he stepped nervously forward to have the hat placed on his head.

'_Ah young Mr Potter, like your parents, bravery in large amounts, loyalty to a fault, intelligence unrecognised and the cunning to command an army…you are well travelled, through space and time, you have seen time, Time Lord, and you know as well as I that you have been marked by Sigma, and there's only one place for you, off you go young _GRYFFINDOR!'

Red headed twins Fred and George Weasley began chanting 'We got Potter!' as they heard this, but Harry cast an almost wistful glance at the young bushy haired Ravenclaw as every Gryffindor came to greet their newest house member.

Meanwhile the Sorting continued until 'Weasley, Ronald!' joined 'GRYFFINDOR!' and 'Zabini, Blaise!' became a new 'SYLTHERIN!'

As the Welcoming Feast came to an end, Professor Dumbledore stood to make his start of term announcements. 'First of all I would like to welcome our newest members of faculty, Professor Archibald Griffin, your new Defence professor, Doctor John Smith, History professor and Professor Amy Pond, who will be taking Muggle Studies classes for this year.'

Hermione and Harry gaped as they saw the Doctor and Amy for the first time sitting at the High Table, and the man sitting next to them, Harry noticed was definitely a Time Lord, and was definitely the Master. Many other muggle-borns around the hall quickly recognised the three new professors from the BBC's Doctor Who, but before any more could be said the students were dismissed and sent to their rooms.

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry about the delay everyone, university got very full on and the rep basketball season has started, so I'm pretty busy at the moment, but I'll work on getting the next chapter up ASAP. _


	5. Chapter 5: Timey Wimey Stuff

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

**_Author's Note:_ **_I'm so sorry about the massive delay, uni, basketball, other stories, a rewrite! And on top of all that I realised that the New Series wasn't around in 1991...oops, rather than correcting it, its already AU so lets just say time has happened differently, this is a Doctor Who fic after all._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Timey Wimey Stuff**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry was lead to Gryffindor Tower by Percy Weasley, a rather pompous Gryffindor prefect who was rather obviously a relative of one Ronald Weasley, a classmate of his. As they climbed the steps to the dormitory, he felt his psychic paper heat up and he discreetly opened it, inside was the temporal coordinates of the History professors office with a short message; _Be there. The Doctor._

As soon as he reached the dormitory marked "First Year Boys", he was able to sneak inside his trunk/TARDIS and putting it on silent, slightly put out that he couldn't hear his favourite sound of all, the trunk faded from sight and transported itself through the Time Vortex landing across Hogwarts in the History of Magic Office.

Harry's TARDIS materialised against the wall of the office and its chameleon circuit switched its appearance to that of a plush armchair as he jumped out and bounced around the office in a way that the Master noted looked much like the Doctor. Once Harry stopped his gallivanting, he noticed Amy, Rory, the Doctor and the Master all sat around a coffee table.

'Hello Harry,' the Doctor said with a grin, 'how are you enjoying Hogwarts?'

'It's certainly big!' Harry remarked, before launching into a long account of all that happened on his September 1st, before he stopped cold. 'Wait...how did Hermione know about the new series of Doctor Who? In the timeline it doesn't happen until 2005.' Harry noted, checking his watch.

'That's what I asked you here about. Koschei here was just saying that because of the meddling of a...what was his name...ah thank you Kosch...Voldemort...also known as T.M. Riddle has been trying to mess with time, time compensated, but it has meant that this world is 14 years ahead of where it should be, of course, there's nothing we can do for once, so we're stuck with the new timeline.'

'Ah Doctor...' The Master interjected, cutting short his long time rival. 'Our young Mr Potter here has classes tomorrow.'

'Oh yes, of course. Now Harry, you are not to use your TARDIS to get to classes on time, but on weekends I think you can use it, provided you tell one of us four where you are going. Just be careful when you visit River, don't get your timelines mixed up, and don't visit Pyrovillia again...that is not something the last three Time Lords need to deal with. Nasty temper those Pyroviles.' The Doctor started to go off on a tangent.

Harry snorted at the Doctor's antics, before cutting him off, 'Yes, Doctor. See you tomorrow Amy. Rory. Grandad Koschei.' Harry finished with a smirk.

The Master shot harmless sparks from his wand, 'Be off with you...ruffian' he growled, although the effect was lessened by the smile on his face.

Harry reentered his TARDIS, and it dematerialised. The Doctor and Master looked at each other and raised their sonic screwdriver/wand and pulled the TARDIS back and Harry . 'Venice, Harry? Really?' the Doctor asked. Harry returned with a wry smile. 'Now off to bed, or I'll have to lock your TARDIS's coordinates between this room and your dormitory. And don't try to sneak off again, I'll know.'

The last word they heard as Harry's head slipped back inside his TARDIS was a somewhat muffled 'Spoilsports!'

Harry was the first person at breakfast the next morning, but as others slowly filtered in, he received a few strange looks as he ate his fish fingers in custard, but the most priceless look he was received was that of Amy Pond, she looked at Harry, before smiling reminiscently, giving him a quick hug before heading up to take her place at the staff table, ignoring the strange looks she got for hugging a student, after all, the girl who waited was never one to care what others thought. Harry smiled to himself as he relived some of the many journeys he had had so far in the TARDIS.

'Mr Potter,' Harry heard a distinct Scottish burr, and looked up to see Professor McGonagall. 'Here is your timetable for the year, I think you might enjoy your first class given your...upbringing' the Scottish Transfiguration professor said with a smile.

'History with the Doctor first up. Excellent! Thanks Professor!' Harry said as he jumped up to go and find his long time friend, but not before saying good morning to Hermione and Daphne.

Harry raced into the History classroom and found the Doctor sitting there, feet up on the desk, looking every bit like an eccentric professor. 'Good morning Harry' the Doctor said with a smile, 'I think you'll like today's lesson, we were there last week.'

'Merlin? Good guy, that one, too bad River was there, Morgan le Fay didn't half like you.' Harry said with a smirk.

'No Harry, and enough of that about River, she's practically your family, and my wife to boot...even if its all out of order.'

The Doctor was interrupted by the first student walking into the room, a young redhead wearing the yellow and black tie of Hufflepuff House, Harry noted her auburn hair, tied at the back in a long plait, and recognised her as Susan Bones. Harry decided a bit of house unity was in order and Harry introduced himself (as if it was needed) and asked if he could sit with her. He smiled when she said yes, and started to find out about her, pointedly ignoring the Doctor, until of course he started his lesson by taking attendance.

After attendance, Harry laughed silently as the Doctor started teaching in his own way, which was eccentric to say the least. 'Okay everyone, I am Doctor Smith, I prefer to be called the Doctor, and I am going to teach you History of Magic, I'm not particularly formal so expect to be called on by first name, and no, Mr Malfoy, sleeping in my class will not be tolerated.' ('Bloody squib teacher can't even use magic' Malfoy mumbled under his breath.) 'Maybe not, Mr Malfoy! But I have much better hearing than you might expect, 10 points from Slytherin for your cheek.'

'Now, everyone, who can tell me who is the single person recognised as the father of modern European magic?'

'Anyone who is not an idiot knows that it was Merlin!' Malfoy yelled again.

The Doctor stopped his lesson, walked to his desk, wrote a note and gave it to Malfoy. 'Take this note to Professor Snape and take note that you will be serving detention tomorrow night with Professor McGonagall and that a further 15 points will be removed from Slytherin. Also anyone who is going to be a smart alec when a question is asked better change their attitude now, or they WILL fail this class...anyway...on with the lesson.'

'Myriddin Emrys, better known as Merlin Ambrosius, lived during the 5th century and is well know as the father of our modern European magic. Merlin...'

On the lecture went for the full hour, and yet the Doctor did the lecture in such a way that everyone was awake and captivated for the whole time. When class finished, Harry invited Susan, and her friend Hannah to study with him, Hermione and Daphne, once again ignoring the smirk of the 1334 year old Gallifreyan.

Fixing one last glare at his longtime mentor, Harry left with Susan to spend their free hour studying with Daphne, Hermione and, at Susan's invitation, Neville.

Tuesday afternoon and it was again time for History class, after an eventful first day. The Doctor began his second lesson with the first years. 'OK people, following on from Merlin yesterday, today I am going to explain to you about the wizarding families, or Houses, of the Wizenagamot. As many of you would know, there are five levels of family in wizarding Britain. These are Houses, Noble Houses, Ancient and Noble Houses, Most Ancient and Noble Houses and Venerable Most Ancient and Noble Houses. The Head of each house is given a peerage, either Duke, Marquess, Earl, Viscount or Baron and those of Noble House level and above hold a seat on the Wizenagamot.' Here the Doctor paused to look out over his class of first years, before continuing, 'This next part is something purebloods will not want to hear, but the official head of state for Magical Britain is Queen Elizabeth II just as with Muggle Britain.'

The Slytherins all looked ready to kill on hearing that, but after Malfoy, they wisely bit their tongue as they allowed the Doctor's lecture to continue.

The Doctor went on to explain all about the different levels of Houses, how they came about and the rules of succession, ostensibly to educate the class, but more to teach his charge about just what destiny had thrown at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Interlude One

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

**_Author's Note:_ **_Here's another chapter up. This chapter is something I'm trying where we see short snippets of things that may affect the future of, or have been affected by the events of this story. The chapter also introduces a possible major player or two. Thanks for the reviews everyone._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Interlude One - Winds of Change**

* * *

**Thethi National Park, Albania, Earth, 1991 CE**

Deep within the mountain forests of Albania, there is an enclave inhabited by a shade, a shade which all animals instinctively fear, a shade which destroys any animal unfortunate enough to cross its path. Lying littered around the enclave are the bodies of the many animals and humans that the shade had tried to possess, none had lasted more than a few minutes before giving way, and in amongst the bodies was that of the missing ex-Hogwarts professor, Quirinius Quirrell. The shade has missed its chance. Quirrell was the shade's last chance to make it back to England in time to effect its nefarious scheme. The shade has a name which still causes fear in all but the strongest wizards and witches, and that name is Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, once known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior, was the halfblood bastard son of a muggle and a young witch. He rose to power by disguising his half-blood ancestry and became a champion of pureblood supremacy, but in the end his body was destroyed by a simple one year old child.

**International Confederation of Wizards Headquarters, Geneva, Switzerland, Earth, 1991 CE**

'In the Absence of the Supreme Mugwump, Japan moves that France takes Mugwump duties for the present meeting.' the ICW delegate from Japan said as he stood from his seat.

The meeting continued on for hours as various world issues were discussed until; 'Albania wishes to make known the presence of a dark force within our territory and requests a specialist team be sent to investigate' the Albanian delegate said.

'Montenegro seconds the motion.' The delegate from Montenegro said as he stood. The motion was put to a vote and carried, and a team of some of Europe's finest Hit Wizards and Aurors was assembled to send into the Albanian forests.

**The Shadow Proclamation, Shadow Proclamation Asteroids, 1991 CE**

The Shadow Architect could sense the disturbance of time and the lecherous stench of evil emanating from a small corner of the Level 5 Planet, Earth. As soon as she sensed it though, she turned away, Earth was not her problem.

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, 1991 CE**

'Your Majesty,' the royal clerk said as he entered the Queen's chambers, 'as you requested, I am here to inform you that the seat of Duke Gryffindor has been filled, and the Wizenagamot seat of the Royal House of Windsor has been reactivated.'

'Thank you, Richard.' The Queen replied as she looked circumspect, 'could you also bring Charles and Andrew to me please.' She continued, before walking towards the window and staring out over the grounds of the palace, contemplating what she had just been told, she realised it was now time for the House of Windsor to return to the wizarding world. She reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a long thin black box. She carefully opened the box, pulling the paper aside, and gazing on her wand, nestled on a purple velvet cushion.

The Queen picked up her wand, and waved it around, and was satisfied to feel the familiar wave of magic, which she hadn't felt for almost 25 years. '12 and one quarter inches, willow wood, with a phoenix feather core, nice and supple, a wand suggesting a great leader' she whispered, remembering the words of wandmaker Garrick Ollivander when she bought her wand back in 1937 before she herself went to Hogwarts.

'_Accio _Pillow', testing her wand, the Queen was pleased to see that it was still as powerful as the last time she used it.

**2 Hours Later**

**Diagon Alley, London, England, Earth, 1991 CE**

The Queen and Princes Charles and Andrew walked through Diagon Alley wearing wizarding robes and were able to escape notice from any muggleborns that may have been in the alley. The royal trio marched up to Gringotts Bank, and once inside walked up to a nearby teller and asked to be taken to the Claims and Inheritance Department.

**Gringotts Bank Headquarters, Earth, 1991 CE**

Walking into the Claims and Inheritance Department the Queen employed her little shown ability to speak any known language, as she addressed the Head Goblin in his native tongue of Gobbledegook, б_Greetings Honourable Goblin. I have come to claim my family's seat on the Wizenagamot._б

The goblin, Stronghammer's, eyebrows rose at being addressed in Gobbledegook by a witch, but regained himself to reply. б_Very well, I will require a drop of your blood on this parchment, and your signature, using this blood quill on this second parchment._б he said as he pointed to each item.

After, giving the drop of blood, the Queen signed her name on the second parchment, wincing slightly as a quick glance showed the words _Elizabeth Regina_ shining in blood on the back of her left hand before the cuts healed over instantly.

There was a flash and the two parchments had writing all over them, the larger parchment with a complete family tree and the smaller with her details. Shortly afterwards she had claimed the family ring of the Most Ancient and Noble (Royal) House of Windsor, and after conferring with her sons, appointed Andrew as her Regent on the Wizenagamot, the first royal to sit in wizarding government for 50 years.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he read the official communication from the Wizenagamot, a meeting was scheduled for next week, and 12 House seats had been officially activated by the goblins as heirs were recognised of being of age to succeed to the headship. of the 12 seats, 11 were held by just 7 Hogwarts students, and first years no less. He knew the succession laws, but with so many houses being decimated by the last war, there was more young leaders than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7: Wizenagamot

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

**_Author's Note:_ **_Another chapter up. Thanks for the reviews everyone. And before anyone says Wizenagamot should be spelled Wizengamot, my spelling is creative licence and better fits the pronunciation used in the films, especially OotP._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Wizenagamot**

* * *

**Great Scotland Yard, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1991 CE**

'Under Whitehall, the bustling centre of Great Britain's government, there we find the unknown Ministry, the Ministry of Magic.' The Doctor said, trying hard to imitate David Attenborough, but failing miserably, as the TARDIS materialised next to a telephone booth on Great Scotland Yard in Whitehall.

Harry just shook his head, as he stepped out onto the street. 'Doctor, you are not David Attenborough, and stop trying to copy him, for heaven's sake.' Harry finished as the two of them squashed into the telephone booth and Harry dialled 6-2-4-4-2.

An ethereal voice boomed through the phone box. 'Welcome visitor to the Ministry for Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Harry James Potter, Wizenagamot meeting, and the Doctor, accompanying me' Harry spoke clearly.

'Thank you, please pin the badge on the front of your robes, and present your wands to the watchwizard on duty in the atrium' the voice finished and the box began to descend, as Harry pulled out the badges from the coin return and snickered seeing them; _Harry James Potter: Wizenagamot Meeting_ and _The Doctor: Moral Support_.

**A Short Time Later  
****Chamber of the House of Lords Wizenagamot  
****Headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic  
****Under Whitehall, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry had left the Doctor outside, only the Lords and their heirs and regents could enter the chamber. He stood in the anteroom amongst his friends, with another older man and woman who seemed vaguely familiar, thinking over the instruction Professor... that should be The Countess McGonagall, he thought...had given them, and the order they would enter.

Inside the chamber, the Gentleman Usher of the Gold Rod called the session to order, and Dumbledore summarised the reason for the meeting. 'The Right Honourable the Lords Wizenagamot of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Parliament assembled here this day the twenty second day of the month of September, in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and ninety one, The Right Honourable The Earl Dumbledore presiding.' The Usher stated. '

'Today we meet to recognise the holders of 13 new seats on our illustrious Wizenagamot. All claims have been verified by the goblins, more than the requisite 48 hours before the meeting. Let us bring forward the first claimant.' Dumbledore added.

Katie Bell, a second year Gryffindor walked into the room, swallowed deeply and made her claim. 'I Katherine Frances Bell, Baroness Bell, claim the seat of Williams, by virtue of matrilineal descent, and my house's senior claim. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.' At her words, a plume of green smoke erupted, and a new seat appeared on the back bench of the chamber.

'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim Baroness Bell. You may take your seat.' Dumbledore said, inclining his head to the girl.

Next to enter was Hannah Abbott. 'I, Hannah Helga Abbott, Countess Abbott, claim the seat of Abbott, by virtue of matrilineal descent, and being of the House of Abbott. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.' Another plume of green smoke erupted, and a new seat appeared on the third bench from the front of the chamber.

'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim Countess Abbott. You may take your seat.' Dumbledore affirmed.

The doors opened again, and this time two people entered, the two older people Hannah and Katie had seen in the anteroom. Immediately everyone stood and bowed, or curtsied, and so they followed suit. 'Thank you all, you may be seated.' the woman stated, before speaking again. 'The Crown reaffirms its association with the illustrious Lords Wizenagamot. I, Elizabeth the Second, Queen, claim the seat of Windsor, by virtue of patrilineal descent, and being of the House of Windsor. I name my son, Prince Andrew, Duke of York as my Regent in all matters of the Wizenagamot. So mote it be.'

The man identified as Prince Andrew then added, 'I, Andrew Albert Christian Edward, Duke of York, Earl of Inverness, Baron Killyleagh, accept Regency of the seat of Windsor. So mote it be.' This time, two plumes of green smoke erupted, one placing a seat the tier above that of the Speaker, Chancellor and Chief Warlock, and the other, placing a chair in the second bench from the front.

'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim, Your Majesties. You may take your seats.' Dumbledore said with a bow.

The next person to enter was Daphne. 'I, Daphne Olive Greengrass, Duchess Slytherin, Marchioness Greengrass, claim the seats of Slytherin and Greengrass, by virtue of matrilineal descent, and being of the House of Greengrass. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.'

As two plumes of green smoke erupted, placing a seat each in the front and the next bench, the chamber erupted in pandemonium, and it took several minutes before Dumbledore, and the bailiff Master Auror Alastor Moody, managed to restore order. 'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim Duchess Greengrass. You may take your seat.' Dumbledore eventually managed to affirm.

The Chamber quieted down as Neville Longbottom entered the chamber. 'I, Neville Algernon Longbottom, Duke Hufflepuff, Marquess Longbottom, claim the seats of Hufflepuff and Longbottom, by virtue of patrilineal descent, and being of the House of Longbottom. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.'

The pandemonium and the affirmation were repeated after two more green plumes deposited a further two chairs on the front two benches.

When Hermione entered and stated 'I, Hermione Jean Granger, Duchess Ravenclaw, claim the seat of Ravenclaw, by virtue of matrilineal descent, and my house's senior claim. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.' even more chaos ensued.

'I object! This girl is a muggleborn!' The Viscount Crabbe protested.

'Overruled! The Most Venerable Ancient and Noble House Act of 1547 states that any muggleborn with a recognised claim to a Most Venerable Ancient and Noble House, shall henceforth be regarded as being a pureblood.' Dumbledore rebutted. After this overruling, a green plume of smoke deposited another chair on the front bench. 'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim Duchess Ravenclaw. You may take your seat.

In the anteroom, Harry gave Susan a quick hug for luck, before he too entered the main chamber. 'I, Harry James Potter, Duke Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Baron Evans, claim the seats of Gryffindor, Potter and Peverell, by virtue of patrilineal descent, being of the House of Potter, and my house's senior claim. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.'

'I object!' The Viscount Malfoy protested this time. 'The House of Potter does not possess the senior claim to the House of Peverell.'

'The House of Black revoked our claim on the House of Peverell in 1921.' Harry's godfather, Sirius stood from his seat and stated.

'The only other more senior claim on the House of Peverell was the House of Gaunt, which had its privileges and status revoked in 1946. Objection overruled.' Dumbledore said, before pausing, waiting for three plumes of smoke to deposit one seat on the front bench, and a further two behind it. 'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim, Duke Gryffindor. You may take your seat.' he then finished.

Finally Susan Bones, entered the chamber to make her claim. 'I, Susan Amelia Bones, Duchess Le Fay, Marchioness Bones, claim the seats of Le Fay and Bones, by virtue of matrilineal descent, and being of the House of Bones. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be.'

For the last time in the meeting, two plumes of smoke erupted, depositing a seat on each of the front two benches. 'The Wizenagamot recognises your claim, Duchess Le Fay. You may take your seat.' Dumbledore announced.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

The Monday morning after the Wizenagamot meeting, the first years filed in for History of Magic class, and found both the Doctor and Professor Griffin standing at the front of the class room, which had been transformed into a lecture hall, and every seat was placed so it could see a large glass screen behind the two professors.

The Doctor began his lesson. 'Welcome again class, today I have asked Professor Griffin to assist me in presenting to you a memory which we have obtained. A memory which shows the incident which led to the largest and most delicate batch of memory charms ever performed, in 1943. The memory we are about to show you is that of Royal Navy Captain Harold Lyons, the commander of a muggle British ship, an aircraft carrier, called the HMS _Sparrowhawk_. Captain Lyons was a card-carrying muggle as was his yeoman, Petty Officer John Smith, for those who don't know, a card-carrying muggle is one who is entitled to know of the existence of the magical world. Anyway, the _Sparrowhawk_ was performing flight operations...don't ask...in the Mediterranean, and it was dive bombed by a migrating herd of Portugese Long-Snout dragons. Here we go with the memory.'

_The memory started with the Captain on the bridge of the ship, and it seemed to be a regular day on the carrier, then one of the sailors noted what appeared to be a flight of aircraft. As the flying objects approached, a very familiar sailor, the captain's yeoman ran forward and whispered a single word in his Captain's ear, "Dragons." The memory continued and the dragons dive bombed the ship, creating pandemonium on the flight deck, as the confused muggles ran every which way to avoid the massive beasts. Then, somewhat abruptly, the memory ended._

Professor Griffin continued the lecture seamlessly as the memory ended. 'Afterward, the Ministry of Magic dispatched the largest team of Obliviators ever assembled to the _Sparrowhawk_, where one thousand, five hundred and seventy eight memory charms were performed in the ensuing hours, until all but Captain Lyons and Petty Officer Smith believed they had been dive bombed by German Stukas. To this day, the Obliviation Office at the Ministry fears that another naval ship would be attacked in the same way by magical creatures.'

After class ended, Harry told Susan, Hermione, Daphne and Neville that he would catch them up, before walking up to his fellow Time Lords. 'Ok you two,' Harry started, 'when exactly did you find time to serve on a Royal Navy _Ark Royal_-class aircraft carrier?'

'Last night,' The Doctor said with a smile. 'We had heard of the _Sparrowhawk_ incident and we decided it would make a good lesson, so we snuck our way into the navy.'

'So that was where you went last night! Amy, Rory and I did wonder. You looked good in uniform by the way.' Harry said with a smirk as he walked away to find his friends.

An hour later, the first years were in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Griffin was expounding them on the benefits of the Bluebell Flames charm; _Lacarnum inflamarae_. The professor noted that the charm had uses like for providing heat and light without the need to burn fuel, but also for protecting against various dark creatures, like hinkypunks, where the flames attract the hinkypunks and allows a person to stun them, or escape. By the end of the lesson, the Sigma Four; Harry, Hermione, Neville and Daphne, as well as Susan and her friend Hannah, had all managed to successfully perform the charm.

_**Author's Note:** I would like to recognise canoncansodoff's _Muggle Summer, Wizard's Fall_, from which I obtained the card-carrying muggle idea. The HMS _Sparrowhawk_ is an earlier ship of the same name as one found in the _JAG/NCIS _universe, and specifically the episode 8x04 _Royals and Loyals_._


	8. Chapter 8: All I Want for Christmas

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

**_Author's Note:_ **_Another chapter up. Bit of a skip forward in this one. Flashback of Hallowe'en, and then straight to Christmas._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: All I Want for Christmas...**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

_Hallowe'en 1991. The sky was lit up as burning meteor fell to earth, landing deep within the Forbidden Forest, and it was spoken of no more. Inside Hogwarts Harry, the Doctor, the Master, Amy, Rory, and Harry's friends were having a solemn gathering to remember Harry's parents. The assembled group stood, and toasted James and Lily Potter, and then they joined the rest of the school down in the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast. The feast was largely uneventful and Harry retired to bed, dreaming of his family._

On Christmas Eve morning, Harry received a letter, carried by a regal looking owl, from Stronghammer, the Head Goblin of inheritances at Gringotts, while he was still in his dormitory.

_My Lord Gryffindor,_

_The Department of Inheritances here at Gringotts has been studying your ancestry, and we have found something interesting. Your previous inheritance test listed you as Baron Evans, leading us to believe that the Non-Magical House of Evans was your maternal house. However, deeper checking has revealed something further. We have received permission from Professor Dumbledore to portkey you directly from Hogwarts to my office, the portkey will activate exactly three seconds after you finish reading this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Stronghammer_

Exactly three seconds after he finished the letter, he felt a hook behind his navel, and was unceremoniously dumped in Stronghammer's office at Gringotts. He managed to stand up and dust himself off, and at the goblin's instruction, took his seat, and waited for Stronghammer to begin. 'My Lord Gryffindor, as mentioned in the letter, the Non-Magical House of Evans is not your maternal house.' At this point he stopped and opened a file and removed a sheet of paper, handing it to Harry. 'This document is the letters patent which name a Mark Evans, of Little Whinging in Surrey, appointed by Her Majesty the Queen as godmother of her youngest daughter, the Princess Lily, as Baron Evans of Little Whinging. The letters further stipulate that in the event of Mark Evans not bearing a son, the barony would pass to the eldest son of Princess Lily.'

Stronghammer then pulled another file from his desk drawer, presenting this to Harry. 'This document announces the royal wedding in 1978 of Princess Lily to one James Harold Potter, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter.' Pulling another sheet from the file, 'And this document announces the birth of a Prince Harold James Charles Louis, Marquess Potter, Baron Evans, in 1980.'

Next, Stronghammer pulled a yellowing, crinkled newspaper clipping from another file. 'And this...dated 1 November 1981 is a newspaper article that mentions that Princess Lily and her husband and son vanished without a trace. The article does mention the possibility of murder, kidnapping or terrorism. As we speak, the Crown and Gringotts are working on a cover story for your return to public life. You have an appointment with your grandmother, the Queen, tomorrow at 11:00am, I suggest that you are not late. We look forward to seeing you again, your Highness. Oh before you go, I suggest you register your change of style at the next Wizenagamot meeting.' Stronghammer concluded by handing Harry a sheet of paper, and he was whisked away back to Hogwarts.

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, 1991 CE**

Harry, or more correctly, Prince Harold James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, entered his grandmother, the Queen's office the next morning at 11:00am. 'A pleasure to meet you my grandson. I regret to say that we already have a Prince Harry, I hope you don't mind if we call you James do you?'

'Of course not, ma'am' Harry said as politely as he could manage.

'Oh come now, James, stop standing on ceremony, and please when it is just family, call me Grandmum, we try to be informal here.' The Queen said with a maternal smile. 'Now James, before I introduce you to your uncles, aunt, and cousins, I'm going to give you some quick lessons on how you should conduct yourself as a royal. Don't worry about magic here, aside from the fact that as a Head of House you are emancipated, most everyone in the royal family is magic, so it would be quite hard to detect. Oh, and when you get a chance, make sure to ask the Doctor around for Christmas Dinner. Now come along, its time you meet the family.' The Queen finished, standing up to lead Harry out towards the dining room, where he would be the first in, to allow him to meet everyone as they entered the room.

The Queen and her husband, The Duke of Edinburgh entered first, before the attendant turned to Harry and gestured toward the door, sending Harry in. 'Your Majesty, announcing His Royal Highness The Prince Harold James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' Harry cringed slightly at hearing his title in full, before entering the dining hall, head held high, trying to look as royal as possible.

Shortly after, the attendant spoke again, 'Announcing Their Royal Highness The Princes Charles, Prince of Wales, William, and Henry, of Wales, and Diana, Princess of Wales.' Probably the four most recognisable people in Britain entered the room and introduced themselves to Harry.

Afterwards, sharing a joke, all Prince James could say to his namesake Prince Harry of Wales was 'This is going to get confusing.' At which those already present could only laugh.

'Announcing Their Royal Highness The Prince Andrew, Duke of York, Sarah, Duchess of York, and The Princesses Beatrice, and Eugenie, of York.' The attendant announced the next members of the family, who also met the newest member of the family.

'Announcing His Royal Highness The Prince Edward.'

'Announcing Her Royal Highness The Princess Anne, Princess Royal, Master Peter Phillips and Miss Zara Phillips.'

Once the whole family had assembled, they took their lunch, and the royals spent their time getting to know the young prince, as the Queen explained how he would be introduced to the public.

Rather innocently, Zara, a year younger than Harry, asked him what he was hoping to get for Christmas, and everyone was quite surprised by Harry's reply. 'For years I have had a family, people I have travelled with, but this year, rather unexpectedly, and quite happily, I found my family for Christmas. That was all I ever wanted for Christmas.'

**Two Days Later  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry woke up on the 27th of December, and went down to breakfast to find Holstein the 5th, the Royal Family Owl waiting for him with the days copies of _The Times_ and _The Daily Prophet_, as well as an envelope bearing the official seal of the Queen. He pocketed the envelope, and he unfurled _The Times_ and started to read, seeing his photo, as well as ones of him with the Queen and the whole of the Royal Family, and started to read the article.

_ROYAL FAMILY REVELATIONS_

_Christmas, 1991, and finally the Royal Family has broken their silence on exactly what became of much loved Princess Lily, her husband the Duke of Gryffindor, and their son Prince Harold, 10 years ago on Hallowe'en 1981. The Palace has revealed today that Their Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor were killed by an extremist of unknown name. Young Prince Harold was rescued from the scene, and at the personal request of the Queen, he was placed in the protective custody of a little known Privy Councillor and personal friend to Her Majesty, one Sir John Smith, 1st Baronet. The prince was kept out of the public eye, only recently returning to the Royal Family after starting boarding school, and claiming his inheritance and title as Duke of Gryffindor. _

_The Palace released a second statement today. 'On this day, the twenty seventh day of December, in the year of our lord 1991, the Royal Family of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and the Commonwealth Realms, recognises His Royal Highness The Prince Harold James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans_

_as a member of the House of Windsor and as the eleventh person in the line of sucession to the throne.' _

_Palace spokespeople went on to say that to avoid confusion with Prince Henry of Wales, the new prince will be referred to either as the Duke of Gryffindor, or as Prince James._

_More details about Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, James and Lily, turn to page 3, more details about His Royal Highness Prince James, turn to page 17, more details about the lines of succession, turn to page 18._

Harry placed _The Times_ aside and reached for _The Daily Prophet_, seeing a similar group of photographs, albeit moving. The article in the _Prophet_ mirrored many of the same sentiments, albeit paying more attention to James and Lily than the Royal Family. Not particularly wanting to have to put up with the attention, Harry went down to his group of friends' favourite place, in the shade of a willow down by the banks of the lake, where he pulled out the envelope and broke the seal, removing the first of two sheets from the envelope, a letter from the Queen herself.

_Dear James,_

_I just wanted to thank you for passing Gryffindor Castle to the Crown. By the exercise of my Royal Prerogative, I have named your official London residence as Buckingham Palace, and your official country residence to be Gryffindor Castle. I know you wish to travel with the Doctor over the holidays, but please do at least visit the Palace. The goblins have asked me to inform you that the official address of Gryffindor Castle is Van Rd, Caerphilly, Wales. The Castle is located in the small village of Godric's Hollow, located just off Van Road._

_Please keep in touch,_

_Grandmum._

Harry smiled, filing away the information about Gryffindor Castle, removing the second sheet of paper. It had only a short message on it.

_Buckingham Palace recognises Harold James Charles Louis as a Prince of the United Kingdom. His former style of His Grace The Duke of Gryffindor is henceforth void. Harold shall henceforth be styled thus; His Royal Highness The Prince Harold James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans. The Palace furthermore recognises that the prince shall be referred to as Prince James, and that the Duke of Gryffindor currently sits eleventh in the line of succession._

Harry heard rustling and looked up to see Hermione, Daphne and Susan walking into the private area that the willow created. 'So, Your Highness, do we curtsey, or salute, or...' Susan said jokingly.

'Can we call you Harry, or Duke of Gryffindor, or Prince James?' Daphne added equally jokingly.

'No, no, Harry is fine at school, and no Sue, a hug is perfectly fine.' Harry said, tongue-in-cheek, only to be wrapped in a group hug by the three girls. 'Wait, where is Neville?'

'He had a headache, so he went to lie down for a while, he'll be down for dinner.' Susan answered. 'So Wizenagamot meeting on the 2nd, right?'

'Yeah, I have to announce my change of status to the Wizenagamot, I have my new style and titles, and I have to announce myself as a member of the House of Windsor by birth, but of the House of Evans only by bequest.' Harry answered.

'Our first legislative meeting, voting as a bloc?' Hermione asked.

'I think Neville will agree, that providing any vote does not adversely affect our own house, we should vote as a bloc. We hold 10 seats between us, that should be plenty to stop any bills we don't like.'


	9. Chapter 9: A Whole New World

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Lets roll with another chapter of You Are Not Alone._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Whole New World**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

The school was sitting down to eat breakfast when the Three Time Lords heard the last thing they expected, the sound of an energy beam rebounding off a wall and out the window, and then the dreaded cry of 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!'

Before they were able to react, Dumbledore fired an Exploding Curse which smashed through the Dalek's force field, destroying the casing and mutant, before he Vanished the debris from the blast.

**Two Hours Later  
****Harry's TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

'Why, and how was there a Dalek at Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'I don't know...' The Doctor said looking across to the Master, then recognition dawned in his eyes. 'Of course! The meteor on Hallowe'en, that must have been it!'

'Oh, well its over now,' Harry said, 'Now, Wizenagamot chambers...' He ran around pushing various buttons, and pulling different levers until they felt the tell-tale thump of a TARDIS landing. 'You two stay here, and don't cause any trouble.' Harry said as he walked out the door of his TARDIS, disguised as a broom cupboard, and he found himself in the Wizenagamot corridor with his plum coloured Wizenagamot robes.

**Chamber of the House of Lords Wizenagamot  
****Headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic  
****Under Whitehall, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1991 CE**

After the Wizenagamot meeting had got underway, Harry stood from his seat, showing the Speaker and Chief Warlock that he wished to speak. The Speaker, Amos Diggory, Viscount Diggory, noticed, and spoke, 'The House recognises His Grace The Duke of Gryffindor.'

Harry started his statement, 'Before the illustruious Wizenagamot, I, the Head of the Houses of Gryffindor, Potter and Peverell, notify the House that my new style, as recognised by the Crown, and the Goblins is "His Royal Highness The Prince Harold James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans".' He sat down again.

The clerk noted this on his parchment, and the Speaker spoke again, 'So noted.'

After the Speaker commenced the Legislative section of the meeting, Sirius, The Marquess Black and Harry's godfather, proposed that The Lord Lupin, a werewolf, be allowed an exception to the Werewolf Act of 1789, which would allow him to serve on the Wizenagamot. After a mass discussion, the motion went to vote, and was successful, but only just. Harry knew that his godfather had just taken a huge risk there, and as it was, Harry's votes had broken the tie, he had looked at all other voters, looking at possible allies before placing his votes.

As the meeting dragged into it's fourth hour, Harry groaned as yet another head of house stood to make a motion, which was subsequently defeated. Finally, the Speaker called the meeting to a close, and the members of the Wizenagamot filed out of the room.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry sat in the courtyard, between Daphne and Susan, across from Neville who was between Hermione and Hannah, as the six of them huddled around a jar containing Bluebell Flames. 'Everyone?' Harry said, looking around at everyone, 'I have been instructed to invite you all to a dinner this weekend at Windsor Castle. It will be formal dress. Sue, Daph, Mione, Hann, send Hedwig to Buckingham Palace and you should be able to get suitable gowns from the Royal Household. Nev, I've got a tux for you already.' Harry smiled as the four girls started giggling and whispering to each other. 'Come on, Nev,' Harry said, leading Neville away, 'Let's leave them to it.'

**Windsor Castle, Berkshire, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry left his friends to get settled into their rooms in the State Apartments within the Upper Ward of Windsor Castle and walked through the halls to the Queen's chambers. In the short time Harry had spent with the Royal Family at Christmas, he had paid a visit to Windsor, and so knew where to go. He passed several portraits, both magical and muggle on his way, inclining his head to a portrait of Alfred Stephen Sprakling, 8th Duke of Gryffindor, from whom he was indirectly descended, before reaching a seemingly nondescript oak door and knocking three times, waiting for the feminine voice within to say 'Enter' before opening the door.

'Hello, Grandmum.' Harry said walking up to the desk to hug his grandmother, the most powerful woman in the world.

'Hello, James.' Elizabeth said fondly. 'William, Harry and Zara have arrived, I think they are down by the stables. And do introduce me to your friends before dinner. Go on now, run along.'

Harry recognised the dismissal and ran back to his friends rooms to take them to meet his cousins.

A short time later, a small group had formed down by the stables as Harry petted his mother's horse Lucy. Harry turned to the assembled group and introduced his friends to his cousins. The four royals assured their friends that in private they were William, Harry and Zara, not anything formal, just as Harry's friends assured that they were ordinary people and would treat the royals as friends. 'Oh, where are my manners...' Harry suddenly said, walking back over to Lucy. 'Everyone, this is my mother's horse Lucy, named after the most valiant person one could ever care to meet...'

'Not Lucy Pevensie?' Hermione asked. 'She's named after a character in a children's story?' she added somewhat condescendingly.

'Hey, now.' Harry returned. 'Not just any children's story, its the Chronicles of Narnia. And don't talk about Lucy like that until you've met her.' Harry said, scolding her somewhat.

'Met her? How can we possibly meet her if she is a character in a story?' Hannah asked.

Harry had explained to everyone present about his Time Lord identity, and so there were gasps of recognition all around as he held up a key and squeezed it slightly, and the key began to glow red, and there was the sound of the dimensions being squeezed apart, and the grinding, wheezing and groaning continued as Harry's TARDIS gradually materialised, as a great wardrobe, made of richly coloured, gleaming applewood, with ornate carvings depicting what appeared to be the creation of a world. Harry opened the door, and invited everyone inside. 'Come along, friends and family, we are going on an adventure. To Narnia.'

The others looked sceptical, but at Harry's urging, they all stepped through into the "wardrobe" and Harry shut the door behind them, before going into maniacal Time Lord mode. 'Ok everyone, as you can see, bigger on the inside, toilets are up the stairs fifth right, third left, sixth right, take the middle fork then twelfth door on the right. Emergency exits are nowhere to be found, and seatbelts? Bah, who needs them. You might want to hold on tight though.' He finished.

Leaving the others to think this through, he started throwing levers, and pumping pumps, and pushing buttons finishing with one final lever, as the TARDIS noise grew louder and it dematerialised once again.

**Harry's TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

'_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,  
__At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,  
__When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,  
__And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again  
__When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,  
__Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,  
__The evil time will be over and done._'

Harry chanted over and over again as the TARDIS flew onwards towards its destination, the scanner showing that they were passing through the Wood Between The Worlds, and then passing into the World of Narnia, landing finally in a room in a castle by the sea.

**Castle Cair Paravel  
****Cair Paravel Peninsula, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 1010 NY**

Queen Lucy the Valiant, the youngest of the Pevensie children and the youngest of the four kings and queens of Narnia, sat one of the many unused room in their castle of Cair Paravel on the shores of the Eastern Sea, near the Mouth of the Great River of Narnia, looking out over the sea, thinking of the 10 years she had ruled in Narnia, and the time before, a time that was rapidly slipping away from her reach. She thought of the friends she had made in Narnia; Tumnus, the Beavers, Aslan, and the many others, as well as the friends she had from before she first came to Narnia, especially a young boy she had gone to school with, Harry, his name was. She smiled, remembering those times slipping away.

She was broken out of her reverie by a grinding, groaning whoosh, and she looked up to see the wardrobe from oh so long ago appearing out of midair. But she was even more surprised when she saw Harry, her friend from school in Finchley, now much younger than her, and yet, older than he had been.

'His Royal Highness Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, requests an audience with Her Majesty, Queen Lucy, the Valiant, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel.' Harry announced pompously, adding a somewhat cheeky bow, to a friend he had met in 1939, which for some reason had been where the Doctor insisted he go to school in Finchley.

'Harry? Since when are you a Prince?' Lucy asked her friend incredulously.

'You remember what I told you, dear Lucy?' Harry asked her by way of answer.

'That you are from the future, and that you are a Time Lord who travels in time?'

'Yes, dear little sister, I recently, in 1991 Earth time, found that my mother was the daughter of Britain's Queen.' Harry explained to the young Queen who in those 2 years in the past he had come to think of as a sister. 'Now, I have some friends who would like to meet you. You can come out now guys.' Harry called the last back into the wardrobe.

Finally his five friends, and three cousins stepped out and saw the beautiful young queen standing there sharing a hug with Harry. Harry broke off to introduce his friends, 'Princes William and Harry; Zara Phillips; Hannah Abbott, Countess Abbott; Susan Bones, Duchess Le Fay ;Neville Longbottom, Duke Hufflepuff; Daphne Greengrass, Duchess Slytherin and Hermione Granger, Duchess Ravenclaw, allow me to introduce you to Queen Lucy, the Valiant.'

Everyone mumbled their greetings, Hermione looking repentant. Harry continued, 'I met Lucy here when we went to the same primary school, in 1939. She is the only person, except for my family and you five friends, that I am a Time Lord, and time traveller, she was and is in many ways the sister I never had. Two months after I left Finchley, Lucy here entered Narnia, and became the beautiful, gracious queen you meet today.'

Lucy blushed somewhat under the praise Harry gave her, before beckoning to the group, 'Come along, you should come and meet my brothers and sister. And you simply must join us for the grand feast tonight.'

**Two Days Later  
****Castle Cair Paravel  
****Cair Paravel Peninsula, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 1010 NY**

Lucy smiled fondly one last time as Harry stepped back inside his TARDIS, blowing a kiss to her, which she playfully caught, and blew one back, which he also caught before closing the door, and they were gone. He had promised to visit again soon, but she missed having someone human to talk to that wasn't one of her siblings.

**Windsor Castle, Berkshire, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

The group of nine stepped out of the TARDIS and eight of them did a double take as they realised almost no time at all had gone, until it dawned on them that they had been travelling by TARDIS after all.


	10. Chapter 10: The Only Water in the Forest

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. And this time we welcome another Doctor Who favourite to the story._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Only Water in the Forest...**

* * *

**Stormcage Containment Facility, Unknown Location, 5159 CE**

Melody Pond, aka River Song, hummed a Gallifreyan lullaby to herself as she looked through her diary. She stopped when she realised it was time for her to visit Hogwarts, to see Harry Potter's time of angels...

WEEEEEEOWWWWWWW!

The alarm blared all through Stormcage as, once again, River packed her things into her dimensionally transcendental pockets (a gift from the Doctor), and broke free of her cell, activating her vortex manipulator as she went, setting the date and time for 1992, an electric flash, harsh and white appeared, and in a puff of smoke River was gone.

**The Forbidden Forest  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

River Song landed deep within a forest, next to a rather muddy, fast flowing river. She smirked as she mused out loud, 'Me, in the forest, by a river...how ironic.' She looked around to get her bearings, then walked forwards towards Hogwarts, and her husband, parents and her pseudo-semi-sorta-unofficially-adopted-son-amajigamy. She shook her head, she had to stop thinking about Harry like that, the way that the Doctor had described their relationship, and wondered where he was in his timeline right now.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

At breakfast, Harry stood at the head table having an animated conversation with the Doctor about their plans for the upcoming summer holidays, which planets and which time streams, which universes, all the important details, Professor Snape listening in with interest, although trying hard to not look so, when the doors to the great hall flung open with a loud bang, and the two Time Lords could she the silhouette of a frizzy haired well proportioned woman. They both turned to each other with a smirk. 'River!' they said in unison, Harry adding, 'The three of us in one room, plus the Master, this is going to be trouble' although he looked strangely pleased at the prospect.

'HELLLO HOGGGWARTTTTSSS!' River yelled, much like how a rock star would at a concert, and the students all around the tables looked on confusedly, while Harry and the Doctor just shook their heads in bemusement.

Finally Harry stood up straight, 'Hello, River! Your mum and dad are going to be down in just a moment.' He called with a smirk as he anticipated the reaction from the assembled students, and got it, as they looked around confusedly trying to figure out which professors were this...woman's parents.

Things got even better for Harry as Amy and Rory walked in at that moment and River jumped up and down like a little kid, playing along with Harry's game, 'Hi Mummy, hi Daddy!' she yelled running over to hug them both. Harry and the Doctor couldn't hold it in any more and both burst out laughing at the display River was putting on, and the obvious confusion of the student body.

After the entertainment at breakfast, Harry, the Doctor and River synchronised their diaries as Amy, Rory and Harry's friends watched on. Finally, Neville gave into confusion and asked, 'What are they doing?'

'They're time travellers. They never meet in the right order. So... they are synchronising their diaries.' Rory said triumphantly, remembering the time the Doctor had been "killed" by an earlier version of River as an older version of River watched on.

'So have you found you're family, Harry?' River asked one final question to finish the "syncing".

'Yes, I have. You may address me as Your Royal Highness The Prince Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' Harry replied, making a show of acting pompous.

'Oh of course, _Your Highness_.' River giggled, over exaggerating a curtsy.

'So why exactly are you here, dear Melody Pond?' Harry asked his long time friend.

'I'm a bit early...' River started, adding under her breath, 'unlike some people I know.' Harry snorted at this, and River continued. 'My sources tell me that this year is a big temporal tipping point and that you will need all the help you can get here.'

Days past and finally it was time for the Leaving Feast, Harry and his friends sat at their various house tables eating food, all pondering just what the Headmaster had meant when he said about ending grudges and standing united and tall. Harry looked up to the head table and saw Amy and her boys, and River Song all eating together and laughing, no doubt talking of one of the many adventures they had shared. Harry smiled over at the Master, who inclined his head to Harry, before returning to conversation with Professor Snape. Harry wondered what the head of Slytherin would say if he knew he was talking to Godric Gryffindor himself. Professor Dumbledore sat there his eyes twinkling surveying the whole scene with a smile on his face, no doubt already formulating his start of term speech for next year.

**Chamber of Secrets  
****Under Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

Meanwhile, deep under Hogwarts, a thousand year old beast twitched in its slumber, then slowly, it awakened, bright yellow eyes piercing through the gloom. Nearby, its guardians, decaying stone statues seemed to flicker, moving around the room at random intervals, sometimes large leaps, mostly small ones, waiting to be released from their thousand year prison.

* * *

**END OF YEAR ONE**

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)**

* * *

STARRING

David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor  
Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor  
David Tennant as the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor  
Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones  
Billie Piper as Rose Tyler  
Karen Gillan as Amy Pond  
Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams  
and  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter

ALSO STARRING

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Jade Olivia as Daphne Greengrass (Jade played Astoria in DH2)  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones  
Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott

GUEST STARRING

The Royal Family as Themselves  
John Simm as The Master/Archibald Griffin  
Alex Kingston as Doctor River Song  
Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie  
Michael Gambon as Professor Dumbledore  
Georgia Moffet as Jenny, The Doctor's Daughter

_**Author's Note:** The credits placed after each "year" (that's 10 chapters) of this story are of who I am basing descriptions of the characters on._


	11. Chapter 11: Time Shift

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Time Shift**

* * *

**Kings Parade, Cambridge, England, Earth, 1943 CE**

Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, and their cousin Eustace Scrubb (who no longer deserved such a name) were walking down Kings Parade in Cambridge, laughing and reminiscing about their time in Narnia. They prepared to cross the road at the corner, when Lucy, so caught up in the conversation, accidentally stepped out onto the road, and was instantly run over by a truck delivering fresh fruit to Kings College.

'LUUUCYYY!' both Edmund and Eustace yelled as they ran to help the valiant queen of Narnia. Lucy's awareness of everything faded, her eyes closed, and the last thing she heard was 'Lucy! No!' before everything faded to black.

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)**

**Matt Smith  
****Karen Gillan  
****Arthur Darvill  
****And  
Daniel Radcliffe**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**The Library, 3892 CE**

Harry Potter strolled through the rows and rows of bookshelves on the Planet Library, looking to find references to the Wizenagamot and wizarding world. He had the day to himself while River and the Doctor were off together goodness knows where, doing goodness knows what. 'Ow!' he jumped as his psychic paper heated up, and he dug it out of his pocket, flipping it open to a message. '_Lucy needs you! Aslan._' The message was followed by space and time coordinates that fell in the same universe as Narnia. Harry ran back to his TARDIS, and as fast as he could, he set the TARDIS on course for the coordinates, hoping to help his friend.

**Aslan's Country, 2307 NY**

Lucy woke, finding herself in a lush green field, with a pounding headache. She looked around wildly trying to figure out where she was. She soon saw Aslan, the Great Lion, walking towards her. 'Aslan! Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember is talking to Edmund and Eustace in Cambridge!' she asked just about as fast as anyone could speak.

'Patience, dear one.' Aslan's deep rumbling voice answered. 'You are in my Country, dear one. You were run over by a truck while crossing the road. You died before your time...'

Hearing this, Lucy began to cry, and her crying soon turned to full out sobbing. Choking back a sob, she finally managed to ask, 'I died?'

'Yes, however, because it was before your time, so to speak, I was able to save you, but only by shifting your timeline. You cannot stay in Narnia, or my country, not yet, for you are needed elsewhere.' Aslan explained to his favourite human. 'I am sending you to 1992 where you will be able to use the magic you hold within.'

'Why are you sending me to 1992 Aslan?' Lucy asked, confusion written all over her face, and yet, at the same time, the faith she held for Aslan was clear.

'Because, dear one, in 1992, your friend Harry Potter needs someone who has experienced the things he has, you see, the two of you are both children of prophecy. It is his destiny to save and guide the magical world, just as it is yours to save and guide Narnia.' Lucy looked hopeful at this. 'Yes, dear Lucy, you shall return to Narnia, maybe soon, maybe later, but one day.'

**Cambridge Hospital  
****Cambridge, England, Earth, 1943 CE**

'We're very sorry,' the Doctor told Edmund and Eustace, 'there was nothing we could do, she was just too badly injured.'

There was nothing else to do but cry, and cry they did, weeping for their valiant sister and cousin. '_Lucy is fine. You will see her again one day, when Narnia needs you._' Aslan's voice echoed through their heads, easing their sorrows ever so slightly.

**Aslan's Country, 2307 NY**

As soon as his TARDIS had landed, Harry was out the door, and soon skidded to a stop in front of Aslan, and Lucy. 'You called, Aslan?' Harry asked.

'Yes, my boy, Lucy has died before her time, but I am able to send her back to Earth to live in your time. You will help each other, after all, every lion needs a valiant lioness, and both of you have similar destinies. I will send for you both, when Narnia, and Caspian need you.' Aslan explained to Harry.

'Very well, Aslan. Now we must be getting on, I'm due at Buckingham Palace to have dinner with the family, and I have to ask Grandmum if I'm allowed to have a guest.' Harry said, as he helped Lucy to stand, and they both hugged Aslan, Lucy kissing his mane, before Harry helped her into the TARDIS, and set the coordinates for the Palace in 1992.

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

'Of course you may have a friend over for dinner, James dear.' The Queen said kindly to Harry, might you introduce us?'

'Yes Grandmum. This is Lucy Pevensie. Lucy this is my Grandmum, the Queen.' Harry said with a smirk, beckoning Lucy forward.

'Lucy Pevensie? It is an honour Your Majesty.' The Queen said.

'Wait, what?' Harry asked.

'Manners, James.' The Queen admonished. 'I have been to Narnia, Aslan himself took me, back in 1961. I believe I met you and your sister, Susan.' she then directed at Lucy.

'So you were the Queen Elizabeth that visited us, not long after we defeated the witch.' Lucy's eyes lit up in realisation.

**7 o'clock that Evening**

'Your Majesty, announcing Her Majesty High Queen Lucy, the Valiant, of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Duchess of Glasswater, Countess of the Eastern March, Lady of Cair Paravel, Queen of the Silver Crown, Lioness of Narnia, being escorted by His Royal Highness Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' The court herald announced, as the two walked into the dining room, for a semi-formal dinner, both carrying themselves as well as any royal, Lucy trying hard not to think of the fact that just hours before she had "died" in 1943.

**Unknown location, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

The girl sobbed after her brother had called her names and called her worthless, and so she ran upstairs into her room, pulled out her diary, and wrote _I hate my brother_. She didn't look surprised as the words faded away to be replaced with a loopy script, _What did he do now?_

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry and Lucy sat in Harry's quarters after dinner talking animatedly about Narnia, and Harry was also trying to get Lucy up to speed with first year magic, so that she would be ready for second year in just a month and a half's time.

Harry and Lucy spent the rest of July spending their weeks in London, and their weekends at Windsor Castle, and they were even able to get the goblins to establish a cover story for Lucy including a birth certificate and family tree, and come Harry's birthday, the two were up bright and early ready to go to Diagon Alley, along with Zara, who would also be getting her first wand that day.

**The Hogwarts Express  
****Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kings Cross, London, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Zara arrived at the platform early with "Uncle" Charles, who saw them onto the train before apparating away. Harry could still scarcely believe that the Royal Family was magical, let alone that he was a member of said family.

The three children boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat themselves down in the furthest compartment from the engine, right next to the guards van, and waited for the rest of their "group" to arrive. Zara and Lucy chatted animatedly, having become close friends in the two months since Lucy had arrived, while Harry simply lounged in his seat next to Lucy, looking out the window, waiting patiently for the others. When Hermione opened the door, Zara stood up and completely straight faced, said to Lucy, 'Your Majesty, announcing Her Grace The Duchess Ravenclaw.' before succumbing to the apparent hilarity and burst out laughing, quickly joined by the other three, as they made fun of the pompous, but otherwise dull herald at Buckingham Palace.

Hermione stepped into the compartment, looking around, after her laughing fit, and saw, 'Lucy Pevensie?'

Lucy nodded her head, and when Hermione looked like she was about to inquire how, Lucy said just one word, 'Aslan.' And even though Harry and Lucy alone had met Aslan, the stories of one Clive Staples Lewis were more than enough to make sense of the phenomena.

**Chamber of Secrets  
****Under Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

The stone statues seemed agitated, if that were possible, and were moving around the room more and more, while meanwhile, the giant beasts eyes stayed opened for the first time in fifty years.

**The Hogwarts Express  
****Somewhere north of Manchester, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry's ever increasing group of friends were enjoying the trip in one compartment, having discovered that the compartments were charmed to comfortably fit at least 10 students, with the six second years as well as Lucy, Zara and newcomer Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley children, with still plenty more room to spare. Zara and Ginny listened wide-eyed as the 6 returning students regaled them with stories from their first year at Hogwarts.

Neville had just finished his story of the year when Hannah innocently asked Lucy why she was now living in 1992 instead of 1943. Hearing the question, Lucy immediately burst out crying and buried her head into Harry's shoulder, leaving him to hold her to help her through the pain. Hannah looked at him inquiringly, but he shook his head and no more was said.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

'Before we sort our first years, we have a new student entering second year, she has been home schooled through first year, Lucy Pevensie.' Dumbledore announced as Lucy walked up to the stool and all around the tables many students who had read or heard of the Narnia series looked at the girl who seemed to have stepped out of the story.

'_Well hello there dear girl, you are quite a way out of your time aren't you, and I sense you have grown up once before. Hmmmm, you are most perplexing. Oh, hello, I can see the marks of Aslan here, so been to Narnia have we, three times it seems._' The Sorting Hat started its monologue as Lucy squirmed uncomfortably knowing that the Hat could see into her mind. '_Now let's see, you are more intelligent than your siblings credit you for, you have the cunning of a huntress, you are loyal to your family and friends and to Narnia, but it seems, even Aslan has said so, that your strong point is by far and away your bravery, you are the valiant one, you are a lioness and so it seems the only place you could ever feel at home is the house of the lion, roar loud, roar strong dear one, _GRYFFINDOR!'

The student body seemed perplexed as after nearly five minutes the Hat finally announced its decision, but very quickly Gryffindor House cheered its newest member, none moreso than the Duke of the House, as Lucy moved to her new house table and sat next to Harry with all the grace of royalty.

**Later that Night  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

All alone in her Slytherin dorm room, the young girl pulled out her diary and wrote, '_Oh, Tom, why can't everyone be as nice as you?_' She read the reply, tensing up as her eyes glowed red, and as she walked away the diary read '_We shall make them pay..._'


	12. Chapter 12: Evil in the Air

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own either series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Evil in the Air**

* * *

**Hogwarts Lake  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry Potter and Lucy Pevensie sat under a weeping willow far away from the prying eyes of Hogwarts Castle as Hedwig sat above them as if she could protect them from anything that would invade their privacy.

Lucy was once again crying, her head on Harry's shoulder and neither one of them noticed the small lady beetle which flew around their heads before flying away in the direction of the outer walls. Slowly but surely, Lucy's sobs abated, and Harry started to stand up, saying, 'C'mon Lu, we better head up to the dorms. We have classes tomorrow.'

Lucy just nodded her head, wiping her eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her towards Gryffindor Tower.

**Gryffindor Tower**

Harry and Lucy finally reached the Fat Lad's portrait, and both had a faint smile as Harry said the password, '_Every lion needs a lioness_' and the portrait swung forward to let them through.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Harry was eating his toast and marmalade when Hermione thrust the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ into his hands and he was able to look at the front page as Lucy leaned over curiously and both opened their mouths in shock.

_A NEW DUCHESS?_

_It appears that young Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, has found himself a young woman to give his heart. The young Prince was seen by Hogwarts Lake in the company of one Lucy Pevensie, as the prince seemed to be comforting Miss Pevensie. On investigation at the Department of Mysteries Bonds Department, the Book of Bonds recognises a destiny bond between the two. For those who are uninformed, a destiny bond occurs between two with the same or similar destinies and usually, but not always, forms a full grown soul bond over time._

The rest of the page was taken up by a wizarding photo of the two down by the lake, and both second years looked puzzled at how the reporter could have gotten the picture, as they had not seen anyone down by the lake at all. Slowly, more and more students turned to look at the two Gryffindors. Harry and Lucy looked around at everyone looking at them, then blushed, looking at each other. After about five minutes, they both were tired of the stares, and both stood, taking their timetables from Professor McGonagall on the way out, leaving the Great Hall to get their books for first class, which was Charms with the Ravenclaws.

**Charms Classroom**

'Very well class, today we will be learning how to end the effects of certain spells, charms, jinxes and curses. The incantation is _Finite_, although it works better by incanting _Finite Incantatum_. And you must be careful to remember that it is a sharp prod for the wand movement. So I want you to cast the Featherweight Charm on these wooden cubes, and then stop it with _Finite Incantatum_.' Professor Flitwick instructed.

The room soon rang out with calls of '_Plumis Pondera_' (the Featherweight Charm) followed by '_Finite Incantatum_'. Harry, Lucy and Hermione sat together in a group of three at the front of the classroom, working separately from their classmates, and within 10 minutes, Lucy, who was the most inexperienced with using magic, was the first one to successfully cancel her Featherweight Charm. She was so surprised that she jumped up and down, clapping her hands rapidly then happily hugging both Harry and Hermione in quick succession.

**Second Floor Corridor**

Harry, Lucy and Hermione were walking around the second floor waiting for their next class, when a scream rang out from around the next corner. And as they followed the noise, they saw a strange sight. There was a deformed statue touching a young first year, who subsequently disappeared, and the same first year suddenly staggering up behind them, and collapsing in a heap. 'Shit!' was all Harry could say.

'Harry! Language!' Lucy said in reply hitting him on the arm.

'Uh this is very not good.' Harry said, closing his eyes in concentration and sending a psychic message to the Doctor, who arrived almost immediately in the TARDIS.

After Harry explained what happened, the Doctor's reaction exactly mirrored Harry's.

**History Professor's Office**

'That's why you're here isn't it River, this is my Time of Angels, isn't it?' Harry asked River Song as Harry, Lucy, Hermione, River and the Doctor sat in the Doctor's office after destroying the Angel, with great difficulty.

'Yes, Harry, it is your time of angels.' River said with solemnity. 'Hogwarts is under attack from within. The angels are not at full strength and can only send someone a matter of seconds into the past, and a matter of metres in distance, but the magic in Hogwarts will quickly bring them back to full strength, and when that happens it is only a matter of time before Hogwarts falls to its first threat.'

**Chamber of Secrets**

_§Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four§ _The young girl hissed to the statue of Slytherin and the mouth slowly opened and the beast emerged.

**Seventh Floor Corridor**

Harry thought about the reports that a student had been petrified on the second floor, and another found collapsed on the fourth. The second attack was obviously the work of the angels, but the first he wasn't so sure about. He looked out the window at the pelting rain and saw the reflection of Lucy looking fearfully at a stone statue reaching out towards her. Harry sprung into action, and almost without his realising it a sword with a ruby encrusted hilt appeared in his hand as he charged around the corner, using the magically strengthened sword to destroy the angel.

'Oh thank you Harry! I was walking along and before I knew it the angel was standing over me, and I was just about to blink...to...blink...when you turned up...you...saved me Harry.' Lucy said tearfully, leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek, before burying her head in his shoulder, neither one of them noticing the gold flash that enveloped the two of them momentarily, or the new phoenix which had flashed into existence.

**Thirty Minutes Later  
****Hogwarts Grounds**

Harry and his group of friends were sitting in a circle under "their" willow tree, chatting about the attacks on the second and fourth floors, as well as the failed attack on Lucy. While seated there, a young Ravenclaw with flowing blond hair and a faraway look on her face skipped past and greeted Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, which had the group looking at each other confusedly.

At that moment, a dark grey phoenix appeared out of a black cloud which had appeared in mid air, before dropping a scroll in Lucy's lap, and then perched on the lower branches of the willow, trilling a calming song. Lucy broke the Gringotts seal and unfurled the scroll, at which point a second scroll fell out.

_Your Royal Highness,_

_The Gringotts Department of Inheritances wishes to congratulate you both on your soul bonding, and in accordance with the spiritual laws that govern the goblin nation and the realms of Magical Britain, are equally pleased to congratulate you on your marriage, and the former Miss Pevensie's emancipation. Lucy, your style shall henceforth be in short "Her Royal Highness Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor", or in full "Her Royal Highness The Princess Harold James Charles Louis, Duchess of Gryffindor, Marchioness Potter, Countess of Monmouth, Lady Evans", and together your style shall be "Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor". Once again, congratulations. Princess Lucy, please also find enclosed a list comprising the contents of your inheritance from the "Friends of Narnia Trust"._

_May your gold flow, and your enemies cower before you,_

_Stronghammer_

Harry and Lucy looked at each other, then at the rest of the group and said in harmony, 'Here we go again!'


	13. Chapter 13: Interlude Two

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **__Here we go with another interlude for You Are Not Alone, introducing some major, and minor, players. _anb1388 _pointed out to me in a review that I should have warned people if I was planning to add another fandom, and they are quite right. Adding Lucy was just part of me writing the story and letting it flow, and when I read it with Lucy in, I felt it worked, plus Lucy is a wonderful character and Georgie Henley is an amazing actor. Once again apologies for not giving fair warning._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Interlude Two - Introductions**

* * *

**On board a suburban train  
****Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth, 1992 CE**

'Come on, X-man, you know Principal Doyle will never go for that, you're not gonna get an exemption from Mundane Studies just 'cos you are mundane-born. Anyway, you gonna try out for Quidditch this year? Hume could do with a decent seeker so we can finally womp Cook House.' Elijah Cornwall, an auburn haired, bespectacled youth asked of his friend as they sat on the train as it passed through Richmond station heading into the Melbourne CBD.

'I can try though Eli.' was the reply of Aboriginal youth Xavier Wanganeen. 'I thought about the tryouts, but I dunno, I think Alicia might get it again, plus she's hot too.' "X" added with a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

Eli joined in with his friend's snickers, before speaking, 'It doesn't matter how many times you call her hot, X, you're not gonna get Alicia Dunne to go out with you. She's a fourth year and we're just "Ickle secondies", besides I pretty sure she's with Nate, the Murray keeper.'

'Never say never, my friend.' was X's sage reply as the train came to a stop at Flinders Street station, Melbourne's suburban terminus.

'_The next train to depart from Platform 6, will be the 1:03 Pakenham, stopping all stations to Pakenham._' crackled over the speaker outside the train on the platform before the doors closed and the train was on its way again. A few minutes later and the train's internal speaker crackled '_Now arriving at...Southern Cross._'

'C'mon Eli, thats us.' X said as he jumped up and stood by the door waiting for the train to stop, followed closely by Eli.

'Shit! We've got 12 minutes to make the train!' Eli yelled as the two boys ran down the platform, ignoring the disgruntled looks from passers-by.

**Southern Cross Station  
****Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth, 1992 CE**

Eli and X raced up one set of stairs, along one concourse, and down another set of stairs, running quickly onto Platform 7A, and continued running, seemingly unnoticed by the mundanes (Australian word for Muggle) straight off the end of Platform 7B.

**Platform 7M  
****Southern Cross Station  
****Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth, 1992 CE**

The two boys came running through the magical barrier between Platforms 7B and 7M, and skidded to a halt right in front of the train that would take them to their school, Antipodes College for Young Wizards and Witches, located near the wizarding village of Eucumbene Heights, deep within Kosciusko National Park. The train, on the outside, was nothing special, a diesel locomotive at each end and twelve carriages, each painted red, gold, white and grey, with the words "ANTIPODES XPT" emblazoned on the side of each locomotive, but inside, each carriage was made up of 10 compartments, each magically expanded to hold up to ten people, the train could comfortably carry the 1200 students which attended Australia's only magical school.

**Kukës, Kukës County, Albania, Earth, 1992 CE**

The rat ran through the city of Kukës in Albania under the cover of darkness, stopping occasionally to rear up on its hind legs to sniff the air cautiously. In the dim light, it could just be noticed that the rat seemed to be missing a claw on its forepaw. This seemingly inconsequential feature for a rat may be enough to give away this rat's dark secret.

**A Back Alley  
****Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 1981 CE**

_Master Auror Alastor Moody and his partner Senior Auror Sirius Orion Black, Marquess Black were on the hunt for Peter Pettigrew, the man wanted for being an accessory to the murder of James and Lily Potter, at the hands of Lord Voldemort earlier that week. The pair found Pettigrew in a back alley in Cardiff, and despite Peter's lack of magical talent, he was able to hold his own long enough to plan his attack. As Moody sent a reductor curse towards him, Pettigrew cut off his own finger, transforming into his animagus rat form and slinked away into the shadows._

**Kukës, Kukës County, Albania, Earth, 1992 CE**

The rat had been travelling throughout Europe for the last eleven years, searching for his master in every dump and black hole and black forest he could find, and now, he was heading towards Thethi, a place legend has it, which has held a vengeful demon. That had to be where his master was.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1991 CE**

Harry and Lucy were sitting in Professor McGonagall's outer office, Harry had been given permission to use the room for official Royal and Wizenagamot duties. Harry was reading through the exceedingly dull papers listing the assets of the Duchy of Gryffindor when the fireplace flared green and three men stepped out, two of them in Royal Navy uniforms, and the third was wearing the uniform of the Royal Air Force, albeit somewhat shabby. Harry recognised the first naval officer as Commander Richard Aylard, the Private Secretary to the Prince of Wales.

The Commander snapped into a salute in front of the youngest royal peer. 'Your Highness, Her Majesty The Queen sends her regards and has asked me to escort your new Officers of you Royal Household here. May I present incoming Private Secretary to Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor; Lieutenant Commander Geoffrey McClelland, Royal Navy.'

The second naval officer made a smart salute at this point, to whom Harry nodded, before the Commander continued. 'Her Majesty also, given your apparent fame in the wizarding world, has appointed you a Press Secretary. May I present Squadron Leader The Right Honourable The Lord Lupin, Royal Air Force.'

At this, the air force officer also snapped into his own salute, and once Harry nodded to him, he spoke, 'If I may, your Highness, I was a good friend of your father, and was a prefect with your mother in our fifth year. It is an honour to meet your Highness, and if I'm not much mistaken, this young lady would be your wife, the Duchess?'

'Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor. A pleasure to meet you Squadron Leader, Commanders.' Lucy stepped forward now, remembering her time as Queen in Narnia as she nodded to each officer in turn.

**Thethi National Park, Albania, Earth, 1992 CE**

The rat-like man that was Peter Pettigrew cowered before the spectre that was his lord and master, Voldemort. Pettigrew had brought with him a stunned muggle, ready for his lord to possess long enough to get them both back to England. After Voldemort finished berating Pettigrew for taking so long, he possessed the filthy muggle, and using almost all of the body's strength he apparated to Little Hangleton in England and had just enough time to leave the body before it expired, but it was enough, he was back in England, and now he could prepare, prepare to take the world by storm, prepare to 'EXACT MY REVENGE ON HARRY POTTER!' he finished aloud, causing Pettigrew to jump in shock.

**McGonagall's Outer Office  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Lupin, or Remus, as he had asked that they call him, was regaling the pair with stories of Harry's father's exploits at school, and the young Duke and Duchess were laughing hysterically, 'You...mean...he really...turned Dumbledore's beard pink...and gave...Snape floor length...red ringlets?' Harry managed to choke out before giving in to more laughter.

After the three managed to control their laughter, Harry moved the conversation onto other things. 'So Remus, what do you do in the air force?'

'Well before being TAD to your household, I was a pilot in the No. 32 Squadron. I flew alot of VIPs around Britain and the world, including your grandmother Harry...that is to say...the Queen' Remus explained.

'You mean, you're that Lupin. She mentioned you were a werewolf, but that you actively work to protect others before you transform. It is truly a pleasure.' Harry said warmly to the man that had been his father's friend.


	14. Chapter 14: Lions, Witches &the Wardrobe

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Lions, Witches and the Wardrobe**

* * *

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

Harry and Lucy sat in a black limousine as it slowly turned left onto the Mall from Whitehall, and Harry smiled as he had quickly gotten used to all the stares and he could almost imagine the people outside on the sides of the Mall. 'Its Prince James...oh look, it's the Duke of Gryffindor.'

Harry just waved to the crowd, and they waved back, as the limo passed through the gate and pulled up in front of the Palace, and Harry and Lucy were met by Remus and LCdr McClelland, both in full military uniform, and were escorted inside.

Harry and Lucy were soon being escorted through the corridors of the Palace, Harry nodding now and then in greeting to the palace staff which he knew, as the two officers led them towards a room Harry knew well, the Queen's office. As they approached the oak doors, the court herald nodded to them both, before opening the doors, and standing to the side announced, 'Your Majesty! Announcing Their Royal Highness Prince James and Princess Lucy, Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor!'

'Ah, excellent, come in, Harry, come in.' The Queen said, as she signed the last piece of parchment with a flourish. 'I believe you known my Prime Minister, John Major.' she added, gesturing to the man seated opposite her.

'A pleasure, Your Highnesses,' the prime minister nodded to both Harry and Lucy in turn.

'A pleasure to meet you too, Prime Minister.' Harry replied, being echoed shortly after by Lucy.

'Not at all, not at all, and please, call me John, I don't believe in all this formality in private.'

'Very well, but you must call us Lucy and Harry, or James.' Lucy replied in place of her bond-mate, with a slight sideways glance at him as she did so, glad to see him nod his affirmation.

'Now that the introductions have been made, Harry, Lucy, please do take a seat.' The Queen brought the group's attention to herself so she could begin the meeting. 'Now, James, Lucy, and you as well, John, it has been brought to my attention that the Hogwarts Board of Governors is currently made up of only the Heads of the Houses of Malfoy, Crabbe, Parkinson, Macnair and Goyle, and as such does not represent a fair spread of Hogwarts houses. By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, and the Founders of Hogwarts, here represented by His Royal Highness The Duke of Gryffindor, I, Elizabeth the Second, hereby dissolve the Board of Governors as they stand. So mote it be.'

A light blue glow encompassed the Queen, the Prime Minister, Harry, and through her soul-bond with Harry, Lucy, and they could all feel the magic that encompassed them before dissapating as quickly as it appeared. 'Also on behalf of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, I reconvene the Hogwarts Board of Governors, to be henceforth made up of the Heads of each of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, or their nominated regent, and a further three seats to be taken by those whom the parents of the students nominate to do so. So mote it be.' This time, the glow surrounded only Harry and the Queen, as the magic of Hogwarts simultaneously recognised every head of a Most Ancient and Noble House as a member of its governors.

**Chamber of the House of Lords Wizenagamot  
****Headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic  
****Under Whitehall, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

'Oyez! Oyez! Let us call the Lords Wizenagamot of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Parliament assembled forth here today.' Gentleman Usher of the Gold Rod Jonathon Carmichael said as the Lords stood there in their ceremonial plum coloured robes to enter the chamber, calling roll, and for the first time ever choosing a "party" sharing the same ideals.

'The Viscount Dawlish. Conservative.' was the first to enter the chamber to find no seats on the long oval shaped benches, save for one end where the seats of the officials were found. But as soon as Dawlish entered the room properly, a red plume of smoke deposited a chair on the back bench to the right of the Speaker as they would sit.

Two others followed him before 'The Viscount Scamander' became the first 'Liberal.' A blue plume of smoke depositing a chair on the back bench to the left of the Speaker.

There was a fairly even spread of members choosing either ideology, until the Head of the House Davis entered the chamber, throwing a curveball. 'The Viscountess Davis. I sit on the crossbench.' she said calmly sitting down when a pure white plume of smoke deposited a chair at the far end of the chamber from the Speaker.

The various members of the Wizenagamot chose a side of the metaphorical fence, until when all was said and done the Liberal side of the room had a majority of 34 to 21 with 3 on the crossbench, as the chamber shortened to accomodate everyone within hearing distance of the Speaker.

'Honourable Lords and Ladies of the Wizenagamot. Presenting Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the Magical Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith.' the Usher announced as everyone in the Chamber stood and bowed to the Sovereign.

'You may be seated.' The Queen instructed as she took her seat on the top tier at the same end as the Speaker.

The Usher spoke again, 'Acting as Speaker, announcing The Honourable Madam Amelia Bones, Chief Justice of the Wizenagamot.'

Madam Bones took the Speaker's chair, at least until the official part of the meeting was over and new officials had been selected, and spoke, 'Before the official meeting begins, we have had a claim filed on the long vacant seat of Desgrange.'

Remus Lupin now entered the chamber and stood at it's centre before speaking with a voice well versed in public speaking, 'I Squadron Leader Remus John Lupin, Marquess Desgrange, Baron Lupin, claim the seat of Desgrange, by virtue of matrilineal descent, and my house's senior claim. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be. I sit as a Liberal.'

A blue plume of smoke deposited a seat on the second row of benches to the left of the Speaker, and Lupin took his seat.

'Now, on to the meeting.' Amelia spoke again. 'I now call to order the 1992 Wizenagamot Election Meeting. I note that the Liberals hold a majority of 35 to 21 with three on the cross bench and one seat vacant. I therefore call upon nominations from the Liberals for Minister for Magic.'

After several moments of discussion, only one name was put forward. Arthur Weasley stood up and addressed Madam Bones. 'Madam Speaker, I nominate the Earl Diggory.'

'I second the motion.' Remus said, upon standing.

After Madam Bones called for a vote, passed unanimously, Amos Diggory stood in the centre of the room and addressed the Queen. 'Your Majesty, with a majority of 35 to 21, I ask you permission to form government within the House of Lords Wizenagamot.' He stood, praying.

'So granted, Earl Diggory, may you govern well and uphold our laws.' The Queen answered after several tense moments.

After Amos took his seat as Minister for Magic, several more elections resulted in Arthur Weasley becoming the first Senior Undersecretary in 350 years to also be a member of the Wizenagamot itself, Tiberius, Marquess Ogden, remained as Speaker, with Gawain, Viscount Robards as his deputy. Rufus, Viscount Scrimgeour became the new Chancellor, and Albus Dumbledore retained his place as Chief Warlock, having held the post since 1944.

**Hogwarts Lake  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

Lucy, Ginny Weasley and Zara Philips all sat under what had now become known as Harry's group's tree, waiting for the budding parliamentarians to return from London. Suddenly, Luc heard a faint voice, almost as if it was coming from a long way off. '_Ugh! That meeting was such a bore. I bet Lucy is done by our tree, so I'll head down that way now._'

'Harry?' Lucy asked out loud looking around frantically.

Both Ginny and Zara looked confusedly at the older girl. 'Harry's not here, Lucy.' Ginny said.

'But I...heard him talking...' Lucy trailed off pondering. She decided to try something, '_Harry, yes I am down at our tree, with Ginny and Zara. Bring everyone down._' She thought this, wondering if they really were able to talk in their minds.

**Hogwarts Road, Hogsmeade, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

'What do you mean by "Lucy asked you to take us down to the lake", you haven't see Lucy since this morning.' Hermione asked Harry.

'I just heard her ask, in my head, and don't go saying it was someone else, because it was her, I could feel it with my very soul.' Harry said, eyes blazing somewhat.

**Hogwarts Lake  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

A short time later, Harry led Susan, Hermione, Daphne, Neville and Hannah into the privacy of the weeping willow, trying to sneak up behind Lucy, only to have her say 'Hello Harry.' before he even got within a metre.

'_How does she do that?_' Harry thought to himself, only to be shocked even more when Lucy replied out loud.

'Because...Harry dear.' she said this with a overtly flirty grin, 'I have already realised that you and I are able to converse within our own minds.' '_Like this_' she finished mentally as Harry's eyes widened in realisation, shortly before those of Susan, Hermione, Daphne and Hannah, while Ginny and Zara just smirked, Lucy having already told them of her suspicions.

**History Professor's Office  
****7 days later**

'You know, Harry, we haven't given our TARDISes a decent run about for a while. What about a TARDIS race?' The Doctor said with a glint in his eye as he, Harry, Lucy, River, Amy and Rory sat around the small coffee table in the Doctor's office, enjoying afternoon tea.

Before the Doctor had finished his sentence Harry had pulled out his TARDIS key, and his TARDIS materialised in front of them, still looking like the Wardrobe portal into Narnia. 'Come on Harry, that stands out worse than a police box.' The Doctor said.

'True, but one, my TARDIS' chameleon circuit still works, two it doesn't look out of place in a dormitory, and three, Lucy here is a mite sentimental.' Harry said in a fake lecture tone, recieving a light swat from Lucy. 'Anyway, me, Lucy and River against you, Amy and Rory. First one to New Earth, 5 billion 100 CE wins.'

'Deal.' The Doctor said eagerly. 'Ready, set, go!' The two yelled together, before pulling their teammates towards their TARDISes and setting them on course to their destination.

**Harry's TARDIS  
The Time Vortex**

The control room of Harry's TARDIS was shaking wildly as Harry piled on as much speed as her dared. 'Ok here we are ladies, hold on!' Harry yelled as the TARDIS came to a jolting stop, throwing them all to the ground. Harry jumped up and ran outside, only to bump heads with the Doctor as they both left their TARDISes at the exact same moment.

**History Professor's Office  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

'A tie! A tie! What kind of a result is a tie?' The Doctor raged after the two groups had decided that it truly was a tie. 'I guess I really taught Harry too well.' he finally said shrugging his shoulders and going back to marking essays.

**Hogwarts Lake**

The shadow phoenix fluttered down from the trees and rested on Harry's shoulder as he watched the sunset with Lucy. 'Why hello there. Nice to see you again. Harry said stroking the midnight blue feathers.

Suddenly both Harry and Lucy heard a voice that could only be the phoenix's echo inside their heads. '_I am Cysgod. I was brought into existence through the formation of your soul bond. Greetings my friends._'

'You don't do anything by halves do you Harry?' Lucy asked with a giggle.

'Of course not, where's the fun in that?' Harry replied.

'Are you a shadow phoenix, Cysgod? I knew phoenixes in Narnia, but only one shadow phoenix was ever known to exist.' Lucy asked curiously.

'_Yes I am. I travel in the shadows and the storms, just as Dumbledore's phoenix travels in the flames. I still die in flames, and am born from ashes, but I live in the shadows._' was Cysgod's explanation, echoing within their minds.

_**Author's Note: **A TARDIS race? Why not? Surely the Time Lords had some fun._


	15. Chapter 15: The Chamber

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Chamber**

* * *

**Fifth Floor Corridor  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

'Come on Harry, River, this way.' The Doctor said running ahead of the two with his timey-wimey detector out stretched.

**Astronomy Tower**

'Damn, the signal was here.' The Doctor said, before the trio of time travellers were off again as the timey-wimey detector starting beeping and whirring again.

**Greenhouse One**

The Doctor, River and Harry raced past the greenhouse still following the signal.

**Second Floor Corridor**

Harry and River slumped against the wall, looking at each other, then the the Doctor as he paced back and forwards in front of the entrance to the girls bathroom. 'Brilliant!' The Doctor said with a grin, 'the Weeping Angels are coming from in here.' he continued pointing into the girls bathroom.

'Only the Doctor could be excited about aliens in a girls bathroom.' River said with a smirk, and Harry snorted mirthfully.

'Ok, ok, enough of the wisecracks, are we going to beat these Weeping Angels and goodness knows what else or not?' The Doctor asked impatiently, before Harry and River nodded in agreement. 'Good, let's go.'

They strode into the bathroom, and seeing a snake on the sink, Harry took charge. 'I wonder...Sorry Doctor but I've always been better than you when it comes to languages.' Harry started before seamlessly shifting to Parseltongue _§Open.§_

There was the deafening noise of porcelain grating on flagstone and metal as the huge circle of sinks separated, and one dropped into the ground revealing a large pipe. _§Stairs§_ Harry demanded in Parseltongue, figuring it couldn't hurt and was satisfied to see that the pipe had transformed into a spiral staircase, and the three time travellers descended into the murky depths of Hogwarts Castle.

**Near the Chamber of Secrets  
****Under Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

The trio slowly walked forwards, their footsteps crunching over the dried rat skeletons that littered the floor of the passageway. Soon enough, they came across a large snake skin, at least fifty feet long, a skin that looked like it had been there for at least a month. Somewhat shaken by the size, they continued onwards towards their goal, the lair of the Weeping Angels. River had her handheld computer out and was scanning for any radiation or energy spikes which could be harmful to them. Harry had his wand out, just in case, and the Doctor continued leading them forward, following the time-wimey detector until they reached a dead end with a round hatch sealed by a decorative lock made up of seven copper snakes.

_§Open§_ Harry said again in Parseltounge and an eighth copper snake wound its way around the outside of the hatch as the other snakes pulled back, and finally with an ominous howl, the hatch swung outwards, and they could see into the Chamber. Lines of large snake statues lined a puddle covered pathway which ended in front of what had to be described as a stone depiction on some old bloke, '_probably Salazar Slytherin'_, the Doctor mused, '_the Master was always saying how full of himself Slytherin was._'

But what really shocked the group was the young girl, the Doctor recognised her as a Hufflepuff first year was looking up at the statue and speaking Parseltongue.

_§Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.§_ The ominous hissing voice said. Seeing the large snake slithering out of the statues rapidly opening mouth the three kicked into action, Harry stunned the girl, while River fired five shots from her gun, three bouncing off the snout, while two completely destroyed the serpent's eyes, inadvertently removing this snake, known as a basilik's, secret weapon. Harry had started running towards the girl to check if she was alright, barely noticing the black diary on the floor beneath the basilisk.

Using its sense of hearing, the large snake reared up to bite Harry, but a loud buzzing erupted from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, giving Harry enough time to swing the large sword that had once again appeared in his hands, and impale it right through the roof of the mouth, pulling it out, and diving to the side as the fang of the basilisk, easily as thick as Harry's arm, stabbed clean through the diary lying unnoticed on the floor, as a piercing scream was heard and a black mist was ripped from the young girl before it vanished, taking the scream with it.

Harry, River and the Doctor all breathed a sigh of relief, having managed to successfully defeat the basilisk, but their were no Weeping Angels in sight, and this concerned them greatly, because there were very few ways to beat a Weeping Angel unless they were well confined. Just to be sure, they started to explore the whole Chamber, which it seemed, went most of the way under the castle and parts of the grounds too.

Thankfully as far as they were concerned, all of the Angels were still in the Chamber, it its furthest reaches, and thanks to Explosion Hexes from Harry, the Angels were all rendered to dust before the end of the day.

Finally they finished exploring the Chamber of Secrets and Harry mused to himself that if it were cleaned up, it would be a very handy multi-purpose area. They soon ended up back at the foot of the stair case that led back to the castle proper and they ascended, ready to go tell Dumbledore of what they had found. 'I'm going to spend a week on the Eye of Orion after that, see you in five minutes.' Harry said, taking advantage of having a TARDIS, leaving River and the Doctor to walk through the corridors together.

**Gryffindor Common Room  
****Five Minutes Later**

'Hey Lucy! We got the rest of the Angels. Found them deep under the castle and blasted them all to pieces.' Harry said walking up to his bond-mate.

'You sound too chipper when you say that Harry. Especially because it took you most of today.' Lucy replied, smiling inside that those particular Angels couldn't hurt her any more.


	16. Chapter 16: Time Flies

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! Bit of a filler chapter, but there is one or two hints about the next school year in here._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Time Flies...**

* * *

**The Great Hall  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1992 CE**

'And so it gives me great pleasure, on this 31st day of December, 1992, to award the Special Award for Services to the School to Harry Potter, Doctor John Smith, and Professor River Song, for ridding this school of the plagues of the basilisk and the other monsters of the Chamber of Secrets.' Dumbledore announced to the school from behind his lectern as the three award recipients stood beside, nodding in gratitude at the applause from most of the school, with the exception of the Slytherin upper years.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

After all that happened in the first three months of the school year, the rest of term from New Years to July passed without incident. The few days after the Chamber incident, very few students got much work done at all, much preferring to gossip, or badgering Harry to tell them exactly what happened. Harry stoically refused to tell anyone except his closest friends. Shortly after this though, the school began to get back to normal and the teachers started to gear students up towards the exams, none more so than Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

The students found themselves increasingly tired as the exams approached, until the day on the first exam and the whole year group found themselves waiting outside the Great Hall on the Monday of exam week. The professors instructed them to line up alphabetically by surname, before they were escorted into the hall and directed to their seat. As they were settled, Professor McGonagall began to speak as the Doctor and Professor Flitwick walked up and down each of the four aisles, reaching into the box they carried to give each student an bright-blue coloured quill. 'Okay, second years. Doctor Smith and Professor Flitwick are now providing each of you with an Anti-Cheating Quill, which must, I repeat must, be use during these exams. Each of your exams will go for two hours of theory, with practical assessment later in the day, except for Astronomy which has only a one hour theory exam and one hour practical. Today's exams will be your Charms theory and practical, and your Astronomy theory.'

Next, McGonagall flicked her wand to the pile of exams on the table behind her, and they all flew to each student. 'Your Charms theory exam starts now, you have two hours, you may start writing...now.' McGonagall stated, flicking her wand next at the large hourglass at the front of the hall, which tipped over and the sand began to trickle through.

Harry opened his exam paper and found the first question. _1. What is the correct incantation and wand movement for the Featherweight Charm? What, if any, objects are resistant to this charm? (3 marks)_ Harry smiled, and began to write.

All around the hall, there was a scratching of quills as each and every student was writing as fast as their hands would allow them. On and on it went, until with just one minute to go, Harry was reading through, then answering the last question. _34. What charm can be used to cancel most spell effects? What is its short incantation? What is its long incantation? (2 marks)_ Harry almost yawned reading this question, probably the easiest of the exam. He finished the final answer with a flourish, just as the Master said 'Quills down.'

The second years were allowed to file out of the Great Hall and into the grounds after the professors had collected the exam papers, and were told to be ready in an hour for their practical assessment.

**The Great Hall  
****Four weeks later**

'Your Heads of House will now hand out final exam marks for first, second, third, fourth and sixth years, and the subject selection forms for second and fifth years.' Professor Dumbledore announced the morning before the Farewell Feast, as Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape walked among the students handing them each a scroll. 'All students please take note that everyone is required in full robe including hat for the seventh year graduation and then the Farewell Feast in the Great Hall at precisely 5 o'clock.' Dumbledore added after the results had been handed out.

Harry waited until he and his friends made it down to their tree before he unrolled his scroll and read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
SECOND YEAR EXAMINATIONS_

_Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor  
__Gryffindor House_

_Astronomy: Theory O+  
Practical O+  
Overall O+_

_Charms: Theory EE  
__Practical O  
__Overall EE_

_Defence: Theory EE  
Practical O  
Overall EE_

_Herbology: Theory A  
Practical EE  
__Overall A_

_History of Magic O_

_Muggle Studies O_

_Potions: Theory EE  
__Practical EE  
__Overall EE_

_Transfiguration: Theory EE  
__Practical EE  
__Overall EE_

_Your Highness, Hogwarts wishes to congratulate you on the highest recorded scores in second year astronomy in history and also for finishing first in History of Magic and third overall in your year. Please find over your subject selection form for third year._

_Sincerely,_  
_Professor McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Each of his friends had similar letters, Hermione topping Charms, Hannah topping Transfiguration, Neville topping Herbology, Daphne Potions, Susan Defence and Lucy topping Muggle Studies, despite being some fifty years out of her original timeline. Harry then unrolled the second piece of paper - the subject selection form.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
SUBJECT SELECTION FORM - THIRD YEAR_

_Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor  
__Gryffindor House_

_All third year students must complete:_

_ASTR301 Astronomy  
__CHRM301 Charms  
__DADA301 Defence  
__HERB301 Herbology  
__HIST301 History of Magic  
__MUGG301 Muggle Studies  
__PTNS301 Potions  
__TRFG301 Transfiguration_

_Please place a tick next to each of the following elective subjects you wish to complete (no more than four) and then sign the form below._

_Third through Fifth year subjects_

_( ) ALCH301 Alchemical Fundamentals  
__( ) ARIT301 Arithmancy  
__( ) ANCT301 Introduction to Ancient Runes  
__( ) MART301 Magical Art Concepts  
__( ) MAGI301 Magical Theory Basics  
_

_Third through Seventh year subjects_

_( ) ANCT302 Ancient Studies  
__( ) CARE301 Care of Magical Creatures  
__( ) DIVI301 Divination  
__( ) ELMT301 Elemental Magics  
__( ) LANG3xx Various Language Courses - Contact your Head of House  
__( ) MLAW301 Magical Laws and Governance  
__( ) MMUS301 Magical Music  
_

_Please note that Elemental Magics and Languages subjects are delivered through private school hours tutorial._

_Signature:_

After discussing it, the whole group decided to select Arithmancy and Ancient Runes from the third to fifth year list and Ancient Studies and Magical Laws and Governance from the third to seventh year list. As Harry ticked the four subjects and signed his name, the parchment vanished with a faint pop and a new parchment appeared in its place with an equally faint pop. This new parchment read;

_Harry James Charles Louis, Duke of Gryffindor  
You have enrolled in four electives for the 1993-94 school year. Your full course load is as follows:_

_ASTR301 Astronomy  
__CHRM301 Charms  
__DADA301 Defence  
__HERB301 Herbology  
__HIST301 History of Magic  
__MUGG301 Muggle Studies  
__PTNS301 Potions  
__TRFG301 Transfiguration  
__ARIT301 Arithmancy  
__ANCT301 Introduction to Ancient Runes  
__ANCT302 Ancient Studies  
__MLAW301 Magical Laws and Governance_

_Please ensure you buy the correct textbooks when the book list is published. This is a maximal course load a student can undertake and I shall be in contact with you regarding time management._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Harry just had to smirk at the instantaneous receipt, like a magical version of email, almost, probably more effective though.

**The Next Morning  
Hogwarts Road, near Hogsmeade, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry, Lucy, Hermione and Susan shared a carriage from the school down to Hogsmeade station, with Daphne, Neville, Hannah and Daphne's friend Tracey in another. When they arrived at the station at 10 minutes to nine, their was the gleaming red steam engine of the Hogwarts Express looking, as usual, like something out of a fairytale. As they walked towards the train, a blond woman who seemed somewhat familiar to Harry for some reason, could be heard asking Hagrid where she could find Professor Dumbledore, and telling him that she was applying for the Care of Magical Creatures position. The group of friends made their way to a compartment at the very back of the train and they were soon joined by Ginny, Zara and their friend Luna Lovegood, a charming, if strange, dirty-blond haired witch.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
King's Cross, London, England, Earth, 1993 CE**

Hours later, the Hogwarts Express had finally pulled in to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and the various students started going their own way. Harry and Lucy waving to their friends as Harry opened his "trunk" and jumped down into the console room of his TARDIS followed shortly by Lucy.

**Harry's TARDIS  
The Time Vortex**

'So where are we going, Harry, the Palace?' Lucy asked after her graceful landing.

'No, not right now. I thought we might go on a little summer tour. We're going to start by visiting an old friend of the Doctor's and someone who I've met a few times. And we're gonna go forward in time to do it.' Harry answered as he started running around the console like a madman, throwing switches, and pushing buttons, spinning dials until he skidded to a halt in front of a particularly large lever, and with a massive smile at Lucy, the handbrake was released and the TARDIS was off, flying through time, onwards towards their destination...


	17. Chapter 17: Summer: Meet the Brigadier

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Summer - Meet the Brigadier**

* * *

**Ealing, London, Earth, 2009 CE**

The Bane had been defeated and Sarah Jane Smith was preparing to say goodbye to the Brigadier when they both heard the familiar sound of a TARDIS materialising. They were expecting to see that blue police public call box fade into existence, and so were surprised to see an applewood wardrobe appear on Sarah Jane's front lawn.

They were then even more shocked to see two twelve year olds clamber out of the wardrobe, the boy acting very Doctor-like, licking his finger and holding it up, tasting the air, checking his watch before turning to his companion. 'Let me see, the year is 2009, and we are in Ealing, London, and...' he stopped and sniffed the air. 'Awwww, damn it all, I missed all the fun.' He said his face dropping slightly.

And it was in that moment that Sarah Jane remembered just a few short months ago, when she had met young Harry Potter, a young Time Lord companion of the Doctor. 'Harry? Is that you?' Sarah Jane asked, still unsure. 'No hold on, that young girl behind you looks like a younger version of the Duchess of Gryffindor...'

'Yes Sarah Jane.' Harry replied, 'I am Prince Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, and my wife, Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor. We are younger versions of the royals you know. And yes, I am Harry Potter.' Then turning to the Brigadier, Harry said, 'General Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. The Doctor has told me great things about you. Lucy, meet General Lethbridge-Stewart.' Harry directed the last to Lucy.

'Thats the Brigadier to my friends, Your Highnesses.' The Brigadier interjected. 'I was hoping the Doctor might turn up, but as long as you are here with your TARDIS, I wonder if you might be willing to give me a lift. I'm supposed to be flying to Australia tonight, but I'd much rather a nice quick TARDIS flight, if I could impose.'

'I don't see why not, Brigadier, just tell me where in Australia and I will be happy to take you there.' Harry complied with the Brigadier's request, expansively gesturing into the wardrobe shaped TARDIS.

The Brigadier said his goodbyes to Sarah Jane, as did Harry before they filed in through the door and Harry began his usual ritual of running around the console like a madman, soon after the Brigadier managed to slow him down enough to tell him exactly where he was going, before Harry resumed his mad antics.

**Headquarters, UNIT Australia  
****HMAS Waterhen, Sydney, Australia, Earth, 2009 CE**

The TARDIS materialise just outside the office building which contained the Australian Headquarters of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, located nestled amongst the buildings at the picturesque Fleet Base East of the Royal Australian Navy. Harry, Lucy and the Brigadier stepped out of the TARDIS, and Harry commented on its choice of camouflage, 'Fire Escape Door, I like it!'

The Brigadier led them through into the building and they were immediately met by an Australian naval officer with a UNIT badge on his chest, who snapped off a quick salute. 'General Lethbridge-Stewart! We weren't expecting you until Monday! I'm Lieutenant Commander James Livingstone. Allow me to go and see if General Jones is ready to see you.' The officer scampered off to find out.

**General Jones' Outer Office**

'General Lethbridge-Stewart? General Jones will see you now.' The aide said as he led the three to the door through to the main office of the Head of UNIT Australia. 'Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Pevensie?' The aided added to the two children, 'General Jones asked me to escort you down to our vault, he has some objects that a young Time Lord such as yourself should be able to identify for us.' The Brigadier nodded, and so Harry and Lucy found themselves being led down an elevater to the basement.

**The Vault**

Harry stepped out of the elevator and was led through the Vault to a small room with only a single bare bulb. The majority of the room was taken up by a dull grey box with a single hinged door. The box was most interesting in the fact that their was nothing interesting about it at all. It was so exceedingly dull as to be intriguing. Harry reached up and stroked his hand down the side, before the aide directed his attention to the second object, a small white cube which was giving off an ethereal glow, and on the side a monogram, a stately cursive letter R set against the crescent moon. As he picked the cube up, an equally ethereal voice emanated from it, '_Crash imminent, TARDIS dying. Contact the High Council of Time Lords of Gallifrey and tell them that Lady Pre..._' Here however the voice faded away and a distinct crash could be heard before the message played all over again.

Harry turned back to the aide, and said 'That box is a dead TARDIS. It won't work anymore, all its life force has been drained. This on the other hand...' he held up the cube. 'This I have to take to show the Doctor, and no you cannot refuse me because it will only work for Time Lords.'

The aide was unable to answer before the two Generals walked in and General Jones stated, 'We will not stop you Mister Potter. You and I both know you could call your TARDIS and escape anyway. As long as you send word of what you discover, you are free to take it with you.'

**Harry's TARDIS  
****The Time Vortex**

'So, Harry, what exactly is that glowing cube thing?' Lucy asked curiously as the Brigadier watched on, thinking how much the young boy reminded him of the Doctor he knew, all of them.

'This, my dear Lucy, is a psychic message cube. Time Lords use them to send messages to other Time Lords, but we usually only use them when we are serious danger. This message seems to be from the Lady President of the Time Lords, and if I remember the lessons the Doctor gave me, then he would be very interested to get this, especially when I tell him that UNIT recovered it just off the coast of Britain.' Harry explained to his companions. 'Now, Brigadier, I shall drop you off at the Tower of London, and then I must go show this to the Doctor, I will make sure that he comes to visit you.' Harry added and set the TARDIS to do as he had said.

**A Short Time Later**

'Come on Lucy, one more stop before we head to the palace.' Harry said after they had dropped the Brigadier off.

'Where on Earth are we going now Harry?' she asked before realising just how stupid that comment was between two people who had crossed dimensions.

'Somewhere I've always wanted to go, but have never had a chance to. Next stop...' Harry paused for dramatic effect as the TARDIS shuddered onwards...

_**Author's Note:** Cliffie? I couldn't help it!_


	18. Chapter 18: Summer: Narnia Calling

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with Summer Part Two of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

**From Chapter 17...  
**_'Come on Lucy, one more stop before we head to the palace.' Harry said after they had dropped the Brigadier off._

'_Where on Earth are we going now Harry?' she asked before realising just how stupid that comment was between two people who had crossed dimensions._

'_Somewhere I've always wanted to go, but have never had a chance to. Next stop...' Harry paused for dramatic effect as the TARDIS shuddered onwards..._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Summer - Narnia Calling**

* * *

…and then came to a stop. Harry left his last sentence hanging until he walked out the doors and onto the streets of the Whitehall. 'London, England, June 2nd, 1953. History lesson for you. When you left your original time stream, in 1943, George the Sixth was King. By 1951, King George was extremely sick, and he had to cancel many public engagements and his Christmas address was edited together. On January 31st, 1952, he saw his daughter, Princess Elizabeth off on her tour of Australia and New Zealand via Kenya. Six days later, he was found dead. Elizabeth left England as The Princess Elizabeth, but she returned little more than a week later as Queen Elizabeth the Second. Now June 2nd, 1953, today is her coronation, and the psychic paper the Doctor gave me is going to get us in to Westminster Abbey. Today we will witness the crowning of one of Britain's longest serving and best loved monarchs.' Harry said at a high speed.

Throughout Harry's spiel, Lucy revelled in seeing London much more as she had remembered it. There was not a skyscraper in sight, the city had clearly thrown off the shackles of war, and the whole of the city it seemed was adorned in Union Flags, and Lucy could almost feel the oncoming pomp and ceremony that the British did best.

'So what do you say, mi lady? Shall we attend the coronation?' Harry tried his best to be pompous about it.

Lucy, however, remembered the movie Harry and several of his friends recommended she watch, and putting on a Cockney accent she replied, 'As long as you get me to the church on time.'

As soon as she finished speaking, the pair promptly burst out laughing, before Harry reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand and the pair ran off towards Westminster Abbey. Once they came within sight of the Abbey they slowed to a walk and began to act regal. As they approached a guard, Harry flashed the psychic paper and they were waved in and directed to a seat. Harry looked and found that the paper named them as the Crown Prince and Princess of Denmark!

The St. Edward's Crown had just entered the Abbey when Harry and Lucy felt a slight pull of magic, growing gradually stronger and stronger until they found themselves suddenly lying in the forest, and Lucy became vaguely aware of the lamppost in the nearby clearing.

**The Great Western Wood, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 2309 NY**

Both Harry and Lucy struggled to stand up and both took in their surroundings. Lucy would recognise this place anywhere. The Great Western Wood, and Lantern Waste, where she had first met Tumnus, and where she had left Narnia for the first time. And then from behind a thick stand of trees walked the True King of Narnia, Aslan. Both Lucy and Harry cried his name, before running and hugging the great lion, who merely chuckled at the children's enthusiasm. 'Harry, and Lucy, my dear one. Welcome back to Narnia. I have called you here because the great tapestry of Father Time has become unwoven. The Calormenes have attacked before their time. Caspian and his Queen, Lilliandil, require assistance, and I shall take you there now.' The great lion stated in his characteristic deep rumbling voice.

**Castle Cair Paravel  
****Cair Paravel Island, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 2309 NY**

As Aslan entered the throne room of Castle Cair Paravel, he was announced by a herald as 'His Most Excellent Majesty, Aslan, True King of Narnia', but that was not why he was here. As Caspian prepared to stand and bow to him, Aslan somehow told him to sit and wait without even opening his mouth. Aslan stood to the side and announced his guests, 'Her Majesty High Queen Lucy, the Valiant, of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Duchess of Glasswater, Countess of the Eastern March, Lady of Cair Paravel, Queen of the Silver Crown, Lioness of Narnia, and His Royal Highness Prince Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans, Prince Consort of Narnia.'

There in the doorway stood Lucy and Harry, both giving off an aura of strength. Caspian was greatly relieved to see these too, Lucy especially. Lucy was a legend as one of the Saviours of Narnia, but this Harry, was somewhat of an unknown. He fought alongside a man called the Doctor at the First Battle of Beruna on the side of the Pevensies, but both had vanished from Narnia shortly after the defeat of the White Witch and the coronation at Cair Paravel. He managed to regain himself quickly and was able to greet both, Lucy with a warm hug, and Harry with an equally warm handshake.

Soon Caspian was explaining to Harry, and Lucy especially just what had been happening in their beloved Narnia. It was three years since Lucy had last been in Narnia aboard the _Dawn Treader_, and while the peace Caspian had wrought, has mostly lasted, the Calormenes had in the last few months made their first military move against Narnia and Archenland since Rabadash's Folly in the Golden Age, two thousand, three hundred years ago, and the first battle fought on Narnian soil since the Second Battle of Beruna, six years earlier. The Calormene Navy, led by the Tisroc (may he fall down the stairs and break his neck) had, in just five days, captured the whole of the Lone Islands, with Lord Bern only just escaping the slaughter of loyal Narnians as he had been at Cair Paravel at the time. And then, just two days ago, the Calormenes had come ashore at the Northern March, the northern border of the Kingdom of Narnia and had slowly been making their way south west, quickly capturing most land north of the Great River until the new northern frontier of Narnia ran just barely north of the Great River, with Cair Paravel and Beaversdam being the first to settlements to withstand the Calormenes. Caspian and Lilliandil despaired at the speed at which the Calormenes had captured large swathes of Narnia.

Just by bringing the Valiant Queen back to Narnia, Aslan had brought hope to the Narnians who believed it was only a matter of time. And has had been proven the three previous times Lucy had been in Narnia, hope is a powerful thing.

**Chippingford, Northern Calormene Empire, Narnia, 2309 NY**

The small market town of Chippingford lay on the Great River of Narnia, and had once been the town where people from all over Lantern Waste would come to market, but that was before the Calormenes. The Great Army of Calormen had set a base in Chippingford, and had built a large fort downstream of the town, and planned to use the fort and the river to overrun Cair Paravel quickly. They had had the Narnians on the run since they came ashore and expected to have captured Cair Paravel before the week was out. What they did not count on though, was a rejuvenated and hopeful Narnian Army, which was massing at Aslan's How, near the Fords of Beruna, as it had so often done at times of great peril in Narnia.

**The Forest of the River Rush  
Near Aslan's How, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 2309 NY**

Not far from the Narnian's camp, a young boy pulled another coughing and spluttering from the River Rush, as this second boy went on mumbling about 'why do we always land in water?' The first boy stood straight and looked around, recognising where he was immediately recognised it. He'd know it anywhere having travelled the area widely as King, and having also been here just three years ago (from his point of view). The boy, Edmund now pulled his cousin Eustace to his feet, and unsure of another plan, set off towards Aslan's How.

**Aslan's How, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 2309 NY**

Edmund and Eustace soon came upon the How and found it to be a feverish hive of activity, and Edmund's keen mind very quickly recognised an army on a war footing. He wondered to himself just who the Narnians could be at war with as he approached.

'Halt! State your name in business!' A voice with a distinctive accent rang out from behind Edmund, and he turned, to stand face to face with Drinian, Captain of the _Dawn Treader_. 'King Edmund? Eustace, my boy?' Drinian asked when the boys turned, and seeing that it was them, knelt before them, before running off to find his king.

Not five minutes later, Caspian came striding out of the How and greeted Edmund and Eustace warmly, and Caspian was followed out by 'Lu? Lucy! We thought we'd never see you again!' Edmund ran up and hugged his younger sister, before she surprised Eustace somewhat by hugging him too.

The biggest surprise for Edmund was when he asked just who Narnia was at war against. 'Calormen.' Caspian had answered him pensively. 'They attacked as from the North and have captured most of the land north of the Great River. They have currently staged at Chippingford and their plan, it would seem, is to use the River to make a lightning attack n Cair Paravel. Which is why, we will be waiting for them at the Fords of Beruna.' Caspian explained.

**Two weeks later**

For two weeks the Army prepared, and soon, news filtered down from near Lantern Waste that the Calormenes were on the move, and so the Army prepared themselves at Beruna, waiting for the battle to begin.

**One week after the Battle  
****Castle Cair Paravel  
****Cair Paravel Island, Kingdom of Narnia, Narnia, 2309 NY**

The Narnians had surprised the Calormenes by waiting for them at Beruna, and so had an advantage from the start, but it had still been a bloody four hour battle and many on both sides were gravely injured, but finally the Narnians triumphed when their Tisroc (about time he died) was killed by an arrow to the neck, shot by Lucy who rivalled her sister Susan as the best Narnian archer ever. From their, the Narnians easily pushed the Calormene Army back north and out of Narnian, so that within a week, the only land that the Calormenes had indeed won was the Lone Islands. Soon it was time for the Pevensies, Eustace and Harry to return to Earth and Lucy just had enough time to hug everyone she wanted to before Aslan's magic deposited them back in Westminster Abbey, just in time to see the Queen enter for her coronation.

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, Earth, 1993 CE**

'James, dear! How was school?' The Queen asked once Harry was seated in the small private reading room within the palace that very few members of the household knew about.

'It was ok, Grandmum...' And so Harry launched into a massive spiel about his entire year, and then added a question to the end. 'And do you know what I did before I came home?' He asked, subtly laying a Polaroid photo on the coffee table between them.

The Queen looked at the photo and chuckled. 'I had a feeling you would go to my coronation at some point, James, I'm actually surprised you didn't do so earlier. Now, the Quidditch World Cup is on this summer, and I have 10 seats in the Royal Box for the Final. I would like you and 8 of your friends to join me.'

'Yes, Grandmum. I'll send out invitations straight away.' Harry said, hugging his grandmother before running off to his bedroom to send the letters with Hedwig.

_**Author's Note: **I know people probably wanted me to do the battle and the coronation, but I tried each and I just couldn't write either of them well. A couple of references to _DW: The Idiot's Lantern_ in here, and a not so thinly veiled reference to _My Fair Lady_ in here as well._


	19. Chapter 19: Summer: Quidditch World Cup

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with Summer Part Three of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Summer - Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

**The Royal Box  
****Stadium UK, near Godric's Hollow, Wales, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry, his Grandmum and friends were seating in the Royal Box at the Quidditch World Cup Final, clutching their Omnioculars, eagerly awaiting what, for most of them, was their first look at professional Quidditch. Then, in the adjacent box, which had clear walls, just as the Royal Box did, two men stood and walked to the front two seats and sat down in front of the two magical equivalents of microphones that were situated there, and the younger of the two began to speak, his voice being heard all across the stadium. '_Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to Stadium UK. We are here, near Godric's Hollow, where Bowman Wright invented the Golden Snitch, and just 20 miles from Queerditch Marsh, the ceremonial home of Quidditch to witness the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup. Joining me, is the doyen of Quidditch, former Australian, Wollongong Warriors and Puddlemere United Chaser, Dick Bennett. Good evening Dick.'_

The older of the two men now started his commentary and started his run through of the World Cup so far. '_Thank you Ludo, and it's marvellous to be here tonight, going out live on the Wizarding Wireless Network, and right around the world, for what will surely be a fascinating contest between these two teams. Now let us remind you of the results so far..._'

As Dick and Ludo ran through the group stage results, Harry managed to get a good look at the two commentators. Ludo Bagman was dressed in black with an extremely garish orange shirt visible underneath. Dick Bennett, on the other hand, looked dignified, with the bone coloured dress robes and light pink shirt contrasting completely with the look of Bagman.

Harry focussed back in on what the commentators were saying as they began talking about the quarter finals. '_And so onto the quarters, where the first match was the third quarter final at Wimbourne Arena._' Bagman started.

'_This was an absolutely cracking match,_' Bennett continued, '_taking 21 hours and 52 minutes, by far the longest match of the tournament, and it saw Group B winners Ireland going down to Group C runners-up New Zealand. Ireland were leading 370-230 when New Zealand seeker Garry Marshall pulled off a spectacular catch of the snitch, just beating out Aidan Lynch, allowing New Zealand to progress 380-370._'

'_The second quarter final, held at the historic Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts saw shock Group D winners, and first time competitors Persia upset perennial contenders and Group B runners-up United States 250 to 110 in just under 5 hours._' Bagman took over describing the second match before Bennett took over to describe the first and fourth.

'_The fourth quarter final was held at Piddle Quidditch Arena, home of my old club Puddlemere United. This match saw 1991 European Cup and Group C winners Bulgaria decimate a hapless Wales 270 to 20, Viktor Krum, Bulgarian seeking prodigy, snatching the snitch one hour and forty minutes into the game. The first quarter final at Holyhead, the last to be played saw Group A winners Australia, in the quarters for the first time since 1970, taking on Group D runners-up and South American powerhouse Brazil in what, despite the scoreline, was a closely fought contest, lasting 9 hours and twelve minutes, Australian seeker Lucy Karoonda finally capturing the snitch to seal Australia's first ever semi final berth 300 to 90._'

Bagman then briefly described the semi finals. '_The semis certainly were a mixed bag, with the second semi final, played at Edinburgh between Bulgaria and New Zealand being decided by just the second penalty shootout in World Cup history when 4 hours into the game, with the scores 210 to 60 in favour of New Zealand, Viktor Krum beat Garry Marshall in a race to the snitch and the Bulgarians got lucky when keeper Lev Zograf managed a fingertip save on the last shot of the shootout, giving the Bulgarians the win 5-4. The first semi final at Ilkley Moor between Australia and Persia, on the other hand, was a complete anticlimax, as Australian seeker Lucy Karoonda caught the snitch in just four point five seconds, officially the fastest catch in World Cups and the second fastest of all time behind legendary Tutshill and English seeker Roderick Plumpton, the Australians progressing to the final, 150 to zero._'

Bagman here wrapped up the recap, before he crossed to special commentator, Holyhead Harpies captain Gwenog Jones on the pitch for the condition report. '_It's quite a wet night here in Wales, and this will make things difficult for both teams. The Quaffle will get heavier as it gets wetter, and that will make for an interesting contest. Also there's quite a swirling breeze at all levels of the stadium, and it will be interesting to see which team copes better._'

'_And now, will you please all be up standing for the British Magical Anthem, '_Merlin Save the Queen_' and the ceremonial coin toss by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second._' Bagman announced. The whole stadium launched into the anthem, and shortly after it was finished, the Queen apparated onto the pitch between the captains, in team dress robes, for the toss, after which the Queen returned to her box and the captains returned to the dressing rooms.

'_The news here is that Australia have won the toss and they will fly to the northern end of the pitch for the first two hours. We will be back for the mascots and the team introductions after a short break._' Bennett informed the crowd as the scoreboards flashed with messages from the major sponsors Butterbeer and Nimbus.

Shortly afterwards, the mascots were announced as Veela, a race of ethereally beautiful women who, when angered could throw fireballs, and who could charm most men into a stupour, which Harry and Neville both found themselves unaffected by, and Hoppy, a tamed marsupial lion (_Draco marsupialis_) wearing boxing gloves.

Shortly after this the teams flew out as Bagman announced them. '_First up, we have the Australian National Quidditch Team. First the Chasers, Number 1, Matthew Echunga of the Mallee Marsupials. Number 2, the captain, Kenneth Hastings of the Wollongong Warriors. Number 3, Maria Monteith of the Thunderlara Thunderers. Now the Beaters, Number 4, Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau_ (this was pronounced Whack-a-ranga-powa-row)_ of the Thunderers, Number 5, Kylie Meadows, of the Warriors. The Keeper, Number 6, is Jonny Nuhaka of the Uluru Devil Dingoes, and the seeker, wearing Number 7, from the Wollongong Warriors, LUUUUCY KAROOOOONDA._' Bagman yelled the last two words as the Australians, wearing green robes with a golden kangaroo on the chest did laps of the stadium before proceeding to the northern end of the pitch and began running through its warm up drills.

Bagman then moved on to announcing the Bulgarians. '_AND NOW, we have the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. First the Chasers, Number 1, Alexei Levski of the Vratsa Vultures. Number 2, Clara Ivanova of the Sofia Serpents. Number 3, the captain, Vasily Dimitrov of the Vultures. Now the Beaters, Number 4, Ivan Volkov of the Serpents, Number 5, Pyotr Vulchanov, of the Vultures. The Keeper, Number 6, is Lev Zograf of the Balkan Barbarians, and the seeker, wearing Number 7, from the Vratsa Vultures,VIIIIKTOOOOR KRUUUUUUMMMM._' Bagman once again yelled the last two words as the Bulgarians moved to the southern end of the pitch, their black and maroon robes a dark contrast to the bright colours of the crowd.

After the teams had been announced, two people in white robes with black and white shirts, a man and a woman, entered the arena, each carrying a broomstick, carrying an official Quidditch ball crate between them. '_And now ladies and gentleman, please welcome our referees, Hassan Mostafa of Egypt, and Kayla Jones of England._'

The man, Mostafa, kicked open the crate and the Bludgers and Golden Snitch soared off into the arena as the scoreboards now flashed "AUSTRALIA: 0, BULGARIA: 0". '_And so the final countdown is on now. There go the Bludgers and the Snitch._' The woman, Jones, mounted her broom and soared up between the teams, ready to observe the opening toss, and she sternly informed both teams to keep it fair, before Mostafa lifted the quaffle with both hands and threw it straight up into the air. '_And so now the quaffle is released and the Final is underway..._' Dick Bennett's commentary could be heard as Echunga of Australia snatched the quaffle and had a long pot shot at the hoops before Zograf could get back to defend them after the toss. '_And what a shot from Echunga to start the game! A goal from the opening toss just past halfway, Matthew Echunga puts Australia in front 10 to nothing._' Bennett commented as the scoreboard changed to reflect the new score.

From there the match turned fast-paced and aside from a few special comments, the commentary was restricted to saying the names of the players as they received the Quaffle. Harry and Lucy were using their omnioculars to watch action replays, play-by-play descriptions and goodness knows what other features. The two of them each pointed out different plays as they happened to the group and marvelled at the speed of the game. As both teams shot all over the field, scoring slowed down, and after the first two hours the score had reached 80-70 in favour of Bulgaria.

The teams switched ends at this point and after a short timeout both teams took to the skies again and the rapid pace began again, Australia immediately tried to blow Bulgaria out of the water and quickly raced to a 120-80 lead, but Bulgaria slowly pegged it back. All this time the snitch was yet to make and appearance, and the scores had levelled out to 150 a piece before both Karoonda and Krum saw the snitch at the same time, starting a high speed pursuit that went all over the stadium, including a 200 foot dive straight down before a 300 foot climb, flattening out level with the royal box. Karoonda and Krum were neck and neck when the snitch dropped straight down and Karoonda somehow flipped herself upside down and caught the snitch before Krum could react, and the crowd and the commentators went wild. '_And...oh gracious me, Karoonda has just inverted and...SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH! I don't believe it, Lucy Karoonda pulling off a miracle catch, and Australia have won their first Quidditch World Cup against the tournament favourites Bulgaria. But really, WHAT A CATCH BY LUCY KAROONDA and what a moment in her career, just her fourth season as a professional, and her second year in the national team, and she has just won the World Cup. Dick Bennett._' Ludo raved before handing over to his partner.

All around the stadium, the Australian supporters were going absolutely bonkers, green flags showing the boxing kangaroo, and Australia National Flags waving proudly as the Australian's belted out Waltzing Matilda, and Dick Bennett added his comments to the din. '_And so there it is Australia win their first ever World Cup, defeating Bulgaria 300 to 150 and all around this marvellous stadium now you can see the Australians standing and singing loud and proud and just listen to that crowd!'_

At that both commentators were quiet and over the speakers could be heard '_Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me?_' As the whole Australian contingent got the party started.

'_Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time for the presentation of the medals, the MVP award and the World Cup Trophy. Would you now please welcome both teams to the top boxes where Her Majesty the Queen will do the presentation._' Bagman stated and all eyes turned to the now magically combined Royal and Commentary boxes as each player's name was announced as the Bulgarians collected their silver medals, and the Australians their gold.

'_And now, the Roderick Plumpton Award for Most Valuable Player, with a remarkable 8 catches from 8 games, from Australia, seeker, LUUUUCY KAROOOONDA!_' Bagman announced the winner of the MVP award and once again the stadium went wild.

'_Now the Queen will present the World Cup to Australian Captain Kenneth Hastings._' Dick Bennett stated as Hastings recieved the trophy, holding it aloft as his teammates joined him and reporters took photos of the group for all angles both with and without the Cup.

Finally, both teams filed past each other and the referees, and the Quidditch World Cup flag was lowered and handed by Amos Diggory, the Minister for Magic, to Jeremy Hart, the US's Secretary of Magic, as the United States were to be the next hosts of the Cup in 1997.

**The Doctor's TARDIS, The Time Vortex  
**'So where are we going, Doctor?' Harry asked as he stepped inside the Doctor's TARDIS for the first time in quite a while.

'Somewhere we've been before, and will probably be again.' The Doctor answered cryptically before the two Time Lords looked at each other, and grinning manically, the Doctor threw the last lever and the TARDIS launched into the Time Vortex towards its destination...

_**Author's Note: **So the names for the Quidditch Players are taken from the Harry Potter Wiki. Ludo Bagman's style of commentary here is based on Tony Greig, on WIN's cricket coverage in Australia. The character of Dick Bennett is based on both Richie Benaud (cricket) and Phil Liggett (cycling), both of whom are considered the "doyen" of their particular sport. My depiction of Quidditch in this is somewhat similar to slamball._


	20. Chapter 20: Summer: The Founders Journal

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with Summer Part Four of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

**From Chapter 19...**

'_So where are we going, Doctor?' Harry asked as he stepped inside the Doctor's TARDIS for the first time in quite a while._

'_Somewhere we've been before, and will probably be again.' The Doctor answered cryptically before the two Time Lords looked at each other, and grinning manically, the Doctor threw the last lever and the TARDIS launched into the Time Vortex towards its destination..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Summer - The Founder's Journal**

* * *

...the Library planet.

**Historical Books Continent, The Library Planet, 4914 CE**

Once again the wheezing, groaning noise of the TARDIS materialising could be heard in the Library, before Harry and the Doctor both stepped out and looked around. The Doctor licked his finger and held it up, testing the air. 'Hmmm... We are on the far side of the planet from the galactic centre, and just north of the South Pole.' he mused.

Thinking about it, he and Harry looked at each other and nodded, saying in unison, 'HISTORY!' before running off to the various shelves like a pair of kids. Both used this as one of many ways of "keeping score" against history. Each member of the pair would flick through various history books commenting on events they had caused, or helped happen, showing the other anything of interest, until Harry saw a book of interest on a high shelf. Harry pulled out his wand and levitated it down to a nearby table, and the Doctor came over looking interested.

The book was leather bound and about four inches thick, the writing on the spine and cover had long since peeled off, and the pages were clearly made of yellowing parchment. Harry turned to the first page and gasped as he read;

_The Founders' Journal  
__OR  
__The Combined Journals of  
__Godric Gryffindor, Salazar  
__Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff  
__and Rowena Ravenclaw_

This was a copy of the long lost journals of the Hogwarts Founders, hidden amongst the billions of books in the Library. Harry and the Doctor flicked through the book and saw that it was broken up into five parts - _The Secrets of Hogwarts_, _The Journal of Godric Gryffindor_, _The Journal of Salazar Slytherin_, _The Journal of Helga Hufflepuff_ and _The Journal of Rowena Ravenclaw_. Harry opened to the _Secrets of Hogwarts_ section, and found the whole book was written in Old English, and so he waited until the TARDIS translated for him, it was way too early to self translate. He very quickly found a paragraph that looked interesting...

_Hogwarts Castle is riddled with secret rooms and passageways. The most often found is the Room of Requirement. Located on the 7th floor, the Room becomes whatever it is that a person most needs when then they pass by it thrice. Other rooms that can be found are the four Chambers of Secrets, one for each founder. Gryffindor's Chamber is accessible via a carving of a lion on the fireplace in the Gryffindor Tower common room, Slytherin's via a portrait of the founder on the dungeon corridor. Hufflepuff's is found opposite the entrance the kitchens by tapping the three bricks which appear darkest gray. Ravenclaw's is best hidden, and is accessible only from a trapdoor in the third floor corridor on the right hand side, however this trapdoor is made of the same stone as the whole floor and is therefore difficult to discern. Despite the varying entrances, all chambers are beneath the dungeons and link to each other through a massive network of tunnels to be used if Hogwarts were ever to come under attack._

Harry puzzled over this. Everyone believed that Slytherin's Chamber had been opened last year, and that the entrance had been on the second floor, and yet the book clearly stated that the entrance was on the dungeon corridor. So was this a second entrance to Slytherin's Chamber, or had this chamber in fact been fabricated by Tom Riddle?

Harry turned the page and watched as four sheaves of parchment slipped out onto the desk. Turning one over, he found that all over the page what appeared to be a map formed, as new pieces of parchment seemed to sprout from the original as each floor was drawn. After several minutes, the map folded itself up to be its original width, although opening at the centre, and an introduction appeared on the front, that read. '_Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw present to you THE FOUNDERS MAP. This map can be used only by a heir to the founders and shows EVERY and we mean every room in the whole of Hogwarts Castle along with separate maps of the Forest and of Hogsmeade. Heir, simply prick your finger and allow the blood to fall upon this parchment and it shall be at your beck and call. There is a copy for each heir. To activate simply say 'Speak to me Hogwarts.' and to wipe it to protect it from prying eyes simply say 'Hide yourself, Hogwarts.'_

As soon as he finished reading, Harry pricked his finger and allowed a single drop of blood to touch the parchment, and immediately a lion's roar was heard and the front page turned deep crimson, as the once maroon writing turned to gold, and the coat of arms of Gryffindor appeared on the top right hand corner to match the Hogwarts shield top left. Along the bottom, which before had been blank, now read '_This map belongs to HRH The Duke of Gryffindor._'

Harry smirked, thinking of all the possibilities that this map could provide to his friends, while the Doctor just looked over his shoulder shocked. 'Hide yourself, Hogwarts.' Harry intoned and watched as all the colouring and writing disappeared from the map, pocketing it and the other three maps, before going back to reading the large tome in front of him. The first 300 pages of the book went into great detail about just about every secret Hogwarts had, no matter how big and no matter how little.

'Come on Harry, I need to get you back to Buckingham Palace to recieve your letter.' The Doctor called.

Harry did as he was told, but first he spoke aloud requesting for a copy of the book, and placed the required money on top of the book, at which point an identical copy appeared and the first book levitated back to its place. Smirking, he shrank the copy and placed it in his dimensionally transcendental jacket pocket, and followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

**Buckingham Palace, London, England, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry arrived back at the palace, just in time to see two barn owls arrive carrying scrolls with the Hogwarts seal. Harry unrolled the scroll addressed to him.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Knight Commander of the Order of Merlin, Grand Sorceror, Chief Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter-Windsor,_

_At the request of your grandmother regarding you, Miss Phillips, and young Prince William, all such correspondence shall be addressed to you as Harry James Potter-Windsor, rather than the Duke of Gryffindor. We wish to advise you that as per usual you are required to take the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at 11am on September the First, or make other arrangements by return owl no later than July the Thirty-first. Please find enclosed your booklist and feel free to purchase any replacement equipment you may need. Please also take note that you are required to meet with me on September the First, immediately after your arrival at Hogwarts._

_Regards,  
Professor McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

The second sheet showed the new booklist.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
_

_Harry James Potter-Windsor  
__As a third year, you will require:_

The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 3)_ by Miranda Goshawk (for CHRM301)  
_Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch (for TRFG301)  
_The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ by Arsenius Jigger (for DADA301)  
_Numerlogy and Grammatica _by Maggie Severn (for ARIT301)  
_Ancient Runes Made Easy _by Laurenzoo (for ANCT301)  
_Spellman's Syllabary _by Edward Spellman (for ANCT301)  
_Rune Dictionary_ (for ANCT301)  
_Magic Through the Ages _by Leonidas Gates (for ANCT302)  
_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms _by E. Limus (for ANCT302)  
_Ancient Law _(for MLAW301)  
_Extraordinary Trials in History _(for MLAW301)  
_Magical Government and the Wizenagamot _by Mark, Viscount Flint (for MLAW301)_

_You may also wish to purchase:_

Hogwarts, A History _by Prof. Garius Tomkink_

'I guess this means we have to go to Diagon Alley.' Harry said to Lucy, William and his grandmother as the three young ones read their letters.

**Diagon Alley, London, England, Earth, 1993 CE  
**Harry, Lucy, Zara and William were escorted to Gringotts by Remus as William looked around, taking in all the sights of Diagon Alley for the first time.

After Gringotts, Harry and Lucy went off on their own, and soon found a small shop tucked out of sight of the rest of the alley, the peeling paint of the sign identified it as "Errol Ollivander's Specialist Staff and Wandcrafting". Curious the two entered the shop and were met by a man very similar to Garrick Ollivander who ran the main wand shop. 'I wondered when I'd be seeing you, your Highness.' The man, Errol, said, strangely reminiscent of his brother. 'As a Duke of the Wizenagamot I expected you here years ago, and you have brought your wife too. Excellent, excellent. On behalf of the Ollivander family, I would be honoured to make your Highnesses custom staves for just 25 galleons.'

After a quick discussion, Harry answered for them both. 'Very well, Mister Ollivander, though for your generosity, here is 50 galleons, and we would like to watch you craft them.'

'Of course, of course, it shouldn't take too long at all. First I need you to reach out and feel these...raw...I suppose you could call them staves. Each one is made of a mix of two woods and will form the base for your stave.' Errol explained.

Harry felt each of the raw staves, until he found one that just seemed right. 'Ah, an interesting mix this one. I have had this for 102 years. A mix of alder and elder, just right for a leader of the light.' Errol explained to Harry.

Lucy repeated the process and Errol once again explained the significance. 'Applewood and willow. You are deeply in tune with magic. You embrace peace, but heaven help anyone who harms your friends and family.'

'Now, you need to do the same with these cores over here, pick the two that feel best.' Errol instructed.

Harry complied, and Errol once more explained, 'Hmmm, a shadow phoenix feather and a tail hair from a thestral. You seek to protect those you love, but you do not fear death.'

'And you my dear Lucy, unicorn hair and a lion's hair. You are powerful in protective magic, and are valiant and wise beyond your years.'

'And now lastly, do the same with a gemstone as a focus for your staff.' Errol gave the last instruction.

'Agate, my lord? This will give your staff great balance, perfect for someone who seeks to protect, but also who fights for the light.' Errol explained to Harry, before looking to Lucy. 'Aquamarine tells me you are youthful and exuberant, but that you can search for and find the truth where others cannot.'

Shortly after, as Harry and Lucy watched, Errol carefully crafted the staves, placing the core within and mounting the gemstone on top. He then added runes for automatic shrinking, protection and others he didn't identify. After that, each stave was crafted to match the personality of their wielder. Harry's showed a phoenix, clasping the agate stone in its talons, whereas Lucy's showed a lion resting its forepaws on the aquamarine as if it were observing someone. 'Now when using staves, the magic does not come from the point as with a wand, but instead from the gemstone, or from the shaft itself. I believe these will come in handy for you in Ancient Studies this year.' Errol said with a smile, before Harry and Lucy left his shop, both tapping the shrinking rune and placing the stave in their pocket.

* * *

**END OF YEAR TWO**

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)**

* * *

STARRING

Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor  
Karen Gillan as Amy Pond  
Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams  
Alex Kingston as River Song  
with  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter  
and  
Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie

ALSO STARRING  
Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Jade Olivia as Daphne Greengrass  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones  
Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott  
Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley  
and  
Liam Neeson as the voice of Aslan

GUEST STARRING  
The Royal Family as Themselves  
John Simm as The Master/Archibald Griffin  
Michael Gambon as Professor Dumbledore  
Maggie Smith as Professor McGonagall  
Nicholas Courtney as The Brigadier  
Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith  
Ben Barnes as King Caspian the Tenth  
Skandar Keynes as Edmund Pevensie  
Will Poulter as Eustace Scrubb  
Gary Sweet as Captain Drinian  
Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum

_**Author's Note: **Ok, so the meanings of wood in that last little scene comes from and the meanings of cores comes from , although I made the one about lions hair up. The meanings of the gemstones comes from _


	21. Chapter 21: There's Something About Moon

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the start of third year of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: There's Something About Professor Moon**

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express  
****Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kings Cross, London, England, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry, Lucy, Zara and William sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the others to join them. Harry and Lucy were currently trying to allay Will's fear about the sorting. 'It's perfectly fine Will, Grandmum will love you no matter what house you are in.' Harry explained to Will, although it didn't seem to make him any less anxious.

The group were soon joined by Ginny and a young dirty blonde haired girl who introduced herself as Luna. Not long afterwards, another girl knocked timidly on the compartment door. 'May I sit here? Everywhere else is full.' she asked politely.

'Of course.' Harry replied equally politely. 'I'm Harry, although Grandmum calls me James. This is Lucy, Zara, William, Ginny and Luna.' Harry continued as he pointed to each occupant in turn.

The young girl's eyes widened as she realised just who she was sharing a compartment with, and clumsily curtseyed as she said to Harry and Will 'A pleasure to meet you, your Highnesses.'

'None of that now, just Harry and William (or Will or Wills) amongst friends. Now what would your name be, dear girl?' Harry asked amiably.

'Um, Catherine Middleton, my friends call me Kate.' the young girl replied, finally taking a seat next to Luna.

Gradually conversation built back up again as Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah arrived, and the compartment's magic became maxed out, so to speak, with 12 people crammed into the room. Harry decided now was the time to give his friends the present he had found back in the Library. 'Daph, Nev, Mione. These are for you, follow the instructions on the front, I think you will be pleasantly surprised.' He said handing each of the three on of the sheaves of parchment.

Shortly after, Hermione looked down at the parchment, the front cover now royal blue with bronze writing, and asked, 'But how?'

Harry had but one word to answer. 'Magic...'

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)  
Matt Smith  
Karen Gillan  
Arthur Darvill  
With Daniel Radcliffe  
And Georgie Henley  
YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry and his friends walked into the Entrance Hall and were immediately directed to follow Professor McGonagall up to her office on the seventh floor, near Gryffindor Tower. 'Now...' McGonagall started, looking around at the Sigma Four, Susan, Hannah and Lucy. 'The seven of you have signed up for the maximum number of electives. The only members of your year to do so, might I add. As such, I have been instructed to provide you each with Time Turners...' Harry looked skeptically at the small hourglass on a chain, but McGonagall pressed on, 'While I am aware that Mr Potter has other methods, a Time Turner is less...obtrusive shall we say. Also, Professor Dumbledore has provided you with an office which is accessible from the corridor near to each common room for you to share for homework and your Wizenagamot and Royal Duties for Harry. You are still expected to observe curfew. Now each entrance to the office is guarded by the Founder whose house it is nearest to, and you may set the password to anything provided I am kept appraised.'

McGonagall's talk continued for almost an hour before they were led down to a small alcove off the Entrance Hall and shown how to use the Time Turners, appearing just in time to enter the Great Hall with their classmates for the feast, while McGonagall left to attend to the first years.

Five minutes later and McGonagall entered the Great Hall along with a group of first years which, as always looked bemused and bewildered by the grandeur of the Hall. After the Sorting Hat's song had finished, McGonagall ran through the usual spiel before calling the students forward one by one, until she came to 'Middleton, Catherine!'

Kate looked puzzled as she heard the Sorting Hat's voice in her head. '_I see great things in your future young lady._' The Hat started cryptically before continuing, '_but for now at least, hmmm, your loyalty will lead you best, especially if you stick by the young Royals. Good luck in _HUFFLEPUFF!' As usual only the last word was spoken aloud and Kate scampered over to join her new house, taking a seat next to Susan.

'Mountbatten-Windsor, William.' was called forward next, and it was only the many muggleborns that recognised the last name and then the boy as Prince William. As the Hat was placed on Will's head, he could hear the voice permeating through his head. '_Hmmm, young Royal, where to put you. Smart like your father, but no...not the place for you. Ah! I know, find your place young one and join your new friend in _HUFFLEPUFF!' Will sighed in relief and quickly ran over, plopping himself down next to Kate, shaking the offered hand from Neville and Susan, looking up to see his cousins Zara and Harry standing, smiling and clapping as they looked in his direction, and he nodded to both in thanks.

After the last new student was sorted, Dumbledore stood and told everyone to tuck in as the Opening Feast appeared before their eyes, as the first years marvelled at the amount of food, and the upper years just started eating with gusto.

Well over half an hour later, Dumbledore stood once more and directed the student body to quiet down, before he began his start-of-term messages.

'...and taking over from the retiring Professor Kettleburn as head of the Care of Magical Creatures department will be Professor Rowan Moon.' At these words from Dumbledore, a blond haired, middle aged, attractive woman stood and waved to the student body, while the Doctor and Master tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

Harry, over on the Gryffindor house table had somehow put it together. 'She's a Time Lady.' He whispered to Lucy, who was sitting next to him. 'Not one I've met, but definitely a Time Lady.'

**History Professor's Office**

Harry, the Doctor, the Master and Professor Moon sat in the Doctor's office after the feast, and finally the Doctor asked the question they really wanted to know, 'So, Professor Moon, who are you?'

'Doctor! I'm hurt that you don't recognise me.' She walked over to the Doctor's desk and showed them the psychic message with the "R" and crescent moon monogram and tossed it to the Doctor.

'No! Romana? But Rassilon said you died in the Time War!' The Doctor exclaimed in realisation.

'I didn't die. That traitorous Rassilon usurped me as Lord President and then sabotaged my TARDIS so that it crashed on Earth. The crash caused me to regenerate again, number four now.' Romana finished in explanation.

The Doctor laughed jubilantly as he jumped up to hug his old friend, before she cautiously greeted the Master as if she expected to be cursed by him, but he just smiled wryly and greeted her politely.

**Defence Classroom  
Thursday Morning**

'Books away class.' Professor Griffin said as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third years entered the classroom to see a large wardrobe in the middle of the classroom with the desks pushed up against the walls. 'Now who here can tell me what a boggart is? Mrs Potter-Windsor?' he continued pointing to Lucy who had raised her hand immediately, just beating out Hermione.

'A boggart is a shape shifter which takes the shape of whatever a person fears the most.' Lucy stated as Professor Griffin smiled, before he asked Hermione to tell them where boggarts can be found.

'Any small dark space, boggarts are the embodiment of claustrophobia.' Hermione answered with a textbook perfect answer.

As the class went on, the Professor demonstrated how to defeat a boggart, and every student in the class had the opportunity. The few purebloods in the class sniggered at Lucy's boggart, a statue of an angel baring its teeth, although most muggleborns shuddered, with a repeat performance when Harry's boggart was the same statue standing over an unconscious Lucy.

**Potions Classroom**

The next day, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff third years entered the Potions classroom, the Gryffindors thankful that for once they didn't have Potions with the Slytherins. 'Wands away, cauldrons out, instructions are on the board!' Snape barked and then started walking around the classroom, glaring at students, sneering at them and making harsh comments. The Shrinking Solution that they were required to make was certainly not the easiest potion they had brewed, but nor was it the hardest. Harry and his friends were quite pleased to all manage near perfect potions, and even Neville, who Snape delighted in torturing, was given an EE for the class. Maybe, just maybe they might get through an uneventful year of Potions.

**Magical Law and Governance Classroom**

Later that afternoon, a combined class from all four houses entered the classroom on the first floor for their first Magical Law and Governance class, where the young Lords and Ladies of the Wizenagamot recognised Jonathan Carmichael, the Gentleman Usher of the Gold Rod, and Sue's aunty, and Chief Justice of the Wizenagamot, Amelia Bones, standing at the front of the room. 'Welcome to your Law and Governance class, students. I am Amelia Bones, call me Madam Bones, and this is Associate Professor Jonathan Carmichael, and we will be your teachers in this subject. Now unfortunately for you all, the timetable for this subject has your classes now, Fridays before dinner, and also two hours on Sundays before dinner.' Amelia Bones explained the brief for the subject to the class.

Professor Carmichael took over and continued the explanation. 'Over the next five years we will be studying the Wizenagamot and the Ministry of Magic's Departments, and also the legislative, and judicial powers each holds. We shall also study the various executive powers of the Minister and the Senior Undersecretary, the Chief Warlock, Speaker, Chancellor and Chief Justice, and to finish off we will study the history of magical law and government in Britain, and how the Royal Prerogative pertains to all of Her Majesty's subjects, including those of magical descent.'

Hermione was very surprised at the almost university level of organisation of the subject as Professor Carmichael handed out a sheaf of parchment to each student which gave details of what they would be studying each week, which teacher would be teaching what and even additional times which they would be available for questions.

Shortly after this, Professor Carmichael got the ball rolling with the first lecture on the history of the Royal Family and magic. 'The Wizarding Peoples of Great Britain came under the auspices of the Crown for the first time in 1215, when King John of England signed the Magna Carta, which recognised that the Wizarding Peoples had autonomy, but as English subjects were subject to the will of the Crown. The Wizard's Council, forerunner to the Ministry of Magic and the Wizenagamot was formed in 1265, and the Council recognised the powers of the Crown in statute for the first time in 1297, when the Council signed off on the Magna Carta...'

On and on the lecture went until the bell tolled to signify dinner time and the class was dismissed.

**Harry's TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

Lucy walked into the control room of Harry's TARDIS to find Harry on the lower level, muttering about compartments. 'What are you doing Harry?' she asked curiously.

'Just a minute.' he told her, using a sonic screwdriver to tighten two last attachments, before running up to the console and rapidly pressing buttons on the typewriter, looking up at the scanner now and then, before flicking two last switches, and watching as a keyring with 6 old style keys shot out from the console, and he added the TARDIS's Yale key to the keyring. 'Follow me.' Harry said to Lucy, as he clambered out of the TARDIS and into the office.

**Harry and His Friends' Office**

Harry and Lucy stepped back out into the office, and Lucy noticed that Harry's TARDIS now looked like a multi compartment trunk with 6 old style locks, and the seventh lock, a Yale one, which would provide access to the TARDIS itself. Lucy now noticed all of Harry's belongings that he might need on a daily basis were in piles on a nearby table, and together they opened each of the six compartments, adding clothes to the first, books to the second and so on until each was filled and Harry smiled before flying his TARDIS back to his dormitory and returning to the office.


	22. Chapter 22: Natural Talent

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**A/N: **Here we go with the another stanza of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Natural Talent**

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry found himself staring at a notice on the noticeboard announcing that Quidditch tryouts would take place next week, and having been flying over the break, he was determined to have a go. And so it was that Cysgod the phoenix carried a mail order form to Quality Quidditch Supplies in London, and Harry was delivered a state of the art broom known as the Firebolt.

**The Quidditch Pitch**

'Can we have our prospective seekers forward first.' Gryffindor Captain and seventh year Oliver Wood asked, and only two stepped forward; Harry, and Ginny Weasley. 'Ok, well this makes things a little easier.' Wood said in his distinctive Scottish accent. 'I'm going to release this snitch three times, and the whoever catches it most will be our main seeker and the other will be reserve. Questions? No. Off we go.' He released the snitch and both Harry and Ginny rocketed away to find it.

Harry's Firebolt was far and away faster than Ginny's Cleansweep Six but Ginny's petite frame meant that she was able to mostly match him. After just 10 minutes Harry was leading Ginny in a steep dive in which Harry caught the snitch mere centimetres before Ginny could reach it. The activity was then repeated and in a mirror image of the first, Ginny caught the snitch just ahead of Harry. But it was the third chase that would go down in Quidditch folklore.

Wood stood in the centre of the vast Quidditch Pitch and released the snitch for the third time. This time, both Harry and Ginny had a harder time of it, and for over 20 minutes neither was able to find it. But then, both prospective seekers saw it at the exact moment, 50 feet below them and slightly closer to Ginny. Both chased as fast as they could, and soon enough they were neck and neck flying the length of the pitch stretching out for the snitch just 1 metre off the ground. Both reached out for it, and amazingly, impossibly both hands closed over the snitch at the same moment, and this caused them both to end up falling onto the ground. As soon as it was caught, the practice snitch had been caught it reappeared in front of Wood, as it was charmed to do, and Wood muttered the Flesh Memory Charm, which would tell him just who caught the snitch first, and the time after release that it was caught. '_Caro memoria_' he incanted and was shocked at the smoke that appeared before him, and even Madam Hooch who had at one time played in the British and Irish Quidditch League had never seen this before. The smoky words spelt out;

_Harry Potter-Windsor 27 minutes, 5.08 seconds  
Ginny Weasley 27 minutes, 5.08 seconds  
TIE_

'Well this is interesting.' Wood stated as Harry and Ginny made themselves over to him. 'According to this practice snitch, your last effort was a tie. Based on this, I guess you get to share the spot, Harry you will have our first game against Slytherin, and our third against Ravenclaw. Ginny you'll be seeker for our second game against Hufflepuff and for the final, or the first game back if, heaven forbid, we don't make the final.'

Harry and Ginny, despite being very competitive, just high fived each other before they were presented with their Quidditch uniforms, which Madam Hooch had charmed to have their names on the back, above a golden number 7, or 14 in Ginny's case, the number of a seeker and second (reserve) seeker.

The real surprise from the training session was however that both Lucy and Ron Weasley made the reserve squad, Lucy as a Chaser and Ron as Keeper, and Lucy especially was ecstatic as she was handed a scarlet uniform with her name and a golden number 8 emblazoned on the back, showing Harry excitedly, hugging him tightly.

**Three Weeks Later  
****The Quidditch Pitch**

The first week in November came and it was time for the Quidditch season to get underway. The first game was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Gryffindor looking to break a Slytherin domination of the clash, having not won against the Serpents since Charlie Weasley had left the school. The weather was abysmal, dark gray clouds filled the sky, lightning flashing and thunder crashing, not to mention the pouring rain.

But weather never stopped Quidditch and soon both teams had taken to the sky ready to start the season with a bang. Soon enough, Madam Hooch had released the balls into the air and the match was underway, and quickly it became a hard bruising affair, fifteen fouls being called in the first 5 minutes of the match as Gryffindor raced to an 80 to 10 lead on the back of Wood being the better Keeper. From then on, Slytherin were not in with a chance and 35 minutes into the game, the excitable and somewhat biased Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan once again announced the score jubilantly, 'Another goal to Angelina Johnson, and Gryffindor lead 190 to just 20. What a start to the season by this Gryffindor squad!'

As the match continued, the Slytherin players seemed to get rougher and rougher, if at all possible, and soon enough Katie Bell had put away another three penalty shots as the game creeped towards the hour mark. The Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy was no longer searching for the snitch, and instead spent his time taunting Harry, not even realising that the snitch was hovering just next to his ear. Harry hovered rocketed straight at Malfoy, catching the snitch and rolling away, knocking Malfoy out of the way as he flew past.

To Harry's surprise, after the game Malfoy came forward and congratulated Harry before walking away to the Slytherin change rooms, head held high.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Despite it only being the first game, the Gryffindors celebrated long into the night having finally beaten Slytherin after six years of snake domination of the first match of the school term. It was only when McGonagall stormed into the common room and ordered them all into bed at 25 past 1 that the Gryffindor victory party ended.

_**Author's Note: **Only a short chapter this time. And finally we see Harry playing Quidditch!_


	23. Chapter 23: Hogsmeade

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Hogsmeade**

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

'Well Luce? Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? Like on an official date?' Harry seemed to stumble over his words asking his bondmate out.

'Of course I will, Harry.' Lucy answered, smiling warmly at his obvious embarrassment and his hopeful look. 'I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you.'

Relief washed over Harry's face. Weeping Angels? Easy! Asking Lucy on a date? HELP PLEASE! He was glad she had agreed, and was already running through his head ways to make that day magical.

**Gryffindor Common Room  
****First Hogsmeade Weekend**

Harry was waiting in the common room for Lucy before their first official date. He was wearing a new dark brown corduroy trousers and a beige Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie with an old favourite of the Doctor's, brown Converse All Stars.

When Lucy walked down the stairs into the common room, Harry was speechless, seeing Lucy's denim jeans, and her scarlet polo shirt, emblazoned with the legend "_Gryffindor Lioness_" in gold on the front and "_Potter-Windsor_" on the back, along with her playing number 8, the shirts having been a gift to the 6 girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch squad from Harry. She also carried a denim jacket to match her jeans and, taking a leaf out of Harry's book, was wearing blue Converse All Stars, along with a maroon woollen beret.

Finally Harry managed to find enough of his voice to compliment his bondmate, 'Lucy, you look ab-solutely gorgeous. Like always.' He added his trademark crooked smile as he finished.

Lucy blushed a pretty pink at Harry's compliment, subconsciously thinking back to her time on the _Dawn Treader_ when she had foolishly tried out a spell to make her "more beautiful". She also subtly appreciated Harry's outfit, complimenting him as well, before Harry offered her his arm and together they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Great Hall**

Harry and Lucy sat side by side at the Gryffindor Table eating breakfast, waiting for the bell to toll, announcing that students may leave for Hogsmeade. Harry finished his last bite of toast just moments before the large bell tolled and Dumbledore stood and announced that students could leave for Hogsmeade.

**Entrance Hall **

The couple were soon the first in line to leave the castle as the caretaker Filch and Professor McGonagall checked students against the list of those with signed permission forms or permission notes, and soon Harry and Lucy were walking down the well worn path to Hogsmeade, and without either of them realising it, Harry's right hand reached down to take hold of Lucy's left and their fingers interlaced.

**High Street, Hogsmeade, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

The young royal couple strolled down the High Street of Hogsmeade and first went to Dervish & Banges, being an alien time traveller, Harry had a strange appreciation for objects which other people viewed as junk. In amongst the various bits and bobs in Dervish and Banges, Harry found a small leather bound book embossed with the title "_Travels in the Kingdom of Narnia_" anonymously authored by "_The Just King_". 'Luce! I think I just found something written by your brother!' Harry called and Lucy came over looking incredulously at the cover of the book, until she saw the author, and her hand flew to her mouth and Harry knew that this was one thing he had to buy for her.

The couple continued wandering in and out of the various shops in Hogsmeade, stopping at the The Three Broomsticks for lunch, before wandering out to the Shrieking Shack to gaze upon the so called most haunted building in Britain.

**Harry and his Friends' Office  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry and Lucy headed back to Hogwarts in the early afternoon and made their way to their office to find Commander McClelland, their Private Secretary and Lupin, their Press Secretary, sitting near to the fire in the plush armchairs. Both military officers quickly stood and saluted the young royals, even as Harry waved them back into their seats. 'At ease gentlemen. What can I do for you Commander McClelland, Squadron Leader Desgrange? It is Desgrange now isn't it?' Harry asked as he and Lucy sat down in a loveseat, Lucy unconsciously snuggling into Harry's side.

'Yes Harry it is Desgrange.' Lupin, who had of course taken a seat on the Wizenagamot as _Marquess Desgrange_, affirmed before turning to Commander McClelland and gesturing him to speak.

'Your Highness, Remus and I have been preparing a timetable of events that you will be undertaking over the course of the next few months, and thought you might appreciate a bit of forewarning that you may have a couple of state dinners to attend.'

'How many is a couple?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Oh only a dozen or so.' Commander McClelland continued, barely concealing a smirk at Harry's obvious discomfort at going through a state dinner. 'Let me see, there's the US Secretary of Magic, the Australian Magical Governor-General, La Presidente Magicale of France...Actually, there's not that many Your Highness, and I'm sure Her Majesty wouldn't mind the lovely Duchess joining you at these dinners.'

'Of course she wouldn't mind.' Remus added, both officers hoping that they wouldn't have to go for the hard sell.

'I suppose I can attend some state dinners, as long as the gorgeous Duchess can join me.' Harry finally said, smirking as Lucy ducked her head and blushed, completely unable to contain a brilliant and bright smile.

'Oh and Her Majesty expects you for Christmas lunch, but wishes you to spend Christmas Night at the school, but she won't explain why.' Commander McClelland added.

_**Author's Note: **Another short chapter...sorry, hopefully the next one will be longer._


	24. Chapter 24: Not What it Seems

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Not What it Seems**

* * *

**Potions Dungeon  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Daphne was slightly annoyed at Snape, as usual. This time however, Snape had really outdone himself. He had split the usual pairings up, and instead of working with either Tracey or Hermione as she normally did, she had been forced to work with Draco Malfoy. Now she wasn't a bad brewer, but she certainly wasn't the best. That, she had to admit, as much as it pained her so, belonged to Draco.

'Greengrass, if you pause in between every fifth stir you'll find you get the even consistency mentioned in the method.' Draco's voice broke her out of her reverie, and she followed his advice, and was surprised that he was right.

And so it continued for the whole double Potions lesson, Malfoy would give Daphne subtle hints, and by the end of class her potion was bettered only by Malfoy's own.

'Why did you help me Malfoy?' Daphne asked incredulously.

'Because I decided that I will not be my father.' Malfoy said cryptically before he walked out of the dungeon and off to his next class.

**Chamber of the House of Lords Wizenagamot  
Headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic  
Under Whitehall, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1992 CE**

'Based on the evidence hereunto entered by The Honourable Chief Justice Madam Bones, this austere body finds the Viscount Malfoy guilty of bribery and sedition under the previous administrations, and as such are banished from the House of Lords Wizenagamot.' Dumbledore intoned from his seat as Chief Warlock.

Yaxley took the opportunity to try and separate himself from Malfoy by moving that the House of Malfoy be disgraced and removed from the rolls of Magical Families.

Harry however surprised the whole body when he stood and spoke, 'I wish to make a counter motion. My sources tell me that Viscount Malfoy's stripping of title and incarceration will pass headship to his son, one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Also, as his father would be named _vitae nullius_, this would make Draco the last scion of his House and as such eligible for succession. I move that Draco be allowed to take his place as Viscount Malfoy and allow him the opportunity to restore honour to his House's place amongst our austere body.'

Hannah also joined in surprising the Wizenagamot more by seconding the motion. Such was the surprise that the motion passed on its first vote.

The Speaker of the Wizenagamot, The Marquess Ogden stood and commanded, 'Very well, let Draco Lucius Malfoy be called forth into our chambers this day and invested. Call forth Stronghammer and have the claim assessed.'

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

'Stronghammer! Would you please announce your finding?' Speaker Ogden asked of the goblin in charge of inheritances at Gringotts.

'The Gringotts Department of Inheritances has assessed The Honourable Draco Lucius Malfoy to be the heir apparent to the Malfoy Viscountcy and the last scion of said House.

'Very well. Mister Malfoy, step forward and make your claim.' Ogden announced as Draco stepped forward, already in the plum coloured Wizenagamot robes.

'I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Viscount Malfoy, claim the seat of Malfoy, by virtue of patrilineal descent, and being of the House of Malfoy. I pledge my allegiance to the Crown and the Ministry of Magic. So mote it be. I sit on the Crossbench.' Draco intoned, and a red plume of smoke engulfed the former Malfoy seat and a new white plume of smoke placed his new seat next to the Viscountess Davis and the whole of the hall was silent as Malfoy completely went against all expectations that he would remain in the pureblood niche. Malfoy however did little more than give a subtle nod to Daphne before walking over and taking his seat.

'Does any member of this body have anything they wish to bring before us?' Speaker Ogden continued.

'The House of Robards moves that this austere body grant the ceremonial rank of Auror Marshal to Master Auror Moody in recognition of his staunch service and excellence over 40 years.' Gawain, Viscount Robards, Head of the Auror Office made the motion.

'Viscount Robards, The House of Peverell recognises the achievements and services by the Master Auror. But my question is whether having an active duty Auror holding an albeit ceremonial rank that outranks your own would be prejudicial to your commanding Master Auror Moody?' Harry asked delicately, using the lowest ranked of his seats in order to avoid looking like he was abusing position.

'The House of Peverell makes an excellent point,' Gawain conceded, but continued to back up his motion nonetheless, 'however, I do believe that Master Auror Moody and myself may work around that, having known each other for many years. Moody has long been the greatest Auror in history and I believe that it is time he be recognised for it...' Robards continued on for another few minutes before Speaker Ogden called for a vote.

Master Auror Moody, serving as the Bailiff of the Wizenagamot was called into the Chamber before Chief Warlock Dumbledore. 'Master Auror Moody, in recognition of your long service and excellence over 40 years, I, Chief Warlock of the House of Lords Wizenagamot, am proud to confer upon you the rank of Auror Marshal. May your serve Queen and Country to the best of your ability.'

When Moody left the Chamber again he was no longer carrying the usual Auror Badge, which was the coat of arms of Magical Britain with the words Auror Office below it, his badge now featured the Auror Badge, with a wreath and crossed batons in place of the words Auror Office. He was now also entitled to carry a Marshal's baton, like that of a British Army Field Marshal's baton.

**Hogwarts Lake  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry sat with his back to his favourite willow tree, reading Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles. He was jolted slightly when his auburn haired bondmate plopped down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Hound of the Baskervilles?' That is my favourite Sherlock Holmes!' Lucy said with her trademark smile lighting up her face.

'Hey Luce, never could resist a bit of Sherlock Holmes. I just had to get away for a while after all the legal wrangling that went on in the meeting.' Harry said, as together the young couple continued to read, Harry's free hand wrapping around Lucy's waist, making Lucy's smile even brighter.

**The Great Hall**

'And very quickly before dinner, it gives me great pleasure to announce that Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Pond, and Rory Williams are organising a Christmas Ball, which will take place Christmas Night in the Great Hall. All students third year and above will be allowed to attend.' Dumbledore announced.

Harry suddenly understood exactly why his grandmother wanted him at Hogwarts on Christmas Night. 'Will you go to the ball with me, fair maiden?' Harry leaned over and whispered in Lucy's ear, her only response was to nod and blush as she continued to watch Dumbledore until he signalled for dinner to start.


	25. Chapter 25: Interlude Three

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another interlude of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Interlude Three - Surprise Revelations**

* * *

**Dufftown, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Echoing around the town of Dufftown, in northern Scotland was the familiar sound of the grating engines of the Doctor's TARDIS, but the man who stepped out was not the familiar eleventh incarnation of the Time Lord. Instead, this Doctor was skinny (aren't they all?), with red hair and piercing hazel eyes. He was wearing brown "cords" (corduroy trousers), with brown Converse All Stars, a white dress shirt, and a brown vest which matched his cords, topped off with a beige trenchcoat.

'So where are we, Doc?' came the voice of his 18 year old companion Lady Georgiana Sanderson, who answered to Georgie. Georgie was also a red head, with elfin like features (no, she wasn't an elf), with her long hair tied back and held out of her face by two thin gold headbands. Her choice of a purple, black, green and white floral dress with black ballet flats was maybe not her most practical choice, but the Doctor had promised her a day without too much running.

When she looked around, the Doctor was back inside the TARDIS, and hearing a large rev, she had just enough experience to move out of the way as, impossible as it may seem, a bright red 1966 MG MGB roadster squeezed out of the TARDIS doors which closed behind it. The top was down, and there was the Doctor, trench coat now lain down on the back seat, sitting at the wheel of a British classic car. 'Come along, Georgie.' was all he said before she had jumped in and the Doctor floored the accelerator and headed along the worn dirt track towards the A941.

**Near Aviemore, Scotland, Earth, 1993**

'C'mon Doc! Are you gonna tell me where we are going?' Georgie asked with a pout as the new Doctor swung the car onto a little known dirt track before stopping to put the canvas roof up.

'Well, Georgie, I thought we might visit a little school around here, it's on the opposite side of a lake about halfway down this road.' The new Doctor said as he put the roadster into gear and continued down the road again.

**Riddle Manor  
****Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth, 1993 CE**

'...Wormtail...I need you to make up a mix of milk and Nagini's venom, and feed me. This new body grows weak already and it needs to last a whole year. Be gone with you, and don't be too long about it.' The small ritual-created body of Lord Voldemort wheezed.

'Yes...my...l-l-lord.' Wormtail stuttered before scampering off to do his master's bidding.

The wraith that was Lord Voldemort was the product of a dark ritual which involved an infant and the sacrifice of a blood relative, the spirit Voldemort had revelled in the situation as he observed Wormtail dump the baby into the cauldron then slit its mother's throat.

**Hogwarts Lake  
Glenmore Forest Park, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

'So where is this school?' Georgie asked impatiently. 'I can see the other side of the lake, and there certainly isn't a building anywhere in sight, let alone a school.'

'Just a sec.' The new Doctor answered, pulling out a pair of what could only be the brainy specs and his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at Georgie from head to toe, then in the general direction of the school, and Georgie watched gobsmacked as the school faded into sight, a fairytale castle, towers and turrets everywhere.

'Well come on then Doc! What are we waiting for?' Georgie asked excitedly, wanting to see the inside of this school that for some reason looked so familiar to her.

'Wait up...Georgiana!' The Doctor called out to the teen who was already fifty metres ahead. He squeezed the key to his MGB and it faded from sight, one second out of sync, and set off after the girl. 'Georgie! Be aware, there are a lot of dangerous creatures in this forest.' he added as he finally caught up to the young girl, who even he had to admit, was a very pretty girl, no actually, she was a young lady now.

**Riddle Manor  
****Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth, 1993 CE**

'What do you want me to do, Master?' Wormtail asked, prostrating himself at the feet of his lord.

'You will have a part to play, Wormtail, I have another ritual for you to perform, but not yet, I shall tell you of it when it is time for you to prepare.'

'I'll be ready my lord, I'm honoured.' Wormtail muttered.

'Excellent, Wormtail! You will certainly come in...handy.' Voldemort said, laughing at an unknown joke.

**Lower Levels of Vaults  
****Gringott's Bank Headquarters, Earth, 1991 CE**

Deep within the bowels of Gringott's Wizard Bank, the Chiefs of several of the most powerful clans of Goblins entered a conference room, taking a seat around a large oval table. They all fell to one knee when Griphook entered the room and announced, 'Announcing, the Head of the Department of Claims and Inheritances, Stronghammer, and Goblin King Ragnok.'

'You may be seated.' Ragnok said as he entered the room and took his seat at the head of the table. 'Clan Chiefs...The time is now that we must take a stance. Will we stay neutral, will we side with Lord Gryffindor or will we side with the False Lord?' Ragnok asked of his Clan Chiefs.

'Why must we take a side at all?' Bloodstone asked with the goblin equivalent of petulance.

'Because Bloodstone, you know as well as I do that the prophecy of Ood Sigma foretells the end of time if Harry Potter does not succeed. And you ALL know as well as I do that the so-called Lord Voldemort will not just let goblins be, we will have to MAKE A CHOICE!' Ragnok bellowed this, staring down each Clan Chief in turn. 'WELL! What is your choice?'

'The Hebrides Clans pledge their support to the Duke of Gryffindor.' was the first response from Bonecruncher.

'The Scottish Clans pledge their support to the Duke of Gryffindor.' came from Gnasher.

Just as Ragnok had predicted, all seven of the Clan Chiefs pledged support to the Duke of Gryffindor, who was by far and away their biggest account holder, not to mention just about the most powerful wizard of the last 500 years, discounting of course the Time Lord Godric Gryffindor.

**Hogwarts Gatehouse  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

''oo's there?' came the recognisable accent of the gameskeeper Rubeus Hagrid as the new Doctor and Georgie reached the Hogwarts gatehouse.

This was where the fun begins for the Doctor. He knew that there was a younger incarnation of himself at Hogwarts at the time, but he remembered this encounter as clear as day, a paradoxical encounter in which he gave himself important information about times to come.

'I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, and this is Lady Georgiana Sanderson. We're here to see Doctor John Smith.' The new Doctor said holding up his psychic paper, careful to use an alias that would be obvious to the past Doctor, but less so to most other people.

'Very well, Doc' McCrimmon.' Hagrid said reaching for his keys hung on his belt and unlocking the large gate to allow the two visitors in. 'Follow me, an' I'll take yer to the Doc'.'

**History Professor's Office**

The Eleventh Doctor was sitting in his office looking through essays with help from his unofficial assistant Harry when the unmistakable voice of Hagrid could be heard through the closed door. 'Doc' I got two visitors 'ere for yer.'

'Send them in Hagrid.' The Doctor replied.

The door to the office opened and the Doctor looked up to see two red heads, a man and young woman walk in and take a seat across the desk from him. 'And you two are?' he asked, sensing something familiar about the man.

'The Doctor and Lady Georgiana Sanderson.' The man said by way of introduction.

'Ah, so you're me?' The Eleventh Doctor realised. 'Oh, where's my manners? It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Georgiana. This is my good friend and charge, His Royal Highness Prince Harry James, Duke of Gryffindor.' he said kissing Georgie's hand before waving his hand expansively towards Harry.

'Pleased to see you again, Harry.' The Future Doctor said shaking his hand, internally thankful that the Harry he knew was now travelling alone mostly.

'An honour to meet Your Highness,' Georgie curtseyed, while the Future Doctor looked on glad that, despite her age, Georgie had enough common sense to not bring up the fact that in the future her and Harry would become like brother and sister. If only all his companions knew better than revealing the future to others.

'And you as well Lady Georgiana.' Harry replied, kissing Georgie's hand just as the Doctor had.

'So you're me?' The Eleventh Doctor repeated his earlier question to the Future Doctor.

'Yep, but you've got a couple of regenerations before you're me yet.'

'Ah ok, so what can I do for you?' The Eleventh Doctor asked.

'I've come here to finalise a paradox that has plagued my mind since I was you. But first...Harry, would you mind taking Georgiana down to the Great Hall for lunch?' The Future Doctor stated by way of explanation.

Both Harry and Georgie had been companions of the Doctor long enough to recognise a dismissal and so Harry led Georgie down to the Great Hall.

**First Floor Corridor**

'Harry! There you are.' Lucy smiled brightly as she came upon Harry and Georgie walking towards the Grand Staircase. 'Who's your friend?'

'Lucy, this is Lady Georgiana Sanderson. Georgiana, this is my bondmate Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor, formerly Lucy Pevensie.' Harry introduced the two girls.

'Pleasure to meet you, Georgiana.' Lucy said.

'Pleasure to meet you too Lucy, but both of you, please call me Georgie.' Georgie said in recognition of the introduction.

Both Harry and Lucy nodded in acquiescence of the request. 'So Luce, would you like to join Georgie and I for lunch in the Great Hall?' Harry asked.

'Sure Harry.' Lucy said, smiling brightly both at her bondmate and their pretty, new friend.

**History Professor's Office**

'So what is this paradox you want to bring to end, for you at least?' The Eleventh Doctor asked of his future self.

'Before I tell you, I have to ask, has Harry been taught to drive a car by the Prince of Wales yet?' was the answer he received.

'Yes, the Queen figured that given he could fly a TARDIS, that a car would be no problem. Even gave him a car that had a glamour that made him look 20. Why?' The Eleventh Doctor asked confusedly.

'Because I had to make sure that I was completing the paradox. But anyway, many years ago, when I was you, I received a visit from my current incarnation...' the Future Doctor started his explanation very badly. '...and I was told that the Dark Lord is returning and that the Time Lords, all the Time Lords on Earth must be ready.'

**Hogwarts Lake  
Glenmore Forest Park, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

'Doctor, you need to get back to Dufftown? Well follow me.' Harry said with a smirk as he pulled a key from his pocket, squeezing as a cream coloured 1962 Austin-Healey 3000 Mk II appeared, having been stored one second out of sync, just as the Doctor's MGB had been. 'Come on Georgie, you can jump in here, I think you'll appreciate the magical additions.' Harry added as he and Lucy opened the doors and climbed in.

Georgie was amazed that when she joined the others in the Healey that the front passenger seat had magically expanded to fit two people. She marvelled further as Harry started the ignition, kicking the glamour into gear, the air around them shimmering. She had of course seen this car in the future, but by that point Harry was 18, therefore being old enough to drive, hence no longer requiring the glamour.

**On the B9009, Near Dufftown, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

The Healey and the MGB sped along the B roads of northern Scotland towards Dufftown, the Doctor thankful that Harry and Georgie were already showing signs of acting like brother and sister, meaning that the paradox was still being fulfilled, which was better than he could have hoped.

_**Author's Note: **__Before I get the reviews asking why I brought in a new incarnation of the Doctor, the answer, truth be told, is that my original plan was to have a different Time Lord, but I'd already had one born after the Time War and three survive the Time War and if I brought any more back I might as well bring them all back, so this nameless Time Lord was overtaken by a new Doctor, not the next incarnation, but a future one, or at least one possible future one (e.g. _Scream of the Shalka_ Ninth Doctor v. Chris Eccleston Ninth Doctor)_


	26. Chapter 26: Rocking Around the Xmas Tree

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! Before I get started, just a quick bitch. While I don't mind constructive criticism, I recently received a flaming review from a user completely trashed my writing ability, which I admit isn't brilliant, but has actually disabled PMs and not allowed me the opportunity to reply to their review. Ladies and gentleman...if you are going to flame please at least have the courage to allow me to reply to your review. I promise I WILL NOT try to change your opinions, but wish to acknowledge that I have received and possibly even taken on board any criticisms. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Rocking Around the Christmas Tree**

* * *

**Christmas Eve  
Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1993 CE**

Harry and Lucy had not long fallen asleep on the common room couch, Lucy's head resting on Harry's chest as he leaned on the arm of the couch, when they were woken by the sound of feet landing on flagstone. Lucy looked up sleepily, barely taking in the ornate needlework on the red robe of the rather large man in front of her, barely seeing the white beard on his face, when it suddenly began to sink in. 'Father Christmas?' she asked unsure if it is the same man she once encountered in Narnia, all those years ago.

'Yes, dear Lucy. It is good to see you again.' Father Christmas said with his characteristic jolly voice. 'Dear one, Aslan has sent me to give you and your bondmate a very special gift. He says that you may have need of it in the years to come.' The jolly man said as he reached into his sack and pulled out a shrunken frame which, with a wave of his hand, was enlarged back to full size. There, in all his glory, was the great lion himself, a large Narnian landscape in the background, Aslan, the true king of Narnia.

'Aslan?' Lucy asked, voice full of wonderment.

'Not quite dear one,' the portrait Aslan replied, 'I am but an echo of Aslan, but I bring you his wisdom and will guide you through your trials as Aslan himself would.'

'Thank you, Father Christmas.' Harry said from his seat on the couch.

'That is not all young Prince. I have for you a message from Aslan himself.' Father Christmas answered. 'Aslan says that you would do well to remember that help will always be given, to those who ask for it.' Father Christmas finished cryptically before saying his farewells, and hefting his sack, he disappeared into nothingness.

**The Next Evening  
****Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry joined the majority of the Gryffindor boys sitting in the common room in their dress robes waiting for their dates to come down the stairs. Every now and again he fidgeted, trying to straighten his bow tie, even futilely trying to flatten his hair out, getting more and more nervous with each moment that passed. Harry watched as Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Parvati and Lavender, and various other Gryffindor girls met their partners and headed down to the Great Hall, while Harry was left to his nervousness.

Harry had just started to inspect his fingernails nervously when he heard a hesitant voice. 'Harry?'

He looked up, and saw a vision of beauty. Lucy slowly walked down the stairs, her emerald green dress off set by her auburn hair, the colour seeming to shimmer in the firelight. Harry walked over to meet her at the base of the stairs, and managed to stutter out, 'You...l-l-look...b-b-beautiful, Lucy.'

'Thank you, Harry. You don't look so bad yourself.' Lucy replied as she took Harry's offered arm and the youngest royal couple followed the stream of students towards the Great Hall.

**Entrance Hall**

Harry and Lucy reached the Entrance Hall to find that Dumbledore had, for some reason, decided to conduct the Ball much like the traditional balls put on by many pureblood families, in as much as each couple would enter individually and be announced by a herald, much to Harry's chagrin. He watched as numbers dwindled until only the Head Boy and Girl were left with them before McGonagall finally directed Harry and Lucy to enter the hall.

**Great Hall**

'Her Royal Highness Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor, Marchioness Potter, Countess of Monmouth, Baroness Evans, accompanied by His Royal Highness Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, Marquess Potter, Earl of Monmouth, Baron Evans.' Harry fought back the urge to roll his eyes as he and Lucy entered the Great Hall after they were announced, as they moved to a table near the dance floor where their friends had taken their place.

After the Head Boy and Girl, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater had entered the Hall, the Professors followed, taking their places at the High Table. Professor Dumbledore stood and welcomed the students to the Ball.

'And now, please welcome wizarding pop musician Celestina Warbeck with her hit song, 'There's A Place For Us'.' Dumbledore announced as the fairly short, blonde haired witch walked onto the stage off to the side of the High Table as Harry asked Lucy to dance and was joined on the dance floor by Hannah and Neville, Hermione and Peter Phillips, Daphne and Blaise Zabini, and Susan with fourth year Hufflepuff James Diggory.

These five couples were joined by a few of the upperclassmen as they took their positions and Celestina took the magical microphone and began to sing.

'_There's a place out there for us,  
__More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
__So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in __down here,  
__Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah.'_

Harry remembered the lessons he had been given at Buckingham Palace by the Queen and Princess Royal as he and Lucy waltzed across the dance floor, while Lucy remembered the many royal balls that her and her siblings had hosted all those years ago at Cair Paravel. They both smiled when they heard the next line of the song as Harry twirled Lucy gracefully.

_'We can be the kings and queens of anything if we __believe.  
__It's written in the stars that shine above,  
__A world where you and I belong, where faith and love __will keep us strong,  
__Exactly who we are is just enough. _

_There's a place for us.  
There's a __place for us._

Little did the young royal couple know that as they continued to dance they were quickly becoming the focal point of the dance, as the vast majority of occupants of the Hall now stood watching the two spin and twirl their way across the floor, just as well as any couple could be expected to waltz.

_When the water meets the sky,  
__Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,  
__When these broken hands are whole again,  
__We will find what we've been waiting for, w__e were made for so much more_

As Celestina started the climb towards the crescendo, Harry and Lucy were reminiscing, the words of the song reminding Harry of various planets and time periods he had travelled to, Lucy of her travels across all of Narnia.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
__It's written in the stars that shine above,  
__A world where you and I belong, where faith and love w__ill keep us strong,  
__Exactly who we are is just enough.  
_

_There's a place for us.  
There's a place for us._

_So hold on, hold on,  
__There's a place for us_

As the song finally did reach its crescendo, Harry once again twirled Lucy as the two were now fully engrossed in their dancing, and the rest of the Hall had simply faded away.

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
_

_It's written in the stars that shine above,  
A world where you and I __belong, where faith and love keep us strong,  
__Exactly who we __are is just enough, there's a place for us.  
__A world where you and I belong, where faith and love __will keep us strong,  
__Exactly who we are is just enough, _

_Exactly who we are __is just enough,  
__There's a place for us._

As Celestina's voice finally brought the song to its end, fading out, Harry dipped Lucy, before standing to deafening applause from most of the assembled students, Lucy blushing bright pink, even as her face was brightened by a wide grin.

**Later that night**

'_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
__at the Christmas party hop.  
__Mistletoe hung where you can see  
__ev'ry couple tries to stop._

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
__let the Christmas spirit ring.  
__Latter we'll have some pumpkin pie  
__and we'll do some caroling._

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
__when you hear voices singing  
__"Let's be jolly,  
__Deck the halls with boughs of holly."_

_Rockin' around the Christmas Tree.  
__Have a happy holiday.  
__Ev'ryone dancing merrily  
__in the new old fashioned way.'_

Once again Harry and Lucy were on the dance floor, this time dancing a lively swing, laughing merrily as they listened to Celestina Warbeck singing various Christmas carols and other Christmas songs.

'C'mon Luce, lets go outside for a bit.' Harry said, smiling down at his bondmate, who acquiesced and they left the Great Hall, walking down into the courtyard.

**The Viaduct Courtyard**

Harry and Lucy sat on one of the many stone benches outside the main doors of Hogwarts, Lucy leaning her head on Harry's chest. 'It's been a great night hasn't it?' Harry asked, smiling down on Lucy.

'It's been magical.' Lucy replied smiling brightly as the voice of Celestina Warbeck could still be heard wafting from within the castle.

_**Author's Note: **'There's A Place For Us' is a song from the Soundtrack of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and surely everyone would no that I don't own 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' either.  
_


	27. Chapter 27: Flying High

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Flying High**

* * *

**Aeroport de Barcelona  
****Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain, Earth, 1994 CE**

'My grandmother, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second of Great Britain apologises for being unable to meet with you Señora Ministro de Magia,' Harry explained to the head of the Spanish Magical Government as he met her near his private jet shortly after it had landed. 'I am Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor and this is my Private Secretary, Royal Navy Lieutenant Commander Geoffrey McClelland, and my Press Secretary, Royal Air Force Squadron Leader Remus John Lupin, Marquess Desgrange.' Harry added drawing the woman's attention to the two men in military uniform who stood two steps behind him.

'A pleasure Your Highness, Commander, Squadron Leader. My name is Sara Veracruz. Welcome to Barcelona, if you'll follow me to the car, we will make our way to Zaragoza.' The Spanish Minister said as she led the three Brits across the tarmac to a black limousine.

**Headquarters of La Ministerio de la Magia  
****Under Zaragoza, Aragon, Spain, Earth, 1994 CE**

'Señora Veracruz? Might I ask why your Ministry is in Zaragoza as opposed to Madrid?' Harry asked of their host.

'Quite simply, Your Highness,' Señora Veracruz started, 'When La Ministerio de la Magia was formed, most of the magical executive powers in Spain rested with the ancient Spanish kingdoms, Aragon being, at the time, the strongest, so Zaragoza, being the capital of Aragon, got to play host to La Ministerio.'

**Four Hours Later**

'Muchas gracias, Señor Director de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica.' Harry said as he placed the approved Auror Exchange Program documents in a briefcase which he handed to Commander McClelland. 'Señora Veracruz, Minister Diggory has asked me to tell you that he is willing to forge stronger diplomatic bonds with the continent now that the Pureblood Conservatives are no longer in power.' he added to Señora Veracruz as he prepared to leave the Spanish Ministry.

**The Next Day  
****Arc de Triomphe, Avenue des Champs-Elysées, Paris, France, 1994 CE**

Harry, his military aides and French guide apparated into a notice-me-not ward under the Arc de Triomphe (Harry being side apparated by Remus). 'Pourquoi est-ministère de l'entrée sur la rue la plus utilisée à Paris?' (_Why is the Ministry entrance on the most used street in Paris?_) Harry asked their guide in broken French, concealing the fact that he spoke every language flawlessly.

'Only ze publique entrance is here. All ze employees apparate or floo directly in. It is here because ze Place is so busy zat people are less likely to notice ze extra activity around ze Arc.' The guide responded with a thick French accent, recognising Harry's apparent difficulty speaking French. 'Now, if you will follow me, We will enter Le Ministère de la Magie.'

**Office of the Directeur des Relations Extérieures  
****Ministère de la Magie Paris Headquarters  
****Under Avenue des Champs-Elysées, Paris, France, 1994 CE**

'Welcome to Paris, Your Highness. I am Pierre Delacour, Directeur des Relations Extérieures, that is to say, Director of Foreign Relations for the French Ministry of Magic.' A middle aged man greeted the young Prince as he was shown into yet another diplomat's office. 'I have been in contact with your Ambassador to Magical France...Ariane, Lady Turpin...and she has told me of your exploits at your school, Prince James.' Pierre continued with a slight smirk.

'Please Monsieur Directeur, I am here only as a special envoy from Her Majesty the Queen of Great Britain and her Loyal Wizenagamot. I am not here about my exploits, which I am sure, are grossly over-exaggerated.' Harry said, looking forward to tomorrow when he would be on the Hogwarts Express and on his way back to Hogwarts.

'My apologies, Your Highness, I was just trying to make light of our meeting.' Pierre said placatingly, even as he saw Harry relax more, and immediately he could tell that despite his dislike of politics, the Duke of Gryffindor would be a very good political ally.

**The Hogwarts Express  
Near Edinburgh Waverley Railway Station, Edinburgh, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE  
**The scarlet red steam locomotive charged along the East Coast Main Line through Edinburgh, towards its destination in northern Scotland. To the many non-magical people who saw the train along its journey assumed that it was an annual historical society event which sent this relic of a train along the East Coast of Britain each year, but really this was the Hogwarts Express, carrying several hundred young witches and wizards back to school after the Christmas holidays.

Harry and his friends were currently sitting in a compartment near the back of the train, talking about their holidays, Harry telling his friends about his first diplomatic mission, to Spain and France, when the compartment door slid open, and Draco Malfoy was standing there. 'What can I do for you, Viscount Malfoy?' Harry asked formally, but warmly.

'I wish to thank you for stopping Yaxley for having my seat removed from the Wizenagamot, Your Highness, and for nominating me for the seat. But I want to know why?' Draco said, politely.

'Your welcome, and because, Draco, a friend of mine once said, "I have to give them the chance." So, I'm giving you the chance, and, let me just say, by changing your seat's loyalty to the crossbench has already proved to me that you are taking your chance.' Harry explained his reasons as all his friends leant forward, having been curious themselves.

'Well then, thank you...Harry. Good luck against Hufflepuff next month, you too Ginny.' Draco said as he turned to leave.

'And good luck against Ravenclaw for you, Draco.' Harry affirmed as Malfoy nodded to himself before leaving the compartment, while the occupants of the compartment mostly look bemused, except for Daphne, who looked thoughtful.

**The Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

The fourth match of the 1993-94 Hogwarts Quidditch Cup saw Gryffindor take on Hufflepuff early in March. The day dawned to pouring rain, and it didn't get any better, with hail expected later on. Harry donned his Quidditch robes, but as part of the agreement from the tryouts, he took his place in the reserves box alongside Lucy, Ron, his classmate Dean, and second years Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote.

_Impervious_ Charms on the stands prevented the spectators from getting wet, but it did nothing for the cold, and even with the thick Gryffindor scarlet cloaks they were wearing on the bench, Harry and Lucy huddled together as close as they could to keep warm.

The match started slowly, both teams struggling to keep a hold of the Quaffle as there were several dropped passes and interceptions as the Chasers continually scrapped for that scarlet leather ball. Eventually after almost 25 minutes of scoreless scrappy Quidditch, Tamsin Applebee, one of the Hufflepuff Chasers managed to sneak one past Oliver Wood and Hufflepuff led ten to nil.

Neither team managed to get a real jump on the other and as the game stretched into its third hour, Harry and Lucy cheered as Katie Bell scored to put Gryffindor in front for the first time in the match.

Just ten minutes later it was Lucy who excitedly pointed out that Ginny and Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory were chasing the Snitch. Cedric had been slightly closer when he saw it, but Ginny had seen it first, and being much smaller was able to very quickly bring herself level with Cedric, and soon they were racing side by side after the small golden ball.

'C'mon Ginny! Go Ginny! C'MON GINNY!' It seemed the whole of Gryffindor House was cheering Ginny on, just as all of Hufflepuff House was cheering Cedric on as they reached out for the Snitch together and Lee Jordan's commentary could barely be heard in the background. 'And...GINNY WEASLEY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor WINS!' Lee yelled as Ginny soared clear, the small ball clenched above her head as the Gryffindor stands erupted with the victory virtually guaranteeing a spot for them in the final.


	28. Chapter 28: When It All Changes

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: When It All Changes**

* * *

**Glenmore Forest Park, Near Hogsmeade, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE  
**Harry and Lucy had walked away from Hogsmeade, following the railway line away from the town, crossing a watercourse on the rail viaduct until they reached the same gravel road that they had driven on when they met the future Doctor and Georgiana. 'Why are we here, Harry?' Lucy asked as her bondmate looked impatiently up and down the road.

Harry reached into the inside pocket of the trenchcoat he was wearing and pulled out a small black leather booklet which Lucy recognised as his psychic paper. 'I got a message on this, saying to meet here.' Even as he finished speaking both teens could hear the crunching of gravel that signalled that a vehicle was heading their way.

The large black SUV pulled up alongside the two teens and two men climbed out. One of the men looked very eccentric with black untamed hair and big black rimmed glasses. The other man, on the other hand, Harry would recognise anywhere. 'Captain Jack Harkness!' He exclaimed with a smile.

'Harry! And my, my, my, who is this gorgeous young lady?' Jack said as he kissed Lucy's hand.

'Back off there Captain, that's my bondmate your talking to. Jack, meet Lucy Helen, Duchess of Gryffindor. Lucy, meet Captain Jack Harkness, the biggest flirt in the history of the universe.' Harry said warmly, but seriously.

As Lucy said it was a pleasure, Jack laughed at Harry's comment. 'You know it's true, Harry. Even the Doctor called me an impossible thing.'

'That's 'cause you are, Captain.' Harry continued the playful bantering before being interrupted by the first man's 'Ahem.'

'Ah...yes...Harry, Lucy, this...is Archie, the head of Torchwood Two, based in Glasgow. He asked me to help him deal with some strange temporal disturbances which seemed to be emanating from Glenmore Forest Park, specifically Loch Morlich, the Lake behind you.' Jack explained hesitantly, trying to avoid mentioning anything about Hogwarts to Archie.

Harry now got a better look at Archie as he nodded in recognition of the introduction. Archie was wearing a red and gold tartan kilt, and this gave Harry an idea. 'Archie, are you a card-carrier?'

Archie looked at Harry with a wide grin, reaching into his sporran and pulled out a small card which after first inspection was clearly imprinted with the words;

_By the order of HM Queen Elizabeth II,  
__Archibald Creswell is hereby entitled to retain knowledge of the Magical World_.

'Cresswell...Cresswell...Someone mentioned a Dirk Cresswell working at the Ministry. Any relation?' Harry asked.

'He's me brother.' Archie replied. 'So now that's out of the way, care to tell me why there's Time disturbances around here?'

'Coupla third years, Lucy and I included, are using Time Turners to give ourselves time to do all our classes. The disturbances are centred here, because this is outside of the wards of both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.' Harry explained to the Torchwood operative.

'But this is Loch Morlich, there's Muggle Holiday Parks on the Lakeside.' Archie said in disbelief.

'No, mundanes, or muggles, just think there is. Sadly, wizards like using memory charms to convince non-magical people that their world doesn't exist, so Hogwarts is on Loch Morlich, so the Ministry charms people to believe that Loch Morlich is a major tourist destination.' Harry explained.

'Ah, very well, I'll put the disturbances down as environmental.' Archie said, nodding to himself.

Harry took Jack aside quickly, having a whispered conversation with him. 'How do you know about me? I don't meet you until 2007 in your timeline.'

'Shh! Archie doesn't know that I used my vortex manipulator to get us here! He thinks that it is 2009. I had to tell him a white lie.' Jack explained in whispers.

'Oh! Mum's the word.' Harry answered.

**High Street, Hogsmeade, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

'So how did you meet this Jack character?' Lucy asked Harry after they had made their way back to Hogsmeade after saying farewell to Jack.

'I met him when he clung onto the outside of the Doctor's TARDIS which then flung itself through the Time Vortex to the planet Malcassairo in the year 100 trillion to escape the fact that Jack is immortal, at which point we found ourselves facing the end of the universe where humans were hunted by a similar species. We then met the Master before he redeemed himself. He escaped to the past and left us to die.' Harry answered.

'Oh...sorry I asked.' Lucy replied.

'No, it's perfectly fine. Just next time you meet Jack, watch out. He's a shameless flirt, and he flirts with anyone and everyone that takes his fancy, and I mean everyone.' Harry said, smiling slightly fondly as he thought about his 51st Century friend. 'Come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.'

**The Three Broomsticks  
High Street, Hogsmeade, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy made their way into the Three Broomsticks and negotiated to a table in the back corner, away from the noise emanating from the centre of the dining room, and it wasn't long before Madam Rosmerta walked over to take their orders.

'Two steak and chips thanks, with two butterbeers.' Lucy ordered as Harry mentally told her what he wanted.

'Coming right up.' Rosmerta said as she flicked her wand and their order flew away to the kitchen while two butterbeer bottles soared over from the counter and placed themselves on the table in front of the young couple.

Within five minutes, Madam Rosmerta was back carrying two plates of steak and chips, placing them in front of the pair before accepting the 5 galleons from Harry and walking back to the counter.

**History Professor's Office  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

'Oh, I saw Jack today.' Harry mentioned in passing as he and the Doctor had tea together in the Doctor's office.

'Jack? As in Captain Jack? Immortal Jack? What is he doing here?' The Doctor asked.

'Twisting the Laws of Time again. He came back in time from 2009 because of some temporal disturbances Torchwood Two had been sensing here for years, and he knew I would be at Hogwarts in 1994 to explain it, so it was the easiest place for him to anchor a time jump.' Harry said, smirking at Jack's audacious plan.

'That is so...Jack.' The Doctor said, also with a reminiscent smirk. 'So how was your last Hogsmeade weekend for the year?'

'It was fine, Lucy and I had lunch at the Three Broomsticks, then we went to Honeydukes, because you can never have enough chocolate, or...' Harry started before the Doctor joined in for the next phrase.

'JELLY BABIES!' They yelled together before collapsing in laughter.

'Uh...let's see...Lucy dragged me into Gladrags, I got a new shoulder bag for my textbooks, then we went to Dervish and Banges, amazing what you can find in that store! There was a muggle book on the history of the Shetland Islands, and apparently there's a legend in the Shetlands that the Magical Medicine Man will protect the Islanders from harm like he did in 1768. Know anything about that?' Harry asked.

'Shetlands, Shetlands...Yeah, that was a great weekend.' The Doctor remembered with a smile on his face.

'Here's to messing with time and crazy islanders.' The Doctor added after a companionable silence, raising his teacup in a strange toast.

'Messing with time and crazy islanders.' Harry echoed, also raising his teacup in a mock toast.


	29. Chapter 29: Countdown to Summer

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Countdown to Summer**

* * *

**The Doctor's TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

'River's coming, that's never a good sign! River is coming!' The Doctor panicked as he threw a lever and a large chest fell to the floor.

'Doctor! Calm down! What is wrong?' Harry asked the distressed Time Lord slash History Professor.

'I got a message on the psychic paper! Hello Sweetie! Do you know who says Hello Sweetie? Only River calls me Sweetie, and whenever she turns up something strange happens, guaranteed.' The Doctor rambled.

'Ok, now what are you looking for?' Harry asked, trying to get the Doctor back to some semblance of calm.

'My diary of the times River and I meet, what did I file it under? It's not under 'D'.' The Doctor said, putting his 1500 Year Diary back in the chest, throwing the lever again as the chest vanished.

'You put it under 'S'.' Harry said. 'You really need to remember where you file things!'

'Ah! S!' The Doctor pushed a button and a smaller wooden chest shuddered slightly as it hit the control room floor. The lid of the chest was thrown open and various items were thrown haphazardly around the console room as the Doctor filtered through the contents searching for the diary.

'Sycorax...' A large skull-helmet was placed on the floor, '...Susan...' a cassette bearing the name _John Smith and the Common Men_ was carefully placed next to the helmet '...Stalag 13...' a brown leather flight jacket bearing the name COL Robert E Hogan was draped over the helmet, '...and Song, comma, River!' The Doctor cried triumphantly as he held the TARDIS shaped diary aloft.

**History Professor's Office  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry and the Doctor stepped through the Police Box doors and back into the Doctor's office at Hogwarts, the Doctor still stressing over just why River might be coming to visit him for this time. 'I'm sure it's not the end of the world Doctor, the world can't just end EVERY time you see River.' Harry consoled with a smirk.

'Thanks for that Harry. Shouldn't you be in Magical Laws and Governance right now?' The Doctor asked his cheeky charge.

'Yes Doctor, sorry Doctor, whatever you say Doctor.' Harry said as he ducked a swipe and ran out of the office to meet up with Lucy and his friends.

**Magical Law and Governance Classroom**

'Okay class. This is your last class for third year Magical Law and Governance. To finish off our studies this year of Law in pre-Ministry Britain we will be covering the formation of the Ministry itself. Let's get started.' Professor Carmichael started as the class took their seats for their last class of the year.

The professor flicked his wand and summary notes appeared on the board. 'In 1609, the Wizard's Council under Chieftainess Elfida Clagg implemented the commitees that would very soon grow to become the Ministry of Magic. Soon afterwards, in 1629, the founding charter of the Ministry of Magic was signed by His Majesty King Charles the First of England and Ireland, Eldritch Diggory, the man nominated by the Wizard's Council to be the inaugural Minister for Magic and Chieftainess Elfrida Clagg, who after the signing of the charter became the first Chief Witch of the Wizenagamot, which was a continuation of the Wizard's Council...'

The lecture continued on for most of the hour, with Professor Carmichael finally starting to wrap up just before the bell went to signify dinner. 'While the Ministry of Magic came into being in 1629, it's structure was formalised in the 1765 Treaty of Kingston, signed by His Majesty George the Third of Great Britain, The Marquess Rockingham, the Prime Minister at the time and the then Minister for Magic, Kirk McPherson, the first Scot to hold the post. The Treaty was controversial amongst purebloods as it named the Minister for Magic as subordinate to the muggle Prime Minister, thus ending five hundred and fifty years of near complete autonomy from muggles. It was the signing of this Treaty which shaped the wizarding world as it is today, as it named all the Departments of the Ministry and gave them each their own judicial powers.'

Just as the bell rang, Professor Carmichael gave the class their holiday homework. 'For first class next term, I want 8 inches summarising the early history of Magical Law in Great Britain from the signing of the Magna Carta to the signing of the Treaty of Kingston.'

At that, the class filed out of the class to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**The Next Night  
****The Great Hall**

'Welcome one and all to the Farewell Feast for yet another year at Hogwarts. It has been a marvellous year, and before the feast, I think it prudent that we present the House Cup.' Dumbledore announced to the Hall at large. 'In fourth place, with 405 points, is Ravenclaw House...' This announcement was followed by little more than polite clapping. '...in third place, with 422 points, is Hufflepuff House...' More polite applause followed as the Gryffindors and Slytherins eagerly awaited the announcement, the hourglasses having been covered for the last week. '...in second place, with 501 points, is Slytherin House...' This announcement was punctuated only by the groans of Slytherin as Gryffindor silently celebrated, waiting for the big moment. '...and finally, in first place with 573 points...Gryffindor House. GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!'

The whole hall exploded in cheers as Gryffindor celebrated winning the House Cup, while Head Boy Percy Weasley and Professor McGonagall accepted the Cup from Cedric Diggory and Professor Sprout, after Hufflepuff had won the previous year's House Cup.

Shortly afterwards, Dumbledore raised his arms for quiet, and the tables were piled high with food as the feast began. The whole of Hogwarts tucked in, as the food gradually dwindled and dessert was served.

After everyone's plates were cleaned, Dumbledore stood once more to begin his short farewell speech for the year. 'Another year has gone, the House Cup has been awarded, and we have eaten our fill. As you all know I am not one for speeches, so I will merely say to you all, have a good summer and we will welcome you back in September. To our seventh years, good luck for your future endeavours, and remember that Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home. Now, off to bed, and remember that the Express leaves tomorrow at 11am. Pip pip!'

The Hall was filled with the scraping of wood benches on flagstone as the students rose from their places and left to finish their packing and get ready for bed.

**The Hogwarts Express  
****Near Chester-le-Street Railway Station, Chester-le-Street, England, Earth, 1994 CE**

The scarlet Hogwarts Express once again charged down the East Coast of England, running through County Durham taking the hundreds of school children southwards to London King's Cross.

Inside, Harry looked out the window of his compartment as Lucy dozed, her head resting on his shoulder, lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the train. Harry mused over the events of the year, which had been quiet in comparison to the year before. The hunt for the betrayer of his parents, Peter Pettigrew, had intensified with reports he had been seen in Yorkshire, but the little fink was still at large.

Harry was broken out of his musing by the sound of the compartment door opening, and he looked up, smiling when he saw Hermione who entered the compartment and took the seat opposite Harry. 'So what are you doing over the holidays, Harry?' she asked quietly as she joined him in looking out the window.

'Lucy, Grandmum and I are going to Australia. Grandmum is opening the Australian Magical Parliament session, and we are going on a short tour of New South Wales and Victoria. What about you, 'Mione?' Harry said.

'My parents and I are going to Spain for a holiday. I want to find the Barcelona magical district which I read about in Twentieth Century Magical Europe.' Hermione answered excitedly.

_**Author's Note: **The reference to the Sycorax of course refers to _The Christmas Invasion_, the reference to John Smith and the Common Men refers to _An Unearthly Child_ and Susan Foreman, and the reference to Stalag 13 and Colonel Robert J Hogan refers to the CBS television show _Hogan's Heroes_ and I take no credit for these ideas._


	30. Chapter 30: Royal Duties

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Royal Duties**

* * *

**Kingsford Smith Airport, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

The specially adapted Airbus A319 touched down on Runway 07 at Kingsford Smith Airport in Sydney piloted by Squadron Leader Remus Lupin, Marquess Desgrange and Flight Lieutenant Maria Andrews of No. 32 (The Royal) Squadron, RAF, carrying Her Majesty the Queen and Their Royal Highness The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor and various staff. This landing ended the third and final leg of a flight from Heathrow in London.

As the plane came to a stop, a white 1994 Holden VR Commodore SS station wagon emblazoned with the livery of the New South Wales Police Service and the bonnet code "MLE" pulled up next to it, and two uniformed officers stepped out, saluting the three Royals as they descended the steps from the plane. 'Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, I am Chief Inspector Liam Johnston, and this is Senior Sergeant Joanne MacAllister of the New South Wales State Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Welcome to Australia. If you would follow us to the car we will take you to your accommodation at Kirribilli House.' The male officer introduced himself and his partner, before gesturing to the wagon.

Harry followed his Grandmum and bondmate into the wagon and smiled as he discovered the inside of the seemingly normal police station wagon looked more like the inside of a limousine. 'I love magic.' he muttered as the door was closed and Chief Inspector Johnston started the car and began the drive across Sydney.

**Sydney Harbour Bridge  
Bradfield Highway, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy looked on in awe as the car drove across the Sydney Harbour Bridge, showing on one side a wide view of Sydney Harbour, and on the other, the railway, and beyond that Darling Harbour and the Parramatta River.

**Studio 1  
TCN-9 News and Finance Centre, Willoughby, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

'_...and in other news, the Queen, the Duke of Gryffindor and an unidentified girl, a school friend of the young Duke arrived in Sydney today where the Queen will visit the New South Wales State Parliament before returning to England. The Duke and his friend will tour New South Wales and Victoria during their summer holidays...and that's the way it is, this Friday the 10th of June, this is Brian Henderson...Goodnight._'

**Chambers of the Australian Magical Parliament  
Headquarters of the Australian Ministry of Magic  
Under Martin Place, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy watched from the visitors gallery in the Chambers of the Australian Magical Parliament as the House of Representatives filed into the room, taking their seats, before waiting for the Wizenagamot to file in, sitting in seats at the back of the specially expanded Chamber, just for this one event, the State Opening of Parliament.

Shortly after all the Members of the Parliament found their seats, they stood as the Queen walked into the Chamber, expression full of solemnity as she took her seat at the front of the Chamber, preparing for the age old ceremony that was about to begin.

The Minister for Magic stood and started the ceremony by welcoming the Queen. 'Your Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Your Highnesses The Duke and Duchess of Gryffindor, Members of the Wizenagamot, Members of Parliament, Other Distinguished Guests, Ladies and Gentlemen...It gives me great pleasure to be the Minister for Magic on this auspicious occasion, the first ever State Opening of the Australian Magical Parliament by the Monarch of Australia. I would now like to invite Her Majesty the Queen to start the ceremony.'

Harry watched boredly as the Australians went through a bit of pomp and ceremony, the magicals enjoying closer ties to the throne than the mundanes, or muggles, did. The elected politicians and the Australian Lords Wizenagamot watched on as the Queen delivered her Speech from the Throne, stating neutrally the aims of the government for the coming parliamentary session. '...My Lords and Members of the House of Commons, I pray that the blessing of Almighty God may rest upon your counsels.' The Queen concluded, before the Lords Wizenagamot stood and filed from the Chamber, bowing to the Queen as they proceeded past her throne.

**Sydney Cricket Ground  
Moore Park, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry, Lucy and Remus had seen the Queen off back to England earlier that morning, while they were staying in Australia for their holiday. At Remus' insistence, the trio now found themselves sitting in the Members Stand at the Sydney Cricket Ground watching a game of "Australian Football". Remus had been stationed in Melbourne in his early years in the RAF and had developed a taste for the sport, following the hugely successful Hawthorn Hawks, a team which were today, destroying the home team, the Sydney Swans. While Harry enjoyed the spectacle, he just didn't see how this game could compare to Quidditch, and was looking forward to the Australian Quidditch League match they would be watching the next day, south of Sydney in the Illawarra.

**On board the CountryLink Melbourne XPT  
Near Junee, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE  
**Harry and Lucy found themselves sharing a first class compartment with Remus, on the train south from Moss Vale, where they had boarded after watching a bruising Quidditch match between the top two teams of the AQL, the victorious Wollongong Warriors, and the unfortunate Thunderlarra Thunderers. The young royals and their entourage were now en route to the Victorian capital of Melbourne, with a short stop in the City of Albury which had the largest magical shopping district in Eastern Australia outside of a capital city.

**Vertik Alley  
Lavington, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

The thing that had certainly surprised Harry and Lucy the most about Australia so far was the almost casual mixing of magical and mundane as they were driven from the Albury railway station to Vertik Alley, the local magical shopping district in Lavington, in the back of another NSW Police State Magical Law Enforcement Patrol car.

All along the Alley, signs gave prices for items not only in the universal wizarding currency of galleons, sickles and knuts, but also in Australian dollars and British pounds! At the end of the Alley was a branch of Gringotts Australia, with signs proclaiming the exchange rate;

_1 ₲ = £4.97 = A$7.93  
1 s = £0.29 = A$0.46  
1 k = £0.01 ≈ A$0.01 (A$0.015)_

Not only were there magical stores selling Quidditch supplies and potions equipment and magic books, but there were mundane stores too, selling other books, and electronics (magically shielded of course) and even a car yard! The most surprising of all was that next to Mary MacKillop Magical Hospital was a food court with not only magical shops but a McDonalds, Pizza Hut and La Porchetta.

Harry and Lucy soon found themselves in the electronics store, buying 15 magically shielded laptop computers, one for each of them and their friends, and a magically shielded printer for their office at Hogwarts. The shop owner gladly sent 13 of the computers and the printer to the International Mail Terminal in Sydney to be portkeyed to Buckingham Palace for them. They spent another three hours exploring Vertik Alley, stopping for dinner at La Porchetta before their MLE escort informed them it was time to return to the railway station to continue their journey to Melbourne where they would spend a couple of days before returning to Sydney to fly back to London.

**On board the CountryLink Melbourne XPT  
Near Glenrowan, Victoria, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Once again Harry and Lucy were in a first class compartment on an XPT thundering through the Australian countryside onwards to Southern Cross Station in Melbourne. They watched as the train passed the site of Australia's most famous bushranger, Ned Kelly's last stand. Both Harry and Lucy could barely see the old station and the tourist information centre through the gloom of night, the lights inside having been extinguished not long after the stop in Wangaratta and the sun still not quite peeking over the horizon. There were still over two hours left until the train would reach Melbourne, but neither Royal could sleep and so they busied themselves playing cards as the train continued onwards towards the sunrise.

**Southern Cross railway station, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry and Lucy stepped off the XPT at 7:30 in the morning and collected their luggage from the front of the train as they walked out into the dull gloomy morning of a wintry Melbourne day. The pair, along with chaperone Remus were soon on a tram to visit the Queen Victoria Markets in Carlton, keen to make the most of their three days in Melbourne.

**Queen Victoria Markets, Carlton, Victoria, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry had been to the bustling markets on the planet Shan Shen, he'd been with the Doctor when he went on his tenth incarnation's farewell tour, he'd been to a million billion different places, but even he had to admit that it was amazing what you could find in a human market on Earth. So far strolling around the markets with Lucy, Remus and two Victorian State Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officers, he had spotted six aliens, a time travelling cyborg Time Agent and an Auton, or Nestene duplicate.

'Harry! Look at this!' Lucy called over to him, giggling as she showed him a white threadbare teddy bear in a green and silver woollen jumper. 'It's a Draco Malfoy teddy bear!' Harry couldn't contain a snort. Even though Malfoy had been much better in the last year, even Harry had to admit that the teddy looked a bit like Draco.

**Kingsford Smith Airport, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, Earth, 1994 CE**

Four days later, the young royals and their entourage were once again escorted across Kingsford Smith Airport by Chief Inspector Johnston and Senior Sergeant MacAllister, this time back to the royal Airbus A319.

* * *

**END OF YEAR THREE  
**

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)**

* * *

STARRING

Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor  
Karen Gillan as Amy Pond  
Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams  
Alex Kingston as River Song  
with  
Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter-Windsor  
and  
Georgie Henley as Lucy Potter-Windsor

ALSO STARRING

Emma Watson as Hermione Granger  
Jade Olivia as Daphne Greengrass  
Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom  
Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones  
Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott  
Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley

GUEST STARRING

The Royal Family as Themselves  
John Simm as The Master/Archibald Griffin  
Sophia Myles as Romana/Rowan Moon  
Michael Gambon as Professor Dumbledore  
Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy  
James Cosmo as Father Christmas  
Ewan McGregor as the Future Doctor  
Dakota Blue Richards as Georgiana Sanderson  
Carrie Underwood as Celestina Warbeck  
John Barrowman as Captain Jack Harkness  
David Tennant as Archie  
Brian Henderson as Himself


	31. Chapter 31: Royalty

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Royalty**

* * *

**Harry's TARDIS, The Time Vortex**  
'So where are we going this time, my Lord?' Lucy asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelids before bursting into a fit of giggles.

'Well, my dear...' Harry started sounding for all the world like Professor Dumbledore, 'I think we need a bit of relaxation, so we're going somewhere perfect for relaxation, the most relaxing place in the universe.' Harry finished as he threw one final lever and the TARDIS took flight towards their destination.

**(Insert Doctor Who theme Music)  
**

**Matt Smith  
****With Daniel Radcliffe  
****And Georgie Henley**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

**Eye of Orion, Unknown Time, After the Time War**

The pure tranquility of the Eye of Orion was broken temporarily by the wheezing and groaning of Harry's TARDIS as it pushed the dimensions aside, landed itself, then pulled them back together. Lucy stepped out the door of the vintage wardrobe shaped TARDIS and instantly felt the tranquility in the air, she sighed peacefully, sighing again as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind as he followed her out of the TARDIS.

'So where are we?' Lucy asked softly, almost reverently as if she would cause the tranquil feelings to stop if she spoke to loudly. She took the time now to look around, grey stone ruins dotting the landscape, a single black marble obelisk standing sentinel on a hill just away to the right, both the ruins and obelisk were shrouded by mist rolling across the grassy fields of the Eye.

'This is the Eye of Orion...' Harry replied just as softly. 'The most tranquil place in the universe. Before the Last Great Time War, the Eye was a resort for the tired, the stressed, anyone who just needed a break. Then the Time War came, the resort fell into ruins, and when the War finally ended, the Eye was chosen as a memorial for the dead. That obelisk there is the single monument and memorial to the dead of the Last Great Time War.' Harry finished pointing through the mist to the obelisk.

'It's so peaceful here...like Earth after a thunderstorm.' Lucy commented offhandedly as she and Harry walked forward, Harry's arm now draped over her shoulder.

'It's exactly like Earth after a thunderstorm. Same cause and reason. The atmosphere is bombarded by a high number of positive ions. Harry and Lucy spent time wandering around the Eye, Harry spending a great deal of time at the memorial before he knew he and Lucy had to head back to 1994 for his youngest uncle, Prince Edward's wedding.

**The Ballroom  
Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1994 CE**

Princes Philip, Charles, William, Harry (of Wales), Andrew and Harry James (Duke of Gryffindor), and Princesses Anne, Beatrice and Eugenie all stood back from the ornate throne at one end of Buckingham Palace's ornate ballroom. The youngest prince, Prince Braedyn of York, youngest child of Andrew was not at the ceremony as he was still just 1 year and five months old. They watched silently as Edward, the Queen's youngest son knelt before his mother on his wedding day, mere hours before his wedding, to take part in a Royal Family tradition.

The Queen stepped forward, and read from a scroll which contained the very oration that would make Edward a Duke. 'Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Our other Realms and Territories Queen Head of the Commonwealth Defender of the Faith To all Lords Spiritual and Temporal and all other Our Subjects whatsoever to whom these Presents shall come Greeting Know Ye that We of Our especial grace certain knowledge and mere motion do by these Presents advance create and prefer Our to the state degree, style, dignity, title, and honour of Duke of Sussex, Earl of Wessex, Viscount Severn. And for Us Our heirs and successors do appoint give and grant unto him the said name state degree style dignity title and honour of Duke of and by these Presents do dignify invest and ennoble him by girding him with a sword and putting a cap of honour and a coronet of gold on his head and by giving into his hand a rod of gold to have and to hold the said name state degree style dignity title and honour of Duke of unto him and the heirs male of his body lawfully begotten and to be begotten. Willing and by these Presents granting for Us Our heirs and successors that he and his heirs male aforesaid and every of them successively may have hold and possess a seat place and voice in the Parliaments and Public Assemblies and Councils of Us Our heirs and successors within Our United Kingdom amongst the Dukes. And also that he and his heirs male aforesaid successively may enjoy and use all the rights privileges pre-eminences immunities and advantages to the degree of a Duke duly and of right belonging which Dukes of Our United Kingdom have heretofore used and enjoyed or as they do at present use and enjoy. In Witness whereof We have caused these Our Letters to be made Patent. Witness Ourself at Buckingham Palace, this twentieth day of August in the forty-second year of Our Reign.'

**The Queen's Free Chapel of the College of St. George  
Windsor Castle, Windsor, Berkshire, England, Earth, 1994 CE**

Hours later, inside the Chapel of St. George, the Royal Family had gathered to watch the union of Prince Edward and PR manager Sophie Rhys-Jones. Beside the altar, the newly created Duke of Sussex stood nervously beside his elder brothers and supporters the Prince of Wales and Duke of York, waiting for the arrival of Great Britain's newest princess. The 560 guests in the Chapel looked on as Sophie was escorted down the aisle by her father Christopher Rhys-Jones to the altar, where Edward stood, proudly now, seeing his new bride walking towards him. Closer to the front of the Chapel, the Queen and Prince Philip sat, watching the proceedings with deference, while behind them was Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother, Anne, Princess Royal, her two children Zara and Peter Phillips, Sophie, Duchess of York, Diana, Princess of Wales, The Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon, Princes William and Harry of Wales, Prince James, Duke of Gryffindor, Lucy, Duchess of Gryffindor and the Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie of York, Beatrice supporting her one year old brother Prince Braedyn of York on her lap.

As Sophie walked down the aisle, she was attended to by several of the children of friends of herself and Prince Edward.

**Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1994 CE**

Days later, the new Duke and Duchess of Sussex were away on honeymoon, and Harry and Lucy were entertaining Harry's young cousins, Beatrice, Eugenie and Braedyn. Beatrice and Eugenie were gleefully trying to teach an almost clueless Harry how to play "pat-a-cake" and "Miss Mary Mack", both of them giggling every time he made a mistake. Lucy sat off to the side slightly laughing heartily, and also bouncing baby Braedyn on her knee, cooing softly to him.

'That's enough Bea, Genie. Jamie needs his rest now!' Lucy said to the young Princesses as they tried to get Harry to give them piggyback rides.

'Please Cousin Lulu! Please let Jamie play wif me!' Eugenie begged the fourteen year old Duchess of Gryffindor, shaking her arm, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

'Oh all right. But just for five more minutes!' Lucy conceded with an over dramatic sigh as Bea and Genie cheered.

Harry smiled at his bondmate as he bent down and allowed Genie then Bea to climb onto his back and enjoy a trip around the rather large playroom away from the best known areas of the Palace. After both young girls, and the youngest prince had had their piggyback ride, the girls went back to playing with their dolls, and Braedyn went back to giggling at the silly faces Lucy was making.

A crackle of thunder and lightning made them look up at the window, the picturesque London skyline stood in sharp relief against the dark clouds as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky for a moment, moments later, rain started its rhythmic beat against the window pane.

**Number Two Rumbold Road  
Borough of Hammersmith Fulham, London, England, Earth, 1994 CE**

Just over three kilometres away from the palace, the relative quiet of the Chelsea suburban street of Rumbold Road was interrupted by the telltale crack of apparition. To anyone on Rumbold Road looking out their windows, the sight of a strangely dressed old man with long white hair and a matching beard would be surprising, but not to the occupant of Number Two.

Newly promoted Master Auror John Dawlish, formerly of Hufflepuff House, looked out of the window of his townhouse and saw the old man standing there. He watched through the window as Albus Dumbledore strode to the front door and the resounding click-click-click of the door knocker could be heard as Dawlish clambered out of his armchair and over to the entryway. 'Come in, Albus, come in. You'd be here about my application I assume?' Dawlish asked as he gestured Dumbledore through into the living room.

Dumbledore took a seat on the lounge facing away from the hall before continuing. 'Yes, I am, John. Our Muggle Studies Professor from previous years has resigned, and Archibald Griffin, the Defence Professor agreed to take over that class, leaving the Defence post open, and you definitely have the most impressive application. As such I would like to offer you the position of Defence Professor. If you accept you will be required to attend a staff meeting in a weeks time on the 31st of August...'

Twenty five minutes later, Dawlish had accepted the position and Dumbledore excused himself, having several more errands to run that day. Albus nodded once more before stepping out into the deluge, which had been growing steadily heavier over time.


	32. Chapter 32: Teacher, Teacher

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: Teacher, Teacher**

* * *

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Kings Cross Railway Station, London, England, Earth, 1994 CE  
**Prince Andrew, Duke of York, carrying his son, Prince Braedyn, passed through the barrier onto the magical Platform Nine and Three Quarters behind the group of young royals who were off to Hogwarts once again. He winced as his two daughters, Bea and Genie, who had begged to join him in seeing their cousins off, ran around at high speed, seriously testing out his mother's notice-me-not charms. As the Queen's second son peered through the smoke and steam on the platform for the rowdy royal brood, be reminisced privately about the times he had at Hogwarts, him, the Marauders...and his dear twin sister Lily. Andrew finally snapped out of it and caught up to his daughters, niece and nephews.

Andrew, Bea, Genie and Braedyn watched as the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station, smiling as Genie called out to her cousins, 'Bye Jamie! Bye Lulu! Bye Zar-zar! Bye Wills!', running alongside the train for a few metres before stopping and waving wildly.

Meanwhile, in their usual compartment, which was unofficially christened "The Royal Compartment", Harry, Lucy and Wills laughed uproariously at Zara's obvious annoyance at her second youngest cousin calling her Zar-zar.

'C'mon Zar-zar...' Harry started, pausing to snort before continuing. '...just remember Great-Grandma still calls Grandmum Lillibet.'

'I know...but...it's Zar-zar, it's not like Zara is even that hard to say.' Zara defended as the royals were as usual joined by Hermione, Neville, Susan, Daphne, Hannah and Ginny.

'Hey Zar!' Ginny greeted her classmate, looking puzzled as Harry, Lucy and Wills burst out laughing again. 'What did I say?' she asked, getting no response from the cackling teens.

Soon after the teens had settled down, they were joined by Wills' best friend, the "Newburian Beauty" Kate Middleton, so dubbed by Wills' father, mainly because it annoyed him no end, vehemently that he liked Kate in that way, who soon pulled Wills off to one side, heads together, both speaking rapid fire about each other's summers, neither noticing the smirks on Harry and Zara's face, nor the fact that Lucy was barely able to contain a giggle.

Soon the group got settled into their various little conversations, Harry, Lucy, Susan, Daphne and Hermione having an animated conversation about the Wizenagamot, Hannah and Neville about Herbology, Zara and Ginny about classes, and goodness knows what Wills and Kate were talking about.

**The Great Hall  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore's speech started after the new students had been sorted and the feast had come to an end. 'This year will be a year of change at Hogwarts in many ways. Firstly, and unfortunately, Professor and Mister Pond have had to leave us to make time to spend enjoying simpler pleasures. Secondly, Professor Archibald Griffin will now take on Muggle Studies classes alongside Professor Charity Burbage. And taking over Defence classes, we have a new teacher, a fully trained and qualified Master Auror and former Hit Wizard, Professor John Dawlish.' Here Professor Dawlish stood up waving to the polite applause that he received.

'Furthermore, this year, Hogwarts will be playing host this year, to the Triwizard Tournament, that fabled tournament of old, where eternal glory waits for the victor. The delegations from the Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute will arrive on the first of October, and the champions will be picked on All Hallow's Eve Night. Until then, I expect to see you all down here tomorrow morning to collect your timetables. Now off to bed. Spit spot!' Harry bit back a smirk at this last remark, Dumbledore had obviously been watching muggle movies again.

**Muggle Studies Classroom**

As the fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shuffled into the Muggle Studies classroom, Harry laughed to himself as the Master smiled maniacally from the front of the classroom. 'Welcome boys and girls to fourth year Muggle Studies. For this year and the next, this course will shift its focus from the muggle world in general to a focus on Muggle Britain. This is especially good for us as our study covers the British muggle nobility and royalty and their customs, and of course we have our own resident expert, and prince and princess; Harry and Lucy!' The Master introduced the class to his first Muggle Studies lesson, laughing as Harry suddenly went shy and Lucy blushed, hiding her face in Harry's shoulder.

'Our first unit of study will be the basics of the monarchy, including its history and traditions, including the succession laws.' The Master started his lecture. 'Harry and Lucy have consented to giving a guest lecture about the traditions of the monarchy next week, but for now we'll be starting with the history. The first official _Rex Anglorum, _or King of England,was Offa of Mercia, taking the title in 774 CE...' The Master's lecture continued for the full hour of the class, explaining the various kings of the first 500 years of the English monarchy and details about their reign.

**Magical Law and Governance Classroom**

'Settle down now class.' Associate Professor Jonathan Carmichael said after the class had filed in and taken their seats for their first Law and Governance class of the new term. 'Now last term we finished off learning about the Laws and Governance of Magical Britain prior to the Treaty of Kingston. This year, we move onto a study of the current government, department by department. Firstly though, the early history of the Ministry, after the Treaty. The first Scot Minister Kirk McPherson was followed in 1770 by Lorcan McLaird, who was assassinated by the Dark Wizard Tiberius two weeks after he took the post, and he was succeeded by Dugald McPhail. Artemisia Lufkin, a Brit living in Ireland at the time became the first sitting member of the Wizenagamot to head up the executive, breaking the run of three consecutive Scottish Ministers when she acceded in 1798. As the first woman to be Minister of Magic, Lufkin caused controversy and her three most vocal critics resigned from the Wizenagamot in protest...'

The class scribbled down notes frantically as the lecture continued, finally putting their quills down and stretching their hands in relief when the bell went to end the class.


	33. Chapter 33: Delegations

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **So, I'm writing this on June 5th, dunno if I'll get it posted it today of not. But I just have to say this...I went to the Chronicles of Narnia Exhibition today at the Powerhouse Museum in Sydney, and it was AB-SOLUTELY amazing! I saw the wardrobe entry to the exhibition and the little kid inside me was jumping up and down clapping his hands excitedly. If you have the chance to see it, DO IT!_

_**Author's Note (2): **A lot in this chapter, it's probably one of the longest I've written, so here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Delegations**

* * *

**30th October  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

The students of Hogwarts congregated on the lawn, waiting for the delegations from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute who would be arriving any moment to contest the Triwizard Tournament, an age old and barbaric wizarding tradition that brings together the three most prestigious wizarding schools in Europe in order to crown a single winner, out of three champions, one from each school.

There was a distinct chill in the air as a slight breeze blew across the grounds, and Lucy Potter-Windsor moved as close as she could to her bondmate Harry, and a smile touched her lips as Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she placed her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment.

As the minutes ticked by, the students became more and more restless as there was still no sign of either of the delegations.

Finally, after another five minutes, with the time nearing ten o'clock at night, one of the first years pointed out into the gloom of the sky over the Forbidden Forest. 'THERE!' he yelled, and the air was instantly filled by voices questioning over the identity of the object, was it a house, a bird, a flying carriage?

It soon turned out to be a flying carriage, which very nearly killed Hagrid as it swooped down to land on the lawn. Seventeen haughty French teenagers stepped out of the carriages, followed by the largest woman that Harry and Lucy had even seen on Earth, Lucy having of course encountered giantesses and the part-Jinn White Bitch...er..Witch while in Narnia.

'Please welcome our French friends, the lovely students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.' Dumbledore said with a flourish as all the Hogwarts students clapped politely. 'Madame Maxime...a pleasure as always.' Dumbledore added somehow managing to kiss the giant woman on both cheeks in greeting. 'Would you like to wait for Igor with us, or perhaps go inside and warm up a trifle?'

Maxime looked around at her students before gesturing expansively to the door. 'We shall warm up, I theenk.'

Dumbledore nodded and Maxime led her students through the doors and into the castle. The four Beauxbatons boys pointed their noses upwards as they walked, while the girls strutted behind them sashaying their hips seductively and exaggeratedly. Harry saw Ron's mouth wide open, drool dripping off his chin, before Harry rolled his eyes, looking down at his gorgeous bondmate smiling down at her before looking out to the grounds once again, tightening his arm around her shoulders, never seeing the soft smile or light blush that graced Lucy's face.

This time, mere minutes passed before a faint gurgling sound drew everyone's attention out to the wide expanse of the Black Lake as a large ship suddenly shot up from the depths in the middle of the lake, magical ships being much more like submarines than the sailing ships that they looked like. As Lucy gazed out over the ship, she noted that it looked like a very Narnian ship. Not like the _Splendor Hyaline_ that she and her siblings had sailed on in the Golden Age, but more like the _Dawn Treader_, a ship she had very fond memories of. She resisted the urge to yell out 'FOR NARNIA!', which would have gotten more than a few strange looks.

Harry gestured to her, and her eyes followed his finger to see four boats, five occupants in each, now rowing towards the banks of the lake. All of Hogwarts watched as the twenty occupants, five staff and fifteen students marched, literally marched up from the lake to the assembly of Hogwarts denizens. As they came closer, the group of students was easily recognisable as having just two women, clad just as the men were in a blood red (or was it claret?) uniform covered by a large, bulky, brown fur coat. Dumbledore once again turned the showman as he announced, 'And now students, please welcome our friends from the north, the proud sons...and daughters...of the Durmstrang Institute of Magic.'

Dumbledore then moved to meet the High Master with a manly embrace then a warm two handed handshake. 'Igor! It has been too long.' Dumbledore gestured everyone inside, first the Durmstrang students and staff, then those of Hogwarts. Everyone filed through into the Great Hall, Beauxbatons sitting at an extended Ravenclaw table, Durmstrang at an extended Slytherin table.

The assembled delegations and Hogwarts students listened as Dumbledore introduced Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman of the British Ministry, Levi Romanov of the Bulgarian Ministry and Pierre Delacour of the French Ministry, before bringing in the Goblet of Fire, the "impartial judge" which would be choosing the champions. Dumbledore also told the students they had until 7pm the next night to put their name in the Goblet, and all about the age restrictions before he dismissed the students to bed.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Lucy rested her head back on Harry's shoulder as they relaxed onto the loveseat right in front of the fire having been the first two Lions to make it back to the common room. There was a few short minutes of peace before Ron Weasley, who had stayed back to have one more bite of pudding came through the portrait hole, and instantly he and his twin brothers Fred and George were loudly exulting the possibilities of eternal glory, and plotting how they could, within twenty-four hours, fool an Age Line into thinking they were older than seventeen.

Harry shook his head, and for the first time in a while, he and Lucy were able to have a mental conversation. '_Weasley really annoys me sometimes!_' Lucy's mental "voice" rang through Harry's head.

'_Try sharing a dorm with him. I mean he's okay, but really, you can only talk about Quidditch so much...hmmm...our mental link seems to be strengthening, we haven't been able to speak like this too much for months!_' Harry answered back, still silently.

'_Yeah, if it's getting stronger it's gonna make things much easier. Just think...we can abuse that Slytherin bint Parkinson that called Daphne a s-l-u-t just 'cause Draco hangs around with Daph and us more this year, and we can't get in trouble for it!_' Lucy added, with the mental equivalent of an impish grin.

Harry mentally snorted before scolding, '_Language, Lu!_ _And we can encourage each other at Quidditch again without having to yell._'

While the soul bonded couple had their mental conversation, everyone else in the common room simply thought the pair were enjoying just being together, until Ron Weasley shoved his size 10 foot in his size 12 mouth. 'Will you two stop with the lovey-dovey in the common room for once?'

Harry had his wand out quickly but was surprised when Lucy beat him to it. '_Langlock_.' she cried as she turned to face Ron her wand pointing towards the sometimes callous boy who immediately found that he couldn't speak properly, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. 'I shall be lovey-dovey whenever I want, wherever I want! Is that clear...Ronald?' Lucy asked the now shaking redhead, who could only nod feebly. 'Good. Now I'm off. Night all. Night Harry.' she added, kissing him on the cheek before winking and grinning impishly at him, then skipping off to her dorm, leaving Harry to the horde of teasing boys.

**The Great Hall**

Near midnight, a man clad all in black slipped into the Great Hall holding a scrap of parchment in his hand, transforming into a raven mid step, the animagus flew across the Age Line, flying over the Goblet, dropping the scrap of parchment within. Transforming back into a man, the unknown animagus cast a complex charm on the Goblet before once again slipping out the Hall, stealing away to one the upper windows where he could escape the castle in his raven form.

**All Hallow's Eve Night  
The Great Hall**

Once again, the three schools were assembled in the Hall, which had been set out so that the Goblet was in the very centre of the room with a large walkway through the middle of the hall. The students were all in little groups chattering excitedly, Susan and Hannah were telling their group of friends that Cedric Diggory had put his name in (greeted by soft cheers), Hermione added that Peter Phillips, Harry's cousin and Zara's older brother had put his name in (more soft cheers), and Daphne added that Marcus Flint had put his name in (boos).

All too soon, the Goblet was ready to make its judgement and Dumbledore bellowed for 'SILENCE! When your name is called, champions, you will walk down to the end of the Hall and through that door over there behind the High Table. But first, could we have our Ministry representatives through first to prepare to receive the champions.'

After this the Hall was silent, and after a moment, the flames within the Goblet flashed red and an ornately folded piece of parchment was flung out and floated down to land in Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore put on his most regal voice, the one Harry and his friends recognised as that he used at Wizenagamot meetings, and announced, 'The champion for Beauxbatons...is...Fleur Delacour!' As the words left his mouth, the Beauxbatons students erupted in cheers, although two of the girls burst into tears, while a third, who seemed to be impossibly beautiful, at least if Ron's reaction was anything to go on, or Draco's as he was elbowed by Daphne, stood up and walked down the prescribed path and out of the Hall.

Almost as if the Goblet itself had a sense of theatrics, it waited until all the chatter had died down before the process was repeated again, a roughly ripped piece of parchment floating down this time. 'The champion for Durmstrang...Viktor Krum!' Dumbledore announced.

'Krum. Krum. Krum! Krum! KRUM! KRUM!' came the chant from the Durmstrang students, growing ever louder as Viktor stood and followed in Fleur's footsteps into the side chamber.

Once again the chatter died down before another tongue of flame deposited a scroll of parchment in Dumbledore's hand, who unrolled it and announced, 'And the Hogwarts champion...Mister...Cedric Diggory!' The Hall erupted as the popular Hufflepuff, who had only just missed out on the Head Boy position to Peter Phillips stood and made his way down to the side chamber, stopping to shake Professor Dumbledore's hand.

'Well there you have it...' Dumbledore started winding up the ceremony. '...Three champions who will vie for the prize...the Triwizard Cup...' Here Dumbledore pointed at a cloth covered object at the end of the Hall, wandlessly banishing the cloth. '...one thousand Galleons in prize money...and ETERNAL GLORY.' And then...to the astonishment of everyone, another red tongue of flame shot out of the Goblet and, by reflex, Dumbledore caught the parchment and read the name aloud. 'Harry Potter-Windsor. Harry Potter-Windsor...Well come now Harry, through the door.' Dumbledore added when Harry didn't seem inclined to move, finally being pushed up by Hermione.

'_I didn't put my name in Lu! I wouldn't_.' Harry sent to Lucy as he looked back at her wistfully before doing as Dumbledore asked and walking into the side chamber.

'_I know you didn't Harry. And so do our friends. Even Draco doesn't think you did. He just said so._' Lucy replied, making Harry feel just a little bit better.

**The Next Morning  
****Hogwarts Lake**

Harry had woken very early and wandered down to the lake, not wanting to face the school having enough of both the exaltations and the scorn the night before, and that was just his own house. He mused alone under his favourite willow tree about what had happened, how he had met Pierre Delacour once again, learning that his daughter, Fleur was the Beauxbatons champion, and how he had been informed that he had no choice to compete. He was incensed when he had been informed that he would know nothing of the first task until the 24th of November the day of the task.

Harry was broken out of his musings by a rustling which drew his attention to the overhanging leaves, bringing a slight smile to his face as he saw Lucy, radiant smile on her face as always, carrying a picnic basket. 'I went down to the kitchens and I had the elves...there are actually elves here...anyway I had the elves make us a picnic breakfast...and lunch, I figured you wouldn't want to face to many people today.' Lucy explained as she laid out a picnic rug, getting Harry to move so she could lay it out so they could sit with their backs to the tree, pulling out toast and butter and jam and marmalade, and even bacon and eggs. She then pulled out orange juice for Harry, and much to Harry's surprise, a cup and saucer, teapot and milk pitcher for herself.

'I love magic.' Harry muttered as he poured out a glass of orange juice and placed it down in the grass, buttering his toast, taking a bite, smiling as he watched Lucy go through her morning routine, pouring her tea, adding milk and sugar, taking a sip and sighing appreciatively, and only then did she spread her toast with butter and orange marmalade before taking a bite.

The bonded couple sat in silence, eating their breakfast, not needing to speak, just enjoying the sweet silence.


	34. Chapter 34: Task the First

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Task the First**

* * *

**The Great Hall  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

Harry sat in the Great Hall for breakfast on the morning of the first task, and yet while he had buttered his toast, he had yet to take a bite, simply staring down at it, the thought of the task really putting him off. He had found out from Hagrid just over a week ago that the first task involved dragons. Harry did smile slightly as he remembered the conversation he had with the portrait of Aslan in his office, reminding Harry to play to his strengths. And so here was Harry, in the Great Hall, ready to try and talk a dragon out of the egg, playing the political game, with a dragon.

'Morning Harry.' Lucy greeted out loud as she opposite him, before adding more mentally, '_Stay safe, I couldn't bear not to have you here anymore_.' No one else could have seen anything off about the pair as Lucy went through her usual, and some students thought obsessive, morning ritual, pouring her tea and taking a sip before starting on her toast. Seeing Harry wasn't eating, she stopped, placing her toast on her plate before reaching across the table to put her hand on his. 'Come on Harry, you need to eat. You need your strength.' The look on Lucy's face was enough to make Harry pick up his slice of toast and start to eat.

Minutes passed in silence before Dumbledore rose and spoke. 'Would all champions please make their way down to the champions tent please.'

Lucy squeezed Harry's hand one last time as he stood and made his way out of the hall, surprised to see Cysgod, his and Lucy's shadow phoenix fly down to land on his shoulder. '_Cysgod! I haven't seen you in months!_'

'_I have been around, Harry-child, and I bring a message from Aslan. He says "Good luck, dear one, and trust in yourself_.' Cysgod replied mentally before trilling softly, a tune which soothed Harry's nerves somewhat.

Feeling somewhat more confident from Aslan's message, Harry watched as Cysgod disappeared in a bolt of lightning, assuming he was off to comfort Lucy, he then breathed in and made his way down to the champions tent.

**Champions' Tent**

The four champions waited in the tent as the hour of the task approached. Viktor, the hulking Bulgarian, stood silent sentinel near the door, and if Harry hadn't seen him walk in earlier, he would have believed him to be stone.

Fleur seemed to be stressed beyond belief, the ethereally beautiful girl was sitting with her head in her hands, muttering something to herself, and her breathing seemed quicker than is healthy.

Cedric was acting like the stoic hard-working Hufflepuff that he was, pacing backwards and forwards going over the plan in his head again, muttering to himself about it all the time.

Harry on the other hand, just stood against the thin cloth wall of the back of the tent, just near to a parting, and it was then that he heard a rustling, and on the other side of the parting, he could see the shadow of a girl, a girl that could only be Lucy, dare he even think it...his Lucy.

'Harry?' He could hear her, voice questioning, anxiousness dripping from that single word.

'Yes Lu.' Harry answered, hoping that she would be able to somehow calm his nerves.

'Just remember, if this is anything like Narnia, all beasts honour those who are respectful to them. And then all you've got to do is...' Lucy whispered to Harry from the other side of the cloth barely restraining the urge to jump into the tent and hug him.

'...have a pleasant conversation with a dragon.' Harry finished with a humorous comment, but his deadpanned voice conveyed no humour, and that was all Lucy could take as she pulled the cloth wall aside and very nearly barrelled Harry over as she jumped into his arms.

'Be safe, Harry, please be safe. PLEASE!' Lucy whispered, putting all the emphasis into that one last please.

'I will Lu. And promise me you'll be cheering me on. I'll get through this for you.' Harry said with confidence as he felt Lucy nod into his chest.

The sound and distinctive flash of a magical camera filled the tent as a rather horrid looking thin woman with horn-rimmed glasses was followed forward by a man hidden behind a camera and a floating parchment and acid green quill. 'Ah young love!' The woman simpered.

Harry simply turned slightly, maintaining the hug between himself and Lucy, looking straight into the reporter's eyes. 'Rita Skeeter, I presume? If you want to write an article about us, please contact Remus Lupin, our Press Secretary. Otherwise, I'll ask you to leave.'

The reporter, Rita, mumbled a half hearted 'Yes, Your Highness.' Before dragging her photographer out of the tent behind her shortly before the Headmasters, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman entered the tent.

'Your Highness, what are you doing here?' Bagman asked Lucy who was still being embraced by Harry.

Lucy looked down and blushed, mumbling, 'I was just going...' before reaching to kiss Harry on the cheek, sending him one final soft look and a mental '_Good luck!_' before she left the tent and made her way to the grandstand.

After Lucy had left, Bagman explained the task to the champions. "All" they have to do is collect the golden egg which will give them a clue which applies to the next task. Each champion was assigned a dragon: Fleur would go first, against a Common Welsh Green; Cedric second, against the Antipodean Opaleye; Viktor third, against a Frost Dragon from the Arctic; and Harry last of all against the Hungarian Horntail, the biggest meanest and most aggressive of the great dragons.

Harry spent the next hour listening to various roars, screams, yells, thuds, crashes and many other miscellaneous sounds, but most obviously three large cheers and rounds of applause. And then it was his turn. He heard the cannon and he stood, inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling, then walking out to talk to the meanest dragon in creation...politely.

**Dragon Enclosure**

Harry stepped into the dragon enclosure, and there it was; the black scales, a spiked tail, bronze horns adorning its head, it couldn't be anything but a Hungarian Horntail. Hoping beyond hope that the crowd was about to see a complete anti-climax, he stepped forward, and mustering all his knowledge of language and ancient customs, he spoke to the dragon, bowing as he did so. §_To the Honourable Dragon from this humble human, Greetings_§

Harry gave a wry smile as the dragon bowed its head in return and returned his greeting, before it added, §_What is it you require human-child?_§

Harry knew he had to proceed cautiously, even without Lucy's mental voice reminding him, and he gestured slightly to the judge's panel and then to the nest. §_Those humans over there, they have placed a golden egg amongst your nest. I wish to take this, and then I shall leave you, unharmed._§

The dragon looked thoughtful, if a dragon could look at all thoughtful that is, before it reared up, inspecting its nest, and gingerly, it picked up the golden egg, placing it in front of Harry gently. §_There you are young human-child. I thank you for your honesty, and your bravery. I saw what those other humans did to my sisters, only you were polite enough to ask._§

§_It was an honour Dragon. If you would like, I will come past tonight and free you?_§ Harry asked the Horntail.

§_That would be much appreciated if you could._§ The Horntail sounded almost hopeful.

§_I will gladly do so._§ Harry said, bowing slightly to the dragon, which once again inclined its head in return, before allowing Harry to walk out of the enclosure completely unscathed.

There had been silence since Harry started to talking to the dragon, and this continued afterwards until he recognised Lucy's voice yelling out, 'GO HAR-RY!' And this was all it took for the crowd to erupt in loud cheers that Harry could hear even as he walked away to the medical tent to check in.

Harry stood still as Madam Pomfrey checked him over for injuries, of which there were none, grimacing as he saw Cedric, looking sickly with a thick orange burn salve down one side of his face, Viktor with a torn shirt in the shape of claw marks and Fleur, whose clothing showed all the hallmarks of being burnt.

Harry smiled as the matron gestured him to leave the tent, thanking her as he left. Just as he stepped outside, he was run into by an auburn haired missile which he recognised straight away as Lucy, even before the mental conversation started. '_I was so scared! But I am so proud of you!_' she thought.

'_I couldn't have done it without you, Lu!_' Harry replied.

Lucy looked up at him radiantly, and slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached up and pressed her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss, before blushing prettily and looking back down at the ground.

Harry just stood there smiling, he could still faintly feel Lucy's lips on his, but was shaken out of his reverie when Zara led the rest of Harry's friends over, all chatting excitedly about how easily Harry had finished the task. Harry though half zoned out again, thinking about Lucy's lips...

**Hogwarts Lake**

Hours after the task, Harry and Lucy were alone again, this time down by the shore of the lake, not as usual under their favourite willow, but further around, out of sight of the castle itself. Lucy was leaning back against Harry, who himself was resting against a rock. As they often did in their alone time, they were having a private mental conversation when the shadow of a larger man appeared near them and Lucy bolted upright in reflex before she recognised the caster of the shadow.

'Father Christmas! You're early this year!' Lucy giggled as the jolly man stepped forward and was surprised to find himself enveloped in a hug.

'Your Majesty, and Your Royal Highness.' Father Christmas said with a bow. 'Aslan has sent me as I am one of the few who can pass from world to world freely,' the jolly man continued, noticing the slight wistful look from Lucy, 'to bring you a message, and gifts. First the gifts. I always do that better.' Father Christmas said, looking like Professor Dumbledore as he spoke. 'For you, Harry, Prince Consort of Narnia, I bring you a Narnian gift. You may well find use for it in the years yet to come.'

He handed a sword and scabbard to Harry, who gripped the hilt and withdrew the sword. The blade shone in the sun, and Harry was able to look at it fully. The sword was a hand-and-a-half longsword, Harry recognised it as dwarf made. The blade had a faint golden twinge to it, and up near the hilt, in distinctive Narnian text, was the words _Harry, Duke of Gryffindor_.

'The blade was made by Trumpkin and the red dwarves, and was given the name Frœkn, which means "Valiant and brave" in the ancient language of the dwarves.' Father Christmas explained to Harry as he sheathed the blade and the jolly man showed him how to wear the scabbard across his back so the sword was within easy reach while still being out of the way of his wand's waist holster. Then Father Christmas reached back into his bag, and spoke to Lucy as he withdrew a shorter sword and scabbard. 'And Lucy the Valiant, High Queen of Narnia, my first gifts to you remain in Narnia as national treasures until the end of time. This gift however will have its need soon enough. This sword was also made by the red dwarves, and carries the name Astaldo, which also means valiant, but in the original language of the Telmarines.'

Lucy unsheathed her new sword, and found it was similar to a shortsword she had used many times on the _Dawn Treader_. This blade also had a faint golden twinge, with a lion head pommel, and near the hilt, in the same form as Harry's were the words _Lucy, Lioness of Narnia_. She smiled as she looked at the scabbard which was intricately decorated with two different scenes: the first was that of Lucy and Tumnus under the lamppost, the first time Lucy entered Narnia, and the second was of the four thrones of Cair Paravel and the four Pevensie children in full coronation regalia. She thanked Father Christmas who nodded to the pair before hefting his sack and literally fading away into nothingness.

_**Author's Note: **__I don't own the idea of talking to the dragon, but as I honestly cannot remember from which fanfic I was inspired, I for now will say, it's not mine, but once I remember I will definitely reference it!__  
_


	35. Chapter 35: Have Yourself A Merry Little

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

* * *

**Flashback...  
World's End, The Great Eastern Ocean, Narnia, 2306 NY**

'_In your world...I have another name. You must learn to know me by it.' Aslan told his dear one Lucy, just moments before she was to return to England. 'For by knowing me a little here, you may know me better there...'_

**The Queen's Free Chapel of the College of St. George  
****Windsor Castle, Windsor, Berkshire, England, Earth, 1994 CE**

Lucy was sitting alone, in St George's Chapel at Windsor Castle. Harry was off having sword fighting lessons with his uncle Charles, learning how to better use Frœkn, the sword he had been gifted after the first task just three days ago. Since then, Harry and Lucy had been given permission to spend some time at Windsor Castle before Christmas. Ever since she'd first come to Windsor, every time she visited, she would come and sit in the Chapel, sometimes she would be joined by Patrick Mitchell, the Dean, and on a couple of occasions by Diana, Harry's aunt and the Princess of Wales, but most of the time she just enjoyed the peace.

Today, however, was slightly different. Today, she had made a tremendous realisation after she had been thinking back over her times in Narnia. His death for the sins of another, his resurrection and defeat of evil, it had to be...

She was broken out of her reverie by a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked first at the hand, and saw the hole, clean through the centre of the palm, and as she followed the arm up, she was reminded strongly of Caspian when they had travelled together on the _Dawn Treader_, the most noticeable difference being the hair, being much closer to Lucy's auburn. But what told Lucy the most, was the eyes. She had seen those eyes many times before. 'Aslan?'

'Yes, dear one. Of course, you have now found my name in this world, just as I knew you would. Of all your siblings, you are the only one who has managed to do so.' The man spoke in Aslan's clear, powerful voice.

Lucy smiled at the man, or as she knew him, lion, who had been one of her dearest friends and confidants since she met him in Narnia. Both Aslan and Lucy turned at the sound of Harry's voice. 'Lu?' he asked first, before seeing the man she was talking to and after a moment his eyes widened in realisation. 'Jesus...is that you Aslan?'

'Yes my child. It is good to see that you too are able to find me in your own world.' Aslan replied. 'You must be congratulated, my dear ones, but know that for you both the road will not be easy, but if you have faith, and be the lions that I know you both to be, then you will make it through.' Aslan turned back into his lion form before continuing, 'Now I must leave you both. Good luck.' Both Harry and Lucy hugged the Great Lion before he faded away and they were alone in the chapel again.

**Transfiguration Classroom  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

It was now heading into the second week of December, and the teachers had decided to spring a surprise on the unsuspecting Hogwarts students, and it was for this very reason that the whole of the Gryffindor fourth years and above were sitting against the sides of the Transfiguration classroom as she announced the Yule Ball, and she couldn't hold in a smirk as the vast majority of the girls started giggling excitedly about what they would wear and who they hoped would ask them while the vast majority of guys had groaned and were now muttering about how they had to find a date. All she noticed, except Harry and Lucy, who were simply sitting on opposite sides of the room, smiling at each other.

'Can I have a pair of volunteers, a boy and a girl please?' McGonagall asked.

'_Stay there a moment Lu._' Harry said mentally as he stood up and spoke aloud to the Transfiguration professor, 'I volunteer Professor.'

'Very good. Do we have a female volunteer?' The professor asked again.

'Allow me, Professor.' Harry said as he walked over to the girls' side of the room, walking straight to Lucy. He bent down slightly, one hand behind his back as he offered his other to Lucy, asking 'May I have this dance, my lady?'

Lucy took his hand, giggling, then grinning impishly at the sighs of the surrounding girls. 'You may, kind sir.' Lucy said as she stood and the pair walked towards McGonagall in the middle of the room.

'Now would you two be able to take your positions for a waltz please.' McGonagall instructed and the two fourth years took their stance, Lucy's hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry's hand on her waist, their spare hands clasped together. 'Very good, and could you please demonstrate for us a waltz. Slowly at first, if you please.'

And so, slowly, Harry and Lucy began twirling around the classroom dancing to the music that McGonagall was playing, and after a few minutes she asked them to dance as they normally would and their movements sped up slightly, and the whole of the assembled Gryffindors looked on in awe at how well they danced while McGonagall looked on proudly at the two who had quickly become her favourite Gryffindors.

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

All too soon, Christmas Eve came and it was time for the second Yule Ball in two years, this time, the Ball was to showcase Hogwarts and celebrate the Triwizard Tournament and Christmas with the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Harry was now waiting for his bondmate, and date, to make her way down the stairs so he could give her a special gift. A few long minutes later and he heard Lucy's shoes clacking on the flagstone stairs down from the girls' dormitories and he smiled as he saw her silver dress with red cloak that matched perfectly with his silver and red robes. 'Before we go down,' Harry started, reaching into his robes' dimensionally transcendental pocket and pulled out a large, flat, square jewellery box, 'I have a gift for you to wear tonight.' He finished as he opened the box, and Lucy's breath caught in her throat and her eyes teared up as one hand went to her mouth and the other reached out tentatively to touch the perfect replica of her Narnian silver crown as if to convince herself it was real.

'How did...' Lucy started but couldn't finish her question, she was so touched by Harry's gift.

'I remembered it from visiting you in the Golden Age. I was able to sketch it from memory and had a jeweller make it up for me. May I?' Harry explained before gently picking the crown up off the velvet cushion and gestured to her head.

After her nod, he carefully placed the crown of Lucy's head, kissing her on the forehead tenderly, before offering her his arm, and leading her out of the common room.

**The Great Hall**

Just before the champions had entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall had pulled Harry and Lucy aside and wished them luck, complementing Lucy on the crown on her head.

After this, the champions entered the Hall and took their positions at the High Table for dinner, and Lucy and Harry soon fell into an easy pattern of conversation and companionable silence.

After the meal, the champions made their way out onto the dancefloor, and after the time they had spent in Narnia, however much or little it may have been, the youngest champion and his date quickly outshone the other champions in the dancing stakes. As the official waltz wound down, Dumbledore quickly got the attention of all the students. 'Ladies and Gentleman, back for her second year in a row, please give a warm welcome to Celestina Warbeck.'

The crowd cheered as Celestina walked forward and started speaking to the students using her own wand like a microphone. 'Hello Hogwarts! It's great to be back here again for another year. I thought I might get this started, let's get some of our couples out on the dancefloor, 'cause this one is for them.'

Harry pulled Lucy close, his hands resting on her hips as her arms interlaced around his neck as the music started.

_'It's amazing  
__How you can speak  
__Right to my heart  
__Without saying a word,  
__You can light up the dark'_

Both Harry and Lucy smiled as they recognised the song, sharing a knowing smirk at just how true the lyrics were for them.

_'Try as I may  
__I could never explain  
__What I hear when  
__You don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

The bondmates continued to sway on the spot, oblivious to anyone and anything that didn't have anything to do with the dance.

_All day long  
__I can hear people  
__Talking out loud  
__But when you hold me near  
__You drown out the crowd_

As Lucy smiled at Harry, he could, just as the song said, feel everything being drowned out.

_(The crowd)  
__Try as they may  
__They could never define  
__What's been said  
__Between your  
__Heart and mine  
_

_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_(__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

___You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_)

_The smile on your face  
__The truth in your eyes  
__The touch of your hand  
__Let's me know  
__That you need me_

_The smile on your face  
__Lets me know  
__That you need me  
__There's a truth  
__In your eyes  
__Saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says  
__You'll catch me  
__Whenever I fall  
__You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_(You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all)_

_The smile on your face  
__The truth in your eyes  
__The touch of your hand  
__Let's me know  
__That you need me_

_(You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all_

_You say it best  
__When you say  
__Nothing at all)_

By the end of the song, Lucy was resting her head on Harry's shoulder and as the song came to its end, they slowly stopped swaying and Lucy smiled up at Harry as they moved off the dancefloor to take a break.

**The Viaduct Courtyard  
**Harry led Lucy out into the viaduct courtyard, where Lucy, as she so often had at balls in Narnia, soon found herself gazing at the stars. 'It's so beautiful.' Lucy said in awe.

Harry in a total corny cliché moment, caught himself watching the moonlight fall on Lucy's face and he whispered in reply, 'Yes you are...um...I mean yes it is!' Harry tried to catch himself, but it was too late, Lucy was now watching him curiously.

'I'm not that beautiful, Harry. I'm pretty, I know. But Susan was always the beautiful one.' Lucy said shyly, looking down at the ground.

Harry was having none of it though, and Harry gently tilted her chin up so she could see the moon. 'See the moon up there? Sure Susan is beautiful, in a way. But it's a cold beauty, like the moon, there is no warmth. Susan has beauty but her personality is too analytical, too disbelieving. You have a warm beauty. Your smile lights up your face and you have the most amazing personality. You care for others, you are brave, and not afraid to fight for what is right. If Susan is beautiful like the moon, than you my dear Lu, are beautiful like the sun. And no matter what, you are most beautiful to me.'

By the end of Harry's impassioned speech, Lucy's face had turned bright pink, and she ducked her head again, only for Harry to tilt her chin up once more and press his lips to hers in just their second kiss.

_**Author's Note: **__I apologise for the completely cliched and corny end to the chapter, and would like to note that inspiration was drawn from eternallystarcrossed2010's _It Only Grows Stronger in Time_ and kelseyelizabethxo's _Voyage of the Dawn Treader: My Version_._


	36. Chapter 36: Task the Second

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Task the Second**

* * *

**Flashback  
Prefect's Bathroom  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1994 CE**

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
__We cannot sing above the ground,  
__And while you're searching, ponder this;  
__We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
__An hour long you'll have to look,  
__And recover what we took,  
__But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
__Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

_Harry heard the clue and returning to the surface, he shuddered as he considered just what that could mean._

**Hogwarts Lake  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

'They took Lucy! They took her!' Harry was suitably distressed to find his bondmate was gone, especially when he found that he could not contact her through the bond. Cysgod appeared at Harry's shoulder, trilling a song of peace that calmed Harry down enough that he could prepare for the task and take his place at the edge of the platform. He would be relying on gillyweed, but if it ran out, his respiratory bypass system should give him enough time to make it back. For now, he fidgeted as Ludo Bagman, showman that he is, introduced the task and the competitor's "treasures"; Lucy, Cho Chang, a Durmstrang student named Clara Fofonova and Fleur Delacour's younger sister Gabrielle.

Not a moment too soon as far as Harry was concerned, the cannon sounded and Harry swallowed the gillyweed, and as he felt it start to take hold, he dived into the lake, just as his neck started burning and he sprouted gills, looking down to find he now had webbed hands and feet. Once the gillyweed had taken full effect, he set off, swimming into the depths of the lake towards the mer-village.

Just over twenty minutes later, Harry reached the mer-village and thanked his lucky stars that he had decided against using just his respiratory bypass, he would've run out of air by now. Slowly and cautiously (something he had learnt to do because the Doctor rarely does) Harry swam forward into the village, and there in the middle of what looked like a plaza or town square were four pillars, and to each, was tied a champion.

Harry very nearly panicked when he took in Lucy's pale face and her waxy complexion until he realised that they were under some kind of sleeping enchantment. Carefully, he removed a knife from his thigh holster and cut through the cloth tying Lucy to the pillar, despite being waterproof, Frœkn was entirely too cumbersome for this task, and so remained back in his TARDIS/trunk. He reholstered the knife, and wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist, he returned to the surface.

As he ascended towards the surface of the murky, and aptly named, Black Lake, he caught sight of Grindylows moving closer through the gloom. He pushed Lucy ahead of him and kicked several of the pesky water demons away, which simply led to more attacking him. He watched as Lucy reached the surface near the platform and was pulled up, as he continued to fight off the Grindylows, eventually managing a _Lumos _charm, as the Grindylows reviled against the light, giving him enough time to incant '_Ascendio_' and send himself hurtling out of the water just as his gills faded away.

Back on the platform, Harry was wrapped up in a blanket even as he found that Lucy still seemed to be under the enchantment. Assuming that the enchantment had to be manually removed, Harry settled for putting up with Madam Pomfrey's treatment for the gashes given to him by the Grindylows. However, once Cedric and Cho arrived on the surface, and Harry noticed Cho had woken immediately, he marched over to the judges, and started remonstrating with them. 'WHY HASN'T LUCY WOKEN UP YET?' He yelled ferociously, causing some of the nearby students to take a step back in fear.

Dumbledore moved over to the still inert Lucy and cautiously cast several obscure diagnostic charms. What he said when he stood and returned to the other judges and Harry was not the answer Harry wanted to hear. 'It's seems Harry, that the caster of the enchantment performed it incorrectly and it failed. There is no way to wake Lucy up...she's gone.' Dumbledore finished, looking down.

Harry struggled to repress his rage, and even as Viktor and Clara returned to the surface, Harry was demanding to know which of the judges performed the enchantment, growing angrier as Ludo Bagman raised his arm slightly. 'YOU! You cast a difficult enchantment on school children when both Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff are all capable enchanters? You better hope what I'm about to try works, or you will not see the light of day again!' Harry yelled at the now cowering Ministry employee, even as the three heads agreed with Harry, each had wanted to perform the charm on their own students, but as a chief organiser, Bagman had pulled rank, and it was a miracle only one of the enchantments had been botched.

The judges watched as Harry's eyes flashed milky white for a moment, and behind them, the Doctor realised what Harry was about to try and quickly relayed the information to the Master and Romana. Most of the people on the bottom level of the platform, including the newly returned Fleur and Gabrielle watched as Harry's hands started glowing with milky white energy. No one heard what he said as he bent down and whispered, 'I can't live without you Lu. I love you.' Before kissing her, his hands placed on her cheeks, and he let the energy take over, enveloping both their bodies, and most of the observers had to avert their gaze, the three adult Time Lords watching rapt as the energy started to coalesce over the pair before a blast of the energy knocked everyone backwards slightly as Harry collapsed into unconsciousness.

**The Hospital Wing**

The three adult Time Lords were later huddled in a corner of the hospital wing, watching over both Harry and Lucy. After Madam Pomfrey had tutted something about Lucy's heart rate being double what it should be, the Doctor had cautiously removed his stethoscope from his pocket and placed it, first on the left, then on the right side of Lucy's chest, beckoning both the Master and Romana over to listen as well.

'I didn't think it was possible.' The Doctor said in disbelief. 'I have seen Time Lords sacrifice their regenerations to save other Time Lords, but never seen a Time Lord give his regenerations to a human.'

'Even when I was Lady President, we never believed it possible that regeneration energy could transform a person into a Time Lord, almost as if the energy is part of the Time Vortex.' Romana added.

'What of Harry? You told us, Doctor, of River Song doing the same for you and losing her power of regeneration. Is there anything we can do?' The Master asked, looking on concerned at the boy that was literally his family.

Romana's face lit up as she had an idea. 'I have something that may work, but we can't do so until Lucy wakes.' Seeing the confused looks on the faces of her friends, she huffed and continued. 'The High Council of the Time Lords has the power to regrant regeneration cycles. We have the minimum three for the council, but we also require a Lord Cardinal as witness, Lucy can be a Lord Cardinal, she needn't say anything, we've all been on or near the High Council enough to know what has to be said.'

As Romana explained, the Doctor and the Master began nodding in agreement, and the two men left Romana, telling her to bring Lucy to the History office when she awoke, they could send for Harry by psychic paper.

Five minutes later, and Lucy slowly came out of the sleep that had, at one point, ended her life. She looked up at Romana groggily, then across to Harry, still out in the bed next to hers. 'What...happened?' She asked, blinking rapidly to try to adjust to the light. 'Why does my heart feel like it's going to bounce out of my chest?'

'There was...an incident at the second task. Come on, I'll take you to see the Doctor and Master and the three of us will explain it to you.' Romana said as she guided the girl towards the exit, watching as she strained slightly, wanting to go see Harry. 'Harry will be fine, Lu, but we need you to help us with something, and we can explain it all to you then.'

**History Professor's Office**

'So you mean I'm a Time Lady now, I have two hearts, I'm like Harry?' Lucy asked three questions at as close to the speed of light that she could.

'Yes Lu, you are a Time Lady, you have two hearts and you can regenerate. But we need you to help us with something first. When Harry revived you, he passed his power to regenerate onto you, but also removing his own. However, as the last Time Lords and Ladies in existence outside the time lock, we are the High Council, and the High Council has the power to revoke and confer the power of regeneration, but for the Council's decisions to be legitimate we need at least the President, Chancellor and Castellan and one Cardinal as witness.'

**Twenty Nine Hours and Forty Seven Minutes Later...**

Harry had just woken up with very stiff muscles and no one at his bedside other than a small moneybox with a note stuck to it with the word TARDIS and a set of temporal coordinates on it. Touching the moneybox led to him falling into his TARDIS and he stiffly set the coordinates and sent it in motion, stumbling out around 15 seconds later into the arms of his bondmate Lucy, who he blearily noticed was wearing ornate red robes with golden thread, as were the Doctor, Romana and the Master, the two men also wearing red skull caps. Before Harry could ask what was going on, Lucy lowered him into a chair, and spoke to him formally, but fondly, 'My Lord Harry, may I present Lord Castellan Master, Lord Chancellor Doctor and Lady President Romana. The High Council of Time Lords in Exile.'

Romana, putting on the powerful and regal voice she had used as Lady President back on Gallifrey spoke to Harry in the forms of the ancient rites of Time Lord society. 'My Lord Harry, Duke of Gryffindor and Time Lord, we the High Council having observed you giving up your own regeneration cycle to save the woman that you love, the Lady Cardinal Lucy the Valiant, have come together to vote on the reconferral on you of said regeneration cycle. In my power as Lady President, I say yea!'

'As your guardian since birth, it was an act I was proud to witness. In my power as Lord Chancellor, I say yea!' The Doctor said looking at his charge whom he had watched grow and learn the Time Lord way.

'As your ancestor, teacher and friend, I was amazed at your love and demotion to the Lady Cardinal Lucy. In my power as Lord Castellan, I say yea!' The Master said, an enigmatic smile on his face.

'In the presence of the necessary witness, the High Council has voted. My Lord Harry, we the Council shall reconfer on you as on all Time Lords since the fall of our High Society, a complete unlimited regeneration cycle. So we spoke, so mote it be.' Romana finished and the whole room flooded with light as the universe returned the power of regeneration to Harry at the High Council's request.

Harry finally stood after the energy faded away and was instantly enveloped in a group hug by two Time Lords and two Time Ladies.

**Three Months Later  
Hogwarts Lake**

'They want us to get through a maze, Lu! A maze! And not just any maze, no sir! A maze where the walls move and Hagrid(!), Hagrid of all people is providing obstacles!' Harry ranted under the privacy of their favourite willow tree as he paced back and forth for five minutes before Lucy finally pulled him down and shut him up with a soft kiss. He soon took the hint and Lucy rested her head against his shoulder as they watched the sunset, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

_**Author's Note:**__ For anyone who's wondering this chapter chapter came about from a plot bunny I had after the Doctor Who episode _Let's Kill Hitler_ and all the discussion about whether regeneration energy affects humans and all that jazz, and it also gets around the slight detail of a soul bond that if one member of the bond dies the other will shortly follow (kinda defeats the purpose of a Time Lord if he dies/regenerates just because his wife died)_


	37. Chapter 37: Interlude Four

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Interlude Four - Battle Lines Drawn**

* * *

**Hogwarts Library  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

Harry and his friends had been virtually cooped up inside the library since he had discovered that the third task was a maze filled by creatures chosen by Hagrid. The group spent most of their time looking up various obscure spells that Harry could use to combat the various creatures that would certainly be in there, including the infamous Blast-Ended Skrewts that the Care of Magical Creatures class had told them about. Knowing Hagrid, the Skrewts would be one of the tamer creatures in the maze, and this had the group, Lucy especially, worried.

**Hogwarts Lake**

Harry and Lucy stopped sparring as Lucy had to grab her head for a moment. 'Are you okay, Lu?' Harry asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm okay. Ro warned me that the Time Lady consciousness would take a while to settle down. Some days are worse than others.' Lucy said, slightly strained. Within a few minutes, she was ready to go again, and both whispered '_Hebes lamina_', a charm to dull the blade of a sword for sparring practice.

The mock battle started once again, Harry used the size and weight of Frœkn to his advantage, wielding the longsword two-handed, with powerful blows, but Lucy was still able to block each of his blows with a strength belying her small stature, and slowly but surely, she was able to work herself into the battle. The pair went swipe for swipe and Harry was vaguely reminded of stories Lucy had told of being on the _Dawn Treader_, sword fighting against three grown men and being able to take two down on her own.

The mock battle continued for several minutes, and neither noticed as their friends approached, watching the two in awe as their battle had become more along the lines of an elegant and graceful dance. Finally after some ten minutes of sparring, the pair mutually stopped swinging, and shared a bow and curtsey before they heard their friends cheers and realised they had had an audience.

**The Riddle House  
Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth, 1995 CE**

'WORMTAIL! It's time for you to milk Nagini! Wormtail! Where are you, you spineless oaf?' The small form of Lord Voldemort raged from his throne beside the fire.

'I am here, Master!' Wormtail said as he entered the room and prostrated in front of the throne. 'Nagini has been milked already, my Lord. Your next dose will be prepared within the hour.'

'Very good then, Wormtail.' The currently miniscule Dark Lord told his minion. 'Now tell me of the report from my operative at Hogwarts.'

'The Black Raven sends the report that the Potter whelp and his girl have both survived the second task and that Potter will be entering the maze first for the final task. All is prepared at the graveyard for your glorious renewal. Dumbledore remains clueless.' Wormtail told his Master.

'Excellent. You may go, Wormtail. And next time do not take so long to answer my summons or the Cruciatus will be the least of your worries.' Voldemort ordered his minion coldly with a look of satisfaction as Wormtail exited the room fearfully.

**International Confederation of Wizards Security Council Meeting  
Beneath East River, New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth, 1995 CE**

'I call this 217th meeting of the ICW Security Council to order. The honourable delegates for France, the United States, Russia, Germany, the United Kingdom and Australia are in attendance.' Dumbledore stood at the head of the table in his stead as Supreme Mugwump. The seven members of the Security Council took their seats around the conference table and prepared for the meeting.

Dmitry Ustinov, the delegate from the Tsar's Magic Council of the Russian Empire, stood and addressed the council, 'The Government of Her Imperial Majesty Tsarina Anastasia of the Magical Russian Empire sends greetings to the Confederation, and wishes to inform the council herein assembled of the Empire's willingness to provide two battalions of Aurors to any peacekeeping force deployed to Great Britain as a result of the believed return of Dark Lord Voldemort.'

Within minutes, the Security Council was debating whether or not a peacekeeping team would be needed.

**Harry's Office  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

Harry spent several days heading towards the third task in his office, working through his familial and royal duties with help of his private and press secretaries, and as he finally signed the last paperwork of the month, he leant back and stretched his hand.

**The White House  
1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, Washington DC, United States of America, Earth, 1995 CE  
**

The Queen found herself once again being escorted through the now familiar passages of the White House towards the Oval Office by the two Secret Service agents. As she was ushered into the office, she inclined her head to the two agents. 'We are most grateful for your assistance.'

The President of the United States stood from his desk and welcomed the Queen, kissing her hand before gesturing the most powerful woman in the world into a chair in front of the Resolute Desk. 'Your Majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'I have come with a personal request of you, William.' The aging monarch replied. 'As your Central Intelligence Agency has no doubt told you, Magical Britain is teetering on the edge of civil war, and I fear my children and grandchildren, and even myself will become embroiled.'

'I see.' Bill Clinton said contemplatively. 'And you would like my...personal assistance?'

'The United States have...the most powerful magical military in the world. We would be eternally grateful if you could spare anyone should the situation in Britain...deteriorate...shall we say.' The Queen asked.

The US President reached forward and lifted the handset of a red phone on the desk and lifted it to his ear. 'Get me Colonel Albert Gibbs and Captain James Mackenzie from JMOC.' He replaced the phone and looked back at his guest.

'Hmmmm, JMOC is one of your acronyms that I am not familiar with.' The Queen noted.

'Ah yes, JMOC is one of our newer military installations. Joint Magical Operations Command. JMOC deals with all the magical units in our Army, Navy, Air Force and Marine Corps.' Clinton explained as the sound of knocking on the oak door to the Oval Office sounded clear through the room. 'Enter!' Clinton called.

Two older men in full military uniform entered the Oval Office and walking towards the Resolute Desk, stopping to salute the most powerful man and woman in the world.

The Queen took a moment to take in the two men and their uniform. The man on the left was wearing a full army uniform, with several medals, the Medal of Honour, Silver Star and Purple Heart that she could see for sure. The American silver eagle insignia on his shoulders showed that he must be the called for Colonel Gibbs.

The other man wore a uniform that Elizabeth recognised straight out as a senior naval officer, the four golden lace rings on the wrists of his formal black jacket noting that he was a naval captain, but the two crossed wands in place of a line officer's star was not one she knew. This man also had several medals including, it seemed, three Silver Stars, a Bronze Star and two Purple Hearts.

'Colonel Gibbs, Captain Mackenzie. This is Queen Elizabeth of Great Britain.' Clinton introduced redundantly as Elizabeth nodded to both men in recognition. 'At her request, I am sending the 453rd Magical Infantry Brigade,' here, the Army Colonel nodded, 'and the Magical SEAL Team Nine,' here the naval Captain nodded, 'to England to assist their Auror forces with dealing with the Dark Lord Voldemort.'

**Gryffindor Fourth Year Boys Dormitory  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

Harry looked at his calendar beside his bed, tomorrow's date, June 24th circled, and he sighed, knowing that in the morning he would be facing the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**Deep within the Triwizard Maze**

Shortly after John Dawlish placed the Cup in the maze, a black raven swooped down, transforming into a man before he landed, pointing his wand at the Cup, whispering 'Portus' before morphing back into his raven form and taking flight again.


	38. Chapter 38: Task the Third

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y!_

_**UPDATE - 15/7/2012: **Style and spacing consistency updated on all chapters, minor grammar corrections.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Task the Third**

* * *

**The Great Hall Antechamber  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

Breakfast came on the morning of the Third Task, and Professor McGonagall directed Harry into a small antechamber. Harry found himself in a small room off the Hall, noticing he was the only champion to be there yet. He barely concealed a snort to see the other parents and family being extra courteous to the Queen, but was shaken out of his musing by twin yells of 'Jamie!' and he just had time to bend down to their level before he felt the impact from the two youngest British princesses.

'Hey Bea. Genie. How are my two favourite girls?' Harry asked the now five and four year old girls.

'Don't let Lulu hear you say that!' Bea said cheekily with a wit beyond her years.

After Harry finished greeting his young cousins, he stood and made his way over to his grandmother and Aunt Diana. As Harry greeted his family, their chatting was interrupted by another double yell from Beatrice and Eugenie, this time of 'Lulu!' Evidently McGonagall had told Lucy where Harry was.

Lucy continued over to her grandmother-in-law, little princesses in tow, embarrassing Harry thoroughly by kissing him on the cheek, before proceeding to have an animated conversation about the year so far with the Queen. Harry realised she was telling her about the second task when he saw Lucy blushing prettily.

**The Great Hall  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

The feast that night seemed to peter out over time until Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement that all the champions had been dreading. 'Would all the champions please make their way down to the maze now please?'

Harry sighed and stood, listening numbly to the encouragement from family and friends, barely taking in the encouraging smile from his bondmate next to him. He turned to walk out of the Hall when he heard Lucy call his name. He turned back to her and was surprised as her cool, soft hands pulled his lips down to hers in the most fiery passionate kiss they had shared. When they finally broke apart they barely registered the cheers and wolf whistles from the Hall, both flushed bright red as Lucy smiled coyly at him and whispered, 'For luck.'

All Harry could say in reply was 'Wow!' One last tender hug was shared before he hugged his grandmother, aunt and both his little cousins before he finally left the Hall to head down to the maze, not noticing that Lucy was now sitting at Gryffindor table, ducking her now bright red face as all their friends and Harry's family good-naturedly ribbed her about what they were dubbing the "kiss of the century".

**The Champion's Tent  
Outside the Maze**

'That was some kiss, Harry!' Cedric said before he was joined by Viktor and Fleur snickering, none of the champions noticing the black raven take flight out of the tent and soar away over the maze into the darkness.

Harry blushed bright red and muttered some sort of thanks before wandering away to sit in the corner and go over his plan for the task in his head, trying not to think about THAT kiss.

'Okay! Champions, the order for the night is this,' Bagman said enthusiastically, before shuddering as he looked over at Harry who was shooting an icy glare at the man he had still not forgiven for the "Second Task Incident". 'His Highness will enter first,' Bagman continued, much less enthusiastically, 'followed by Mister Diggory, then Herr Krum and finally Mademoiselle Delacour.' The champions rolling their eyes at the attempt to use various languages.

'In five minutes time, you will be accompanied by a family member out into the arena and from there the final task will begin.' Crouch explained before the family members entered, and Harry did not fail to notice that three of the four members were the Queen, and the Ministers for Magic of both Britain and France and the fourth was a high ranking member of the Bulgarian aristocracy.

**The Maze Entrance**

The crowd erupted as the four champions entered the forecourt of the maze, Viktor first led by his father, then Fleur led by her father Pierre Delacour, French Minister for Magic, then Cedric and his father Amos, British Minister for Magic and finally Harry and the Queen of Great Britain. Above all the din, thanks to their mental link, Harry could hear Lucy, '_Good luck my love! Stay safe!_'

'_I promise Lu. I love you._' Harry replied mentally before waiting for the whistle blast that signalled his entry into the maze, and he was certainly not afraid to admit that he was completely scared.

He listened impatiently as Ludo Bagman, ever the showman entered into a longwinded summary of points, running through from fourth to first. 'And in first place, with the first ever maximum score in history, Harry Potter-Windsor. Mister Potter-Windsor will enter first, on my whistle, three, two, one.' The whistle sounded sharp through the crisp night air and the crowd cheered as he entered the maze, lighting his wand tip as he did so, feeling the now familiar weight of Frœkn on his back. Harry heard a crunching noise behind him and the entrance to the maze closed, the hedges magically snapping together.

Harry continued moving forwards, deeper into the maze, and by the time the whistle had sounded for the fourth time, and all champions were in the maze, he was very concerned that he had yet to encounter any of the so called obstacles within the maze. He faintly heard the sound of wings flapping over his head, but discounted as he continued deeper.

Eventually though, he came upon a dementor. His Press Secretary, Remus Lupin, had taught Lucy and himself how to repel dementors, just in case, and so he summoned up thoughts of the kiss he had shared with Lucy before the task and bellowed, '_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_' A silver lion coalesced from his wand and Harry was surprised to notice that the lion gradually became gold and more solid, engulfing the dementor and rending it to dust. The lion turned back to Harry with a regal look, and Harry muttered, 'Aslan!' The regal lion nodded before disappearing, back into the ether.

Harry used the Four Point Spell, '_Point me!_', ascertaining the direction he needed to go and continued through the maze, deeper and deeper, moving past a strange mist which flipped earth and sky. He battled one of Hagrid's strange creatures, a Blast-Ended Skrewt he thought, and then encountered Cedric battling with an Imperioused Viktor, together the Hogwarts students were able to defeat the crazed Bulgarian and sent up red sparks before continuing onwards.

Harry continued, hitting many dead ends, but he could sense that he was moving deeper into the maze and soon he came face to face with a sphinx, and after a short conversation he was face to face with a riddle;

'_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
__Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
__Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
__The middle of middle and end of the end.  
__And finally give me the sound often heard,  
__During the search for the hard-to-find word.  
__Now string them together and answer me this,  
__Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_'

Harry decided to work through it bit by bit, hearing four clues, and was thankful that the sphinx allowed him to pull out a small notebook and a fountain pen, and he wrote out the four individual clues each in a quarter of the page, starting with the first, he muttered to himself, 'Imposter...no...hmmm, secrets...a spy!' He carefully wrote '_spy_' in the first quarter and moved onto the second. After a few minutes Harry realised the simplicity of this clue and added the letter '_d_' to the second quarter, moving onto the third. 'Hard-to-find, er, what's hard-to-find?' He muttered, then, it hit him. 'Of course!' he wrote '_er_' in the third quarter and looked at the fourth part of the clue, 'Spy...d...er...Spider!' He answered with a triumphant cry, knowing the Doctor would have got it almost straight away.

The sphinx nodded and moved to the side and Harry moved on, and he could tell he was now approaching the very centre of the maze.

A short time later, he and Cedric had once again been forced to work together to defeat a large Acromantula, resulting in Harry breaking his leg, and were now in an argument over who should take the Triwizard Cup. Eventually they agreed to take it together, and they immediately felt a hook behind their navels as the portkey activated.

Back at the spectator area, pandemonium erupted. Once the Triwizard Cup had been touched, the hedges disappeared and the various obstacles were magically neutralised, and yet Harry and Cedric were nowhere to be seen. '_Stay safe Harry, please! I need you!_' Lucy thought, hoping that their mental link was working. She didn't hear a reply, but she felt calm, as though she had been wrapped in one of his hugs.

**The Graveyard  
****Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth, 1995 CE**

Hundreds of miles later and Harry and Cedric were deposited in a graveyard just fifty metres away from a cauldron and the largest headstone in the cemetery, a large depiction of a winged Grim Reaper. Harry had just enough time and presence of mind to disillusion Frœkn before he heard a high-pitched voice say, 'Kill the spare.'

Harry watched in despair as a man walked out of the gloom, Harry recognising him as Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, then Wormtail raised his wand and spoke the dreaded words, '_Avada Kedavra_.' Harry's yell went unnoticed as Cedric was thrown backwards by the green light impacting him. Neither Harry nor Wormtail noticed that Cedric's body was thrown back against the portkey, vanishing back to Hogwarts.

**The Maze Entrance  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

Lucy saw the dead body of Cedric deposited in front of the Headmaster, but she didn't take the time to think about it, pulling a small key on a chain out from under her shirt she snuck away to a secluded part of the grounds and was thankful that Harry's TARDIS answered her call. She unlocked the correct compartment and dropped down into the console room, and remembering the basic lessons she had received from Harry, Ro, the Doctor and Master, she focussed on Harry and used her new Time Lady instincts and set the coordinates, setting the TARDIS to silent before it took flight.

**Harry's TARDIS, The Time Vortex**

Lucy managed to calm her breathing as she barely managed to keep the time machine in her control, never having flown it on her own before, flying onwards towards her love.

**The Graveyard  
****Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, England, Earth, 1995 CE**

Of the occupants of the graveyard, only Harry sensed the arrival of the TARDIS and he barely caught a glimpse of Lucy, now hiding behind a headstone, and he sent her a mental message not to intervene unless absolutely necessary.

Wormtail followed a ritual to bring Lord Voldemort back to life using his own hand, the bone of Voldemort's father and the blood of the enemy, Harry Potter. Harry winced as the knife but into his arm, but he remained calm and watched how things played out, both he and the hidden Lucy watching as the resurrected Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron and was robed.

Harry dodged curses from every which way, unsheathing Frœkn and cutting down several of Voldemort's Death Eaters with the sword, even landing a large gash across Lord Voldemort's chest before he joined Lucy and together they slipped into Harry's TARDIS and flew away from the scene.

Voldemort meanwhile managed to heal his large gash and only now did he realise that his heart was beating twice as fast as he expected, and after consulting with one of his Death Eaters, Frederick Vaisey, who earned his living as a Healer, discovered he now seemed to have two hearts, but no other benefits from the ritual.

**The Hospital Wing  
****Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE**

After arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry had reached the end of his adrenaline high and had collapsed. Lucy had very nearly panicked but eventually had managed to get him to the hospital wing, and now she was sitting with most of Harry's family, waiting for him to wait from the dreamless sleep Madam Pomfrey had placed him under.


	39. Chapter 39: The Darkness Approaches

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, or Narnia for that matter, although this plot is mine. I have no real desire to own the three series, although I rather wish I had my own TARDIS._

_**Author's Note: **Here we go with the another chapter of You Are Not Alone. ALLONS-Y! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine: The Darkness Approaches**

* * *

**Headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic  
****Under Whitehall, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1995 CE**

Amos Diggory stood in front of the fountain in the Ministry Atrium, his emotions barely held in check as he announced over the wizarding wireless the return of Lord Voldemort, but as one of the many journalists asked him a question about Cedric, he broke down and could speak no more, Arthur Weasley having to step in. Arthur went on to explain the measures that the Ministry had already taken, boosting numbers of Aurors and Hit Wizards and starting training of all personnel in basic defense.

**Hospital Wing  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE  
**Harry remained in his dreamless sleep, Lucy and Madam Pomfrey flat out refused to call it an induced coma for the better part of a fortnight, and much to Pomfrey's chagrin, Lucy flat out refused to leave the wing for the duration, even as the rest of his family took shifts to sit at the bedside, Lucy had Hermione or Susan or Daphne bring her notes and homework from each of her classes, a house elf brought her meals and she slept in the bed next to his.

Thirteen days after the task, Harry finally stirred from his sleep, blinking blearily as his vision was filled by a picture of beauty, Lucy sitting close to his bedside. As his eyes opened fully, he whispered hoarsely, 'Am I in heaven?'

Lucy jumped up and hugged Harry, careful not to hurt him before she responded. 'No, Harry, you're not in heaven, but I just have to tell everyone you're awake.' she said, walking over to the door, waving in the Queen and the Prince and Princess of Wales, as well as Bea and Genie who ran rather rapidly over to Harry's bedside, five year old Genie plopping herself in Harry's lap.

'Genie! That's Lucy's spot!' Bea admonished as Harry and Lucy looked at each other and blushed the same deep shade of red, the young princess never realising the implication in what she had said while the three adults burst out laughing at the look on Harry and Lucy's faces.

'It's ok Genie, you can stay there for now, I'll just sit here.' She said, before adding to Harry, 'Budge up!' Taking a seat on the bed, against the pillows, leaning against Harry's shoulder, smiling as he pulled her into a one-armed hug.

Over the next few hours, Harry was visited by various family and friends, catching up with what he missed over the last thirteen days, be it school work, gossip or general news. Eventually though, the last of his visitors, save Lucy, left the room and the pair were alone.

'I thought I'd lost you.' Lucy whispered into Harry's neck as she snuggled closer to him.

'Hey! Hey! I'm not going anywhere.' He whispered into her ear, rubbing his hand down her back, soothing her. 'Didn't Ro tell you the most important thing about Gallifreyan culture?' Harry asked Lucy, who shook her head against Harry's neck. 'Time Lords...and Ladies. They bond for lives. As long as we are both regenerating, we'll be together. How could I ever love anyone else, o valiant queen?'

'Anyone else?' Lucy asked, smiling impishly. 'You'll find no-one to compare!' She continued snobbishly, turning her nose upwards before bursting into laughter as Harry tickled her side.

Lucy shivered as she and Harry still sat on his hospital bed talking, and Harry lifted the sheet to allow her to slip under the covers with him, and she snuggled in close, her head on his shoulder, looking up at him as they continued to talk in hushed tones. Neither noticed Madam Pomfrey look in from her office, smiling before she locked up the wing for the night and retired to her bed.

**The Viaduct Courtyard**

Harry glared at Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Senior as they tried to hand him the 1000₲ prize while he sat with Lucy in the Viaduct Courtyard during one of the short periods each day that he was allowed out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey. 'I don't want it!' Harry said vehemently. 'I have more than enough money already. If it is really necessary, place it in my Gringotts account so that I may donate it to the charity of my choice.'

'Very well, your Highness.' Barty said before both organisers turned and left, Harry continuing to glare at them as they left.

**Minister for Magic's Office  
****Headquarters of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic  
****Under Whitehall, City of Westminster, London, England, Earth, 1995 CE**

Amos Diggory sat behind the desk in his office surveying the three people who currently stood before him. Directeur Pierre Delacour of France, Ministra Sarah Veracruz of Spain and Minister Edward Kingsley of Australia had all flown into England within the last month and after intense discussion, all had agreed to pledge Aurors to the fight against Voldemort if necessary.

**The Hospital Wing  
Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth, 1995 CE  
**Lucy was snuggled up close to Harry once again, she still struggled to sleep elsewhere knowing how close Harry had been to losing his life, if only one incarnation. Try as they might, no one could get her to sleep elsewhere, and Romana had advised against forcing her, saying that before her Time Lady consciousness fully settled it would be ill advised as she may not be able to control herself, and an angry or distraught Gallifreyan was only one step away from a vengeful god...

Ron Weasley of course, didn't know that, and so when he came into the Hospital Wing on a Saturday morning after twisting his ankle falling down the stairs (he swore Seamus pushed him) and saw Lucy and Harry curled up together, his jealousy kicked into high gear and he spoke without thinking. 'So Harry,' he said loud enough to wake both sleeping teens. 'How much did you pay Lucy to whore into bed with you?'

Hearing that, it very quickly became a race between Harry and Lucy to get there first. Lucy surprised Harry by beating him again, and as he wore another slap from Lucy, Harry blushed deeply at her low growl to the now in pain red head. 'He didn't pay me...I climbed in because I wanted to!'

After Weasley had finally been treated and had left the hospital, Harry turned to his irate bonded wife and asked, 'Did you have to say that so loud? It's going to be all over the school before lunchtime!' He finished deadpanned.

'I know!' Lucy said, too brightly in Harry's opinion, as she jumped up and pecked him on the lips. 'I'll see you at lunch Harry! Pomfrey said she was releasing you today.' she added over her shoulder as she left the hall.

**The Great Hall**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch and was instantly greeted by a cacophany of howls and wolfwhistles, Messrs Doctor and Master being the main culprits. Sighing and shaking his head, he moved over to sit next to Lucy, who smiled at him sweetly before looking over to Ron Weasley who glared at the two, his plan to torment the pair was in tatters after they seemed to be taking it in their stride.


	40. Author's Note

Well...I've kind of lost my way with this story. While it has been going in the direction I want it to, as I was reading back through it doing minor revisions, I noticed that I'd changed the direction of the story, not addressed it properly and continued on as if nothing was happened. Because of this, I've started rewriting the story, from the beginning, and have been posting on and will start posting here as well. I may come back and continue this version of the story, but for now it's just not the story I want to tell.

Stay tuned for the Prologue of _The Heart of the Lion_, and maybe, one day I might try and continue this version. _The Heart of the Lion_ will most likely be posted under Harry Potter and Chronicles of Narnia and will be a slightly more Narnia heavy story.

I would like to acknowledge everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story. Thank you so very much. From the bottom of my heart(s) :P


End file.
